


The Yin, the Eye, and the Yang

by Lohu22



Series: The Yin, The Eye and The Yang Universe [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Cleo and Deuce, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jekyll and Hyde, Love/Hate, Multi, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohu22/pseuds/Lohu22
Summary: He's 17, she's 5845. He's human, she's a monster. He's kind, she's evil. The impossible story of Jackson Jekyll (and Holt) and Nefera de Nile.(Prequel/Sequel of A Surprising Meeting)
Relationships: Nefera de Nile/Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll
Series: The Yin, The Eye and The Yang Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. The Yin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Killing Moon - Echo & the Bunnymen

New Salem was a town where both monsters and humans lived. They didn’t actually co-exist together since monsters lived on one side of the city and humans on the other. Jackson Jekyll was one of the few human beings to ever talk to monsters because his mother had sent him to Monster High, which was, as implied, a high school exclusively for monsters. His mother, Dr. Sidney Jekyll, daughter of Dr. Henry Jekyll, was teaching science in Monster High, and it was the main reason why he was going there to school. 

The other reason is that he, himself, was a monster. A freak would probably be the right term for him but he just couldn’t call himself anything else. When the music got too loud, he would blackout. And when he would wake up, he couldn’t remember anything. Two years ago, his mother had finally admitted to him that he was struck with the “family curse” of a Jekyll sharing his body with a Hyde. 

He wasn’t a child, but he wasn’t willing to share his body with someone else, let alone someone he didn’t know. But anyway, it wasn’t as if he could do anything to cure this. He was going to spend his entire life fainting and waking up not knowing what Holt - it was the other’s name - had done with his body. 

He was - they were - seventeen now. And he liked going to high school. He liked science, like his mother, and he mastered the subject. He had friends, famous friends, like the daughter of Frankenstein, Frankie, who could be considered as his best friend, not that he really was looking for having a girl as a friend. She could be special sometimes, and he used to freak out when she would lose an arm in a sudden move. His best friend, Deuce, was the son of Medusa, the gorgon. Once, Deuce petrified him because he had lost his glasses while playing casketball - it was only basketball but this school had the weird tendency to change regular stuff into a spooky name to remind them that they were monsters. So he had friends that lose body parts and could petrify people if they weren’t wearing sunglasses. What could possibly be wrong with him?

He didn’t have any human friends, but he loved to skate in the human part of New Salem. He had tried to skate in the monster part but the skulls and bones inside of the skate park had dissuaded him within seconds. Jackson used to skate at least a good hour per day, after school, before going back home. He and his mother lived in the human part, so he rarely invited his friends over, but he enjoyed going to Deuce’s greek house. 

Jackson wasn’t shy or something but he didn’t talk much. He loved to watch people, how they moved, talked, reacted. He loved to analyze people, after all, it was science! He didn’t talk to Deuce about anything else than skate or casketball, and it seemed fine with the snake-haired boy - yes, his best friend had snakes instead of hair. Deuce, however, talked about many subjects, mostly about his girlfriend, Cleo. Cleo was the daughter of the Mummy. She was, let’s say, precious. Jackson didn’t hate her but certainly didn’t like her either. She had this unbearable tendency to cut people as they were talking and interfere in any conversation without asking prior. Deuce found her pretty and smart, and he said he loved her confidence. Jackson rolled his eyes every time he started voicing his love for the Egyptian girl. Most of the time, he would pretend to have something urgent awaiting him before Deuce will mention his girlfriend’s secret talents. Urgh. He would rather die than picture his best friend in bed with a Mummy. 

One day, he had wanted to kill himself when Frankie had asked him to bring something to Cleo’s house for her. Because Frankie was a cheerleader - sorry, fearleader - and Cleo was the team captain. Frankie asked him because she had to train or Cleo would fire her from the team, to which Jackson had sighed, and she absolutely had to give her last grades to Cleo because the princess would only pick great students in her team. 

At this moment he wondered why he had befriended Frankie, but he remembered she had done much for him since he joined Monster High and he didn’t have the balls to tell her no. So he had taken her folder full of grades he assumed were far beyond the average necessary and had skated till the ground was only sand and he knew he was on the right way. 

It was hot in this region of New Salem, and he had to take his sweatshirt off after walking for over five minutes in the tropical area of the town. He knew where Cleo lived because it wasn’t really far away from Deuce’s place but he’d never came here before. After a few more minutes of walking, he stood small in front of a magnificent palace, which was even bigger than the school. The moon was rising in the sky and the lights and candles were illuminating the castle. He had to cross a wooden bridge to reach the tall entrance which was guarded by two black marble wolves. Jackson knocked, waited, and got inside despite the lack of an answer. He thought that maybe he hadn’t been heard because of the size of the palace.

The palace’s interior was tall, and the walls were all ivory and everything. There were many columns in the entrance room, it reminded him of those present at Deuce’s house. He wasn’t used to feeling small, especially since he was taller than his friends, only Clawd Wolf, a partner in casketball, was a head taller than him. He really didn’t know what to do or where to go. Should he put the folder in the entrance table and leave this place like a thief, knowing that Cleo would probably not see the files and would fire Frankie because of him. Or should he go even further and give the folder in-person to Cleo. 

Jackson didn’t even have the time to think more about this than the choice offered itself to him when a figure emerged from two columns and asked him who he was.


	2. The Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killing Moon - Roman Remains

Nefera de Nile was the eldest daughter of Ramses and Dedyet de Nile, King and Queen of Ancient Egypt. The de Nile dynasty had stopped when Ramses' brother had committed a coup d'état, and they had to get mummified in magic bandages to keep their bodies perfectly safe. Dedyet was lost before she could get mummified, and when they woke up, 5825 years later, Nefera and her younger sister, Cleo, were left alone with their father.

Now awoken for ten years, Nefera had grieved her mother. She was close to her father, who had raised her as a future ruler, but she wasn't the best sister one could ever dream for. She loved the fact that she was a future Queen, but it came along with some forbiddings that her sister didn't share with her, and she was kind of jealous of that. Nefera wasn't allowed to make mistakes, if she did, she was scared that her father would choose to pass the crown to Cleo, and that just wasn't possible.

Back then in Monster High, she had been the Fearleaders' Captain and even was rewarded many times for her skills. So much that she was known for being the most decorated Fearleader Captain of all times! Her father used to be so proud of her… Despite her royalness, she also held a record for the most money earned for charity! What a selfless princess she was.

* * *

Nefera went to Monster High until two years ago when she graduated and decided she would try herself at modeling in Milan. She didn't like it as much as she thought she would and spent most of her time there doing shopping with her father's credit card. Needless to say that he nearly killed her when he learned. He had demanded her to come back to New Salem immediately and had grounded her for two months. He was disappointed in her. As she felt like she would lose the crown, she spent most of last year sabotaging her little sister.

Cleo told her father, who grounded Nefera again, and this time until their father would tell so. It's been three months now. And she couldn't get out of the palace on her own. Her father had used some amulets' powers to keep her inside the palace. It allowed people to visit but she couldn't go. She was trapped in a golden cage! Or rather, palace. She was bored. In the first weeks, she had stayed in her room, pouting. She would only get out of her bedroom to shower and eat. She didn't answer her father when he asked her questions about her day, mostly because she had spent her day crying, and there was no way she would voice that in front of Cleo.

After three weeks, she had stayed in the royal library, reading ancient books to find a way to break the spell put on the palace's doors. She didn't find anything about it, but she learned to charm snakes and had fun practicing on Cleo's boyfriend's hair. It made her sister enrage, she loved it.

After two months, she started exploring the entirety of the palace. She had found out that they had many hidden rooms, and had spent her days wandering in each of them.

Recently, Nefera spent most of her days next to the palace's pool. Understand that she spent most of her days in the nearest room to the pool. She had tried to ask her father if she could at least take a swim but he answered she had a bathtub and that she should stick to that for now. It saddened Nefera to know that her father didn't trust her anymore but she felt like she deserved it.

* * *

So one day, she decided to take a bath to freshen up a little, after what she dressed to go to the library since she noticed a few books that could be just what she needed to break the spell. She put on a white pair of pants and an orange silk shirt to which she let most of the buttons open. She tied a knot with the end of the shirt so that the servants won't be able to see her breasts and got out of her room to go directly to the library, barefoot.

Just when she passed in front of the living room, she thought she heard a knock on the door and she instantly stopped breathing.

_Who could that be?_ , she thought, _No one ever knocks here._

She glanced at the front door through the columns and saw someone coming in. It was a boy. A human, she could say.

_What the hell? Why would any human venture here?_

She looked at him, hidden behind a column. He was tall, he wore a white tee-shirt and a pair of grey jeans. He had black hair and glasses. He looked lost. And she was really curious to know who he was.

Thinking she had nothing to lose by asking him, she did so while taking a few steps closer to him. She could see his eyes widen as she stepped forward, and she realized how she missed that. The look on boys' faces when they first saw her. She knew she had the ability to enchant men, and she had taken profit of that when she was supposed to raise money for that silly charity event.

"Um... I'm Jake. I mean Jackson, I knocked and I got in because it was open. I have to give this to Cleo.", he said, showing the folder he held in his hands.

She said nothing but got even closer and ripped the folder from him, he had no reaction as she read through Frankie's grades. She was looking for something that could get Cleo down, _this_ wouldn't help. She sighed and put the folder on the entrance table and returned to analyzing the boy. Why would he bring this to her sister?

"Excuse-me? Who are you?", he asked, cautious.

"Nefera. I'm Cleo's sister."

"About that, I'd like to give her that.", he said, taking back the folder. "Could you call her downstairs or something?"

Jake's nervosity was getting higher and higher. He wasn't the anxious kind, despite what people thought. Most of the time, he didn't really care about anything, but here, as he was standing in front of such a beauty - a goddess, actually- he was just losing the little guts he had. She really was pretty. Her hair was damp and was leaving wet spots on her silk shirt, which was open. He felt weird and tried not to look at the girl's cleavage. Her nipples were pointing through her shirt and he prayed all the gods he knew for not letting her notice his growing erection. She, on the other hand, didn't look nervous, she felt confident enough to stare directly at his eyes when she talked to him.

"Cleo isn't home. She's with her boyfriend.", she said with a sigh.

Of course, she was. Why the fuck didn't he text Deuce first? He felt so dumb now, standing still without any idea of what he should tell Nefera.

"And I don't recommend you passing me the package you're delivering. I would never give her.", she said as he looked at her oddly.

Now that he recalled, he heard - more than he listened - Cleo telling Deuce about her evil sister. It was _her_ who had tried to prevent the Fearleading team to win their last contest.

How could he blame her? He couldn't stand spending ten minutes near Cleo, she had had to live with her for her entire life, that must be a living hell!

"Leave it in the mailbox. She's waiting for a pair of shoes, she opens it every day.", said Nefera before leaving the entrance, and Jake with it.

She didn't go straight to the library but went on her sister's Freakbook page to see if there where any Jackson in her friends' list. There wasn't, but Deuce did have a Jackson Jekyll in his friends, and he looked like the same Jackson that was still standing in her entrance.

_This is going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Next week: How it all started.


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Skin of my Yellow Country Teeth - Clap Your Hands Say Yeah

Jake had spent most of his night overthinking. In his head, he kept replaying the day before's conversation he had had with Cleo's sister. He thought he should have said something else, he should have done something for this conversation to last longer. It's funny how a chat that lasted less than five minutes impacted his life way more than the two-hours long discussions he had had with several people. But those people weren't her.

He wondered if he should tell Deuce about this, but figured out that he shouldn't. Since Cleo would more likely join herself in the talk and hear everything. To be honest, Deuce was the worst person to tell a secret. He would casually display them in a random discussion with his girlfriend. Jake knew it for sure. Two weeks after he joined Monster High, he found himself having a crush on Frankie - it was a long time ago. He had whispered it in Deuce's ear, because, that's what you do when you don't want things to be overheard, and five minutes later, he heard Deuce telling Cleo that he liked Frankie after she'd asked How was your day?

Needless to say that, Cleo being 'friends' with the Stein girl, it didn't take long before all the school, including Frankie, knew. Most embarrassing day of Jackson's life. At least, before yesterday.

Frankie wouldn't be the right person to tell either. When she learned he was crushing on her, she immediately told him she only saw him as a friend. Boy, he was ashamed. And like, three months later, when pain and shame had been buried as deep as were his feelings for Frankie, Deuce, the greatest secret-keeper, had admitted - without any pressure whatsoever - that Frankie was now the one crushing on Jake. It felt more awkward than when he was in her position, and he had told Frankie it was too late and "it's not you, it's me" and all the bullshit he could think of. And honestly, a year and a half after this incident, he still wasn't sure if she had moved on. But he wouldn't risk telling Frankie about Nefera.

The eldest de Nile haunted his thoughts. He'd tried to look for her on Freakbook - yes, it's like Facebook -, but she wasn't friends with Deuce or Cleo, and he couldn't find her after he typed her name, so he assumed she wasn't on the website. He tried looking for her in another social network when Frankie sat at his table all sweating after her Fearleader training.

"It's not even physically possible. You're all bolts and joules and you're sweating?", he joked as he saw her wince.

"What betrayed me? And please, don't say the smell.", she said, smiling at him.

"No, just the rolling drops of sweat on your forehead."

"Ugh… So? How did it go yesterday? Did you find Cleo's house easily?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, but I put the folder in the mailbox because I knocked and no-one answered me, so I guessed she wasn't there."

He lied better than he breathed.

"Oh good, I thought you didn't do it, actually, since you were ignoring my texts and calls last night.", she said, blaming him.

"Yes. Sorry, I went straight to bed when I got home."

It wasn't entirely wrong, he did run-up to his room and mostly his bed but not to sleep, only to rid himself from his erection that wouldn't go away, even after an hour-long walk. Of course, he wouldn't tell Frankie he had to jerk off after he met Cleo's sister, which was, by the way, naked under a silk shirt. It wouldn't be classy, nor polite towards both Nefera and Frankie, especially if the latter was in love with him.

"And, huh, about the other thing?", she asked.

She was watching him knowingly as if she was talking about something between him and her. Did she know about Nefera? Did Nefera tell Cleo she saw him when her sister got home? He thought he understood that both sisters didn't really like each other - how he understood her…- so it wouldn't be logical.

"What are you talking about?"

Now he was the one beginning to sweat.

"You know…", no he didn't. "Him."

He sighed in relief, which wasn't his greatest move, she could understand that something else was on his mind. Although she didn't seem to notice, she was too busy talking.

"The last time I saw Holt was last weekend. Did he appear yesterday? I mean, I hope he doesn't bother you."

"No. I checked and he didn't plan any alarm to appear this week."

Yes, cause this son of a bitch - sorry, mother - had the unpleasant habit to put some alarms on Jake's phone, without him noticing so he could turn into Holt during school.

"I think I'll only let him out this weekend, again. He's like a dog. God, I'm so fucked up.", he said, as he tousled his hair.

"Well, I think you're perfect.", answered the green girl.

See? Those kinds of comments made Jake so uncomfortable and made him doubt about his friend's feelings for him. He only smiled at her awkwardly, not knowing what to answer and not wanting to answer.

He wouldn't be able to tell when did he decide to go back to the palace, before going back home. Was it the night before or two minutes before entering the sand area? It didn't really matter since he ended up crossing the wooden bridge, knocking to the huge door, and entering the palace, again.

He went past the entrance, this time, and found himself in the living room. There were a lot of pillows on the floor and a huge Arabic rug below them. He didn't have the time to analyze the room in detail because he soon found himself face to face with the object of his thoughts - and desires.

"What now? What the fuck are you doing here?", she swore and he couldn't help but smile at the bad word.

She looked annoyed. And she actually was. He wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't this part of the plan yet. He was about to apologize when she spoke a truth she didn't want him to know.

"You're ruining the plan."

"What? What plan?", he was intrigued, really. He couldn't stop smiling and didn't know if it was because of what she just said or just because he was so happy to see her.

Whatever, it failed anyway., she thought. Another plan to throw in the trash.

"A plan against my dumb sister.", she said, awaiting a reaction. Maybe he would defend her.

"Wait…", he said before starting to laugh. "Are you… Are you trying to use me to get at your sister? To get at Cleo?"

She stared at him blankly. She couldn't find where it was hilarious. She tried to use him, and he found it funny? People would normally feel hurt, or attacked. And he laughed?

"Why are you laughing Human?", her voice sounded offended.

"Oh, sorry, Monster, haven't I told you my name, yesterday? I'm Jackson. Jackson Jekyll."

Monster? Really?

"And by the way… Monster, I am the last person Cleo de Nile would worry about."

She winced at the word 'Monster'. She hated that word. And what it meant. She wasn't human but she was far from being monstrous.

"Is there a reunion with mean people, you know like the AA meetings, and you're all there telling your shitty schemes to others and every one support each other and they're all happy for you when one of your mean plans finally succeeds?", he said cheerfully.

He honestly didn't know why he said that. He just found the idea funny. You would understand why he didn't talk much with his friends, they'll all find him weird at some point. Sometimes he just got verbal diarrhea and he couldn't help but say out loud everything that came across his mind. She was looking at him voiceless, and he hated himself right away.

"What I meant is, is plotting against your sister a hobby?"

"Is insulting people in their own house yours?"

Ouch. He wanted to apologize to her. Again. She was right, she was totally right, he was dumb. He was fucking stupid. He was cursing himself when he heard her sigh.

"I'm plotting against her because I'm bored."

That was the truth. She wasn't lying to Jackson. She was definitely bored. After three months locked up in her own house, who wouldn't be bored?

"And because I hate her."

That was too much info to give to someone she barely knew. She cursed herself internally.

Dumb bitch, can't you just shut up?

"Why are you bored?", he asked.

"Why don't you join social networks?", he pursued without waiting for an answer.

"I am on social networks.", she smiled - for the first time since he'd met her.

He had been looking for her on social networks? Why?

"Are you now?"

"Yes I am.", she answered, proud because he just confirmed, without saying it, that he'd been looking for her earlier. "Although, my profiles are all privates so that might be the reason why you couldn't find me."

She won that. He was so dumb, too dumb to compete against her.

"Probably.", Jackson answered.

He was trapped, anyway. But he still had some weapons to use against her.

"If you're so bored, why don't you go shopping? From what I could see yesterday you're missing some underwear."

Did he stare at my boobs? Asshole!

"Excuse me? I can't go shopping because I can't go out of here."

"Why?"

"How is it any of your business?", she wasn't smiling anymore. He was boring her.

"It is my business because you tried to use me in your plan. Which sucked, by the way."

For Horus' sake, just tell him and he will go.

"I am trapped here because my father grounded me after one of my plans, and they never suck, succeeded.", she answered with a sigh.

"Grounded?", he laughed at her. She wanted to slap him. "How old are you?"

She gasped. How dared he?

"Good Lords, your mother never taught you to never ask a lady's age?"

"Wait… You're okay with me talking about your underwear but I can't ask your age?", he was speechless.

What was wrong with women?

"I am over five thousand years."

He choked on his own saliva. What? Five thousand years? Deuce was fucking a grandma'? He couldn't understand how someone this old could look this hot. Maybe she'd had children or a husband. She had had the time to live more than a hundred lives and have a hundred husbands. She probably was a widow.

"Pardon me, Nefera, you just look… I mean you look like you're eighteen."

"Twenty, actually.", she felt nervous.

She didn't know why, but she didn't like his reaction. Like what, he was good talking and laughing with her but now he knew her age he didn't want to? What was wrong with men?

She wasn't twenty. But she had been awake for twenty years. Her body was twenty but she'd been alive for over five thousand years. It was complex, she knew it, and her age made her a monster. But otherwise, she looked just like any human.

Except she was more beautiful than any of them, maybe because she was to be Queen.

"How is this even possible?", he was still in shock. He still couldn't believe that the woman he'd jerked-off on yesterday was older than his own grandmother.

He regretted his reaction in a heartbeat. She felt hurt, he actually could see tears filling up her beautiful chocolate eyes. He was definitely not worth making this girl cry. She didn't deserve this, as evil as Cleo said she was, he made her feel ugly and he hated himself for this.

"I don't want to talk about this, I don't know you, I don't even know why you're here.", she said as she started to get away from him, as far as she could, actually.

She couldn't help tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated herself for letting him saw a weakness. She had wanted to explain to him why she looked twenty but was older, (way older…) but as soon as she had reminded herself that doomed day, she had thought about her dead or at least missing mother. She cursed herself for letting him saw her crying.

"Well, know that I'll stand here every night until I'll hear your story. And maybe even after. Every night, after school, I'll be in your living room waiting for you to speak up about your truth.", he had said that before leaving her.

He had promised her he would come every night, and he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm considering posting the next chapters on Sundays...
> 
> Next Chapter: They grow closer.


	4. The Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubble Gum - Clairo

The days seemed to look-a-like a lot. Each morning he would wake up, eat the same cereals in the same bowl, wear the same type of clothes, go to school with the same skateboard, go to the same classes with the same teachers and students. He was bored. During lunch, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even pay attention to the people around him. He daydreamed about Nefera, whom he got to see every evening after school. Every time he would go, their encounter would last longer than the previous ones and it made him happy that she opened up to him.

She would tell him about her sister, how she was jealous that Cleo was more 'free' than she was, especially considering that she was grounded. She explained to him that she used to be close to her father and that now that she has grown up, he grew closer to Cleo. It didn't seem to be a terrible father, it was quite the opposite. Apparently Ramses de Nile would privatize Sunday as Father/Daughters day where they would spend some time together cooking or playing board games like any regular family. She described him as a loving father, who always tried to be there for his daughters even though he was overwhelmed with work.

He'd told her about him too because unlike her sister, she seemed to be interested in others - Probably because he was the only person she could see during her punishment. She asked about his parents, and he told her he'd never known his father, that he had been raised by his grandparents and his mother and that they were all scientists. He was willing to tell her about his whole life, to keep no secret from her. Except for one thing.

He never wanted her to know about Holt.

It didn't take long before he started to feel fluttering in his stomach whenever he would see her or think about her, which he was doing all the time. When he was with her, his body always reacted and he had chills whenever he heard her voice. He was always semi-erect when he was with her, and knowing her, she would probably be pleased if she knew.

* * *

Nefera, on the other hand, spent her days plotting against Cleo. She was mad at herself because most of the time she would forget about a plan only because it would cause trouble to Jekyll. She started to like him and it was a first for her but she really didn't want anything to happen to him. She had tried to convince herself that the only reason she wouldn't want Jake to suffer was that he wouldn't come and distract her after school but she mainly just didn't want him to feel pain.

He had been something she'd missed in her life and didn't even know she was missing. He was kind, funny, sarcastic just like her and as a matter of fact, he wasn't ugly at all. She was even starting to feel attracted to him, and she denied it at first, thinking she was just in the need of a release, but after spending a whole day releasing the tension, she would still feel, well, horny when she saw him.

It wasn't as if she knew he didn't care or think about her this way. The boy may look shy at first look but damn, how he was suggestive with her. He had that small grin whenever he would tell something nasty that just made her want him even more, and she loved teasing him and seeing him hiding his crotch with his hands while pretending he was all cool and not affected. Although she hated it when he would notice her reactions, mostly her pointing nipples even though it wasn't cold out here so it could only mean that she was aroused and she didn't like it when he would tell her he saw that. She could easily shut him up saying she noticed he had a boner but she was a Princess, she needed to remain classy in all circumstances.

When they talked, they weren't that close to each other, but she could smell his perfume and even his sweat turned her on. Despite that, she liked to hear about his life and knowing him more and more every night.

From what she learned, he was the only human in Monster High and was friends with Deuce Gorgon, her sister's boyfriend. He also had a friend who was a girl but wasn't his girlfriend, as he pointed out at least three times when talking about her, and that girl was a Fearleader trained by Cleo. She was, apparently, the girl who asked him to deliver her grades to Cleo the night they had met.

She had told him that the only reason Cleo was Captain was because she'd given the title to her little sister. She told him about the werecats, her 'friends', Toralei, Purrsephone, and Meowlody, and he was glad to tell her that the latter had been his first kiss. Nefera wasn't happy to learn this but shut her mouth like a Princess shall and smiled at him cheerfully.

She understood that he wasn't a big fan of Cleo, because she was always between him and Deuce when they tried to have a discussion. He admitted to her that he hadn't told his friends about her yet, especially because Deuce didn't know how to keep a secret. She thought it would be best if their encounters would remain secret for a moment, she knew her sister, and she would return home every night just to prevent Nefera to talk to Jackson if she knew.

Needless to say that she was now eager to see him every day. They would only skip weekends because he had parties he had to go to if they didn't want to raise suspicions and because her father would be home on Saturday and it would be too risky. Her servants would never betray her, and if they did, she knew her father would fire them for their lack of loyalty towards one of his daughters. Ramses hated betrayal above anything else, the last time someone had betrayed him it had cost his wife's life and he wouldn't risk his daughters to lose another parent.

She hadn't told Jake about that story yet. It's not that she wasn't ready to tell him, because, she was, she knew he would understand and be able to be there for her. But he had told her that he would come every night until he'll hear her story, and she didn't want to lose him. For two weeks now, he had come over every evening, she had taken him for a walk inside of the palace and Jake had found it amazing. She hadn't taken him in her room yet, because it felt private but she felt like she was ready to do so tonight.

Every afternoon, she would take a shower, shave, brush her hair, do her makeup, all while pretending she wasn't getting ready for him. She spent a good forty minutes per day choosing what she would wear this evening.

She tried to stay casual and not look too dressed because she didn't want him to know that she would think about him all day long, nor that she would spend hours trying to look perfect for him. He didn't seem to care about his looks, after all, he would always come in with a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, sometimes he would have a hoodie but he would take it off soon enough, because of the temperature.

* * *

That night, she had a brown ribbon in her hair and a soft and light beige dress. She had three ranks of golden necklaces, including an eye of Horus, because as silly as it seemed, it gave her confidence. She had a pair of heels that she had knotted around her ankle, which was brownish too. Her make up was pretty natural except for her eyeliner that bordered the inner corner of her eyes. When she was done it was around 5 PM, and she knew he would be there in an hour or so.

"Don't be late, I hate to wait", she texted him, even though he wasn't late, and she would wait for him anyway.

Of course, he wouldn't be late, he even skipped school a little sooner so he would go and clean up a bit at his house. He thought about going straight to her house but he knew that by this time she was still getting ready. He was still in the shower when she texted him, and he answered her with a shower emoji and a wink. He got out of the bathroom, twenty minutes later, because he had to jerk off, because she had replied with a "thinking 'bout me?" which made his erection unbearable.

He didn't know what to wear. He didn't want to wear a shirt because it would be too classy, but he didn't want to wear a tee-shirt because he always did.

He ended up wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was done, for once, and he may have put too much perfume but he couldn't take another shower or he would definitely be late. It took him approximately forty-five minutes of walk to get from his house to hers. When he arrived in front of the palace, he let out a sigh, knowing he was later than he usually was.

* * *

"Hey.", he said once he got in.

She was beautiful, and she was waiting for him, sat on the entrance's little bench. He noticed she was smiling when she saw him, and he was pleased that she found him good looking enough.

He was handsome. She forgave him his few minutes late with a glance when she saw he was all dressed up. She stood and couldn't keep the smile off her face. Taking his hand, she pulled him towards her, walking backward, leading him to her room. Arriving in front of her bedroom's door, he got closer to her, so close that his left leg was between hers. Their lips were close too, they could feel each other breath and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

Usually, they would talk as soon as they would meet, first, they would play, teasing each other on how much the other was missing each and vice versa, then, they would talk about their day and their chat would pursue itself on his own. Tonight, he only said "Hey." and nothing else had been said yet. He didn't know if it was the fact that he chose to dress up a bit tonight but she seemed really into him, she couldn't help but smile and he thought that he never saw anything as pretty as her smiling at him.

They were still against that door, he could feel her heart beating against his, he could smell her delicious breath too. He could also feel her right thigh next to his manhood and strangely enough, this time he wanted her to know. She reacted with a louder breath, and, deciding she couldn't make out with him in front of her servants, she opened that damn door. She almost stumbled as she kept walking backward, keeping her eyes on his, seeing his irises getting darker and darker.

She fell when the back of her knees hit the side of her bed, and he stopped their eye contact when she was laying down in front of him. Had he already mentioned how beautiful she was? The end of her dress was rising up and he could see the top of her thighs. Her cleavage was showing too, and her chest - and perfect breasts - was rising and lowering in a way that could only be described as erotic. He lowered himself too, careful not to hurt her when his lips and hers finally met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Little disclaimer: Holt's character won't appear a lot until chapter 13. You will still have glimpses of him and what his life looks like when he's in control but he won't be as present as Jackson and Nefera until Ch. 13...
> 
> Next week: The Girl


	5. The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Love - The Maccabees

He didn't stay as long as he usually did, because as soon as they stopped kissing, they both needed some time to get through what just happened.

He'd kissed her first, that, she was sure of. But everything else was just blurry. She remembered him bitting her neck at some point, and mostly remembered that she became so horny just like that. Well, she already was even before he showed up to her house, mostly because she'd thought of punishments she would inflict him for his lateness, and mostly because all of them implied that one of them would end up having an orgasm. For Horus' sake, she really needed a cold shower, these were not Queen material thoughts. She should think about, well, how she could do to improve her authority upon her people, and not how many licks would it take for him to…

Stop! Just, stop!

Of course, it didn't take long before her thoughts returned to some NC-17 rated thoughts. Seventeen. He was seventeen. He was underage, she couldn't think of him this way, for fuck sake. But who was she kidding? She got off every freaking day thinking about him.

And… From what she could tell, her imagination had been gentle with him. A few times she'd seen him hiding his erections away from her, tonight, he had pushed it against her thigh and damn her, how she had been wrong. Let's be honest for a second, she wasn't a virgin. She was 5845 years old, how sad would it be if she still was…

So, she had had boyfriends in Monster High. Most of them were part of the Casketball team. All of them were jerks, though. She had sex for the first time when she was 5840, five years ago, well fifteen if you don't count the five millennia of sleep she took. But anyway, when she was fifteen, she had dated her first ghoul, and he didn't take long before the two of them started exploring sex together.

She didn't love the guy, she used him. Love, in general, wasn't something she was used to, it even scared her to think of somebody else's happiness above hers. She found it, well, ridiculous. One must love himself before sharing this love with somebody else. Nefera loved herself. She felt confident about her body, her mind, her choices. Unlike her dumb sister. How many times has she heard Cleo asking Deuce if he found her pretty? Like, who cared? As long as she thought she was, nothing else mattered!

As for recent events, she had dressed to please Jackson. But she would never ask him if she was pretty, first, because his body showed her how he thought she was pretty, and second, because for all the time she spent in front of the mirror, she knew she was.

It was true, though, that since she'd met Jake, she wanted him to be happy. But she wouldn't want him to be happy if it meant her being sad. She protected herself from sadness as much as she could, she didn't want to suffer again.

So all the boys she had dated before meant nothing to her, and she never had a heartbreak, which was a feat for a twenty-year-old woman who had dated four guys in her teenagehood. Although, Nefera went out with the same dude as Cleo did: Clawd Wolf. Well, Nefera dated him for like, three weeks during her last year in Monster High, which was Clawd's first year. And the year after that, she learned that he dated her sister. But besides this tumultuous relationship, Cleo never had her heart broke properly, even though she knew for a fact that she and Deuce had already broken up twice before getting back together. And she had already heard her sister crying like a starving baby because Deuce wouldn't answer her calls after a fight.

Ugh… Ridiculous…

Her mind drove back to Jake since they liked to mock Deuce and Cleo's relationship together, and also since they had shared more than a kiss last night. Well, not that more, but enough for her to feel the need to get off after he left. She didn't care about love but she wasn't a slut, she would never let someone have her so easily. She had thought about it, though. Almost, almost, giving up on her values to let in bury deep inside her core.

That Jekyll boy must have some experience, from what she knew, he only told her he'd kissed Meowlody, but she couldn't see why he would tell her about his sexual experiences. They never talked about sex actually. He joked a lot about it, teasing her most of the time, but he never mentioned having a girlfriend. Maybe he was dating someone, and he cheated on her girlfriend with her.

Whatever. He's a good kisser and probably a good fucker, keep him in your sheets and he'll end up dumping that girl of his.

* * *

When Jake got back home, he couldn't stop smiling. After he tossed off, which he's been doing a lot, lately, he was still smiling. The next day, at lunch, his smile was still obvious and Deuce found him oddly happy compared to every other day.

"Dude, what's going on with you?", asked the snake-haired boy.

"Nothing", answered Jake with a chuckle.

"Bro, don't lie to me, you look like you've had the best blow job ever."

Now that smile was joined by an erection that he thought would disappear for longer than twenty minutes. She didn't blow him, but she was so good at kissing that he could only imagine how good she would be at sucking his cock. Fuck, if his mom heard that, he would be going straight into a private school where he would pray a god he didn't believe in to wash from his sinful thoughts. Or she would just slap him for thinking about so many swear words in a second, she had educated him better than that, for fuck sake.

"Deuce, why do you always think about sex?", he asked his best friend.

He chuckled in his head, thinking that he probably had a lot more of sex thoughts than Deuce did, currently. Even if Deuce probably had a lot more of sex at all than Jake did.

He never had sex, but it was complicated. He couldn't call himself a virgin, because his body wasn't. Holt wasn't. Three months ago, Jake had woken up naked, in Scarah Screams' bed, as she was giving him a blowjob, certainly thinking it was Holt's cock she was sucking. That was his one and only time. And boy did he made the girl scream… in terror, when she saw she wasn't in bed with the same guy she ended in with.

He had told Deuce about it and they both laughed when they talked about it. Jackson wasn't ashamed of this, it was not his fault, after all… But it only made Jake more anxious about having sex with Nefera. What if they fucked, and she would wake up facing Holt, who was more experienced in this particular domain than he was. She would freak out, that was sure, but what proved him she wouldn't end up having sex with Holt, after all.

This couldn't happen. He wouldn't let Holt touching his… What was she? She wasn't his girlfriend, and she was more than his friends, after what happened last night.

He wanted to moan only thinking about this kiss. She tasted delicious. Their lips had danced for a good ten minutes without any interruption whatsoever. During their kiss, he had risen his hand up to one of her breasts and had palpated it, over her cute little dress, he had brushed his thumb against that nipple of hers he had wanted to touch since the very first night he had met her. And she had moaned. Sweet fuck, how she moaned. He could cum over and over just with the sound of her moans.

She had been wet, too. He didn't touch her inner thighs with his hands but his leg was between hers at some point in her bed and when he got home, he noticed a wet spot on his jeans. She was so pretty, panting, blushing, pointing, moaning, wetting. He was rather proud of himself actually, that he left her all soaking wet just with some kissing and petting.

"Dude! What happened?"

Deuce got him back to reality.

"Nothing, I just…"

"It's a girl, isn't it?", asked Deuce, all smiling and waiting for details. "How is she? Do I know her?"

"No, no, no. You don't and never will."

"So there is a girl! Or is it a boy?"

"It is not a boy, I'm not attracted to men, Dude."

He liked Deuce because the guy didn't care about people's sexual orientation. He knew Deuce would still act the same with him if he was gay and probably would ask even more questions about sex since he wouldn't know much about gay sex. That was what made Deuce a great guy. And an even better friend, even if he wasn't able to keep a freakin' secret!

"Well, you don't seem attracted to girls either, and yet you look like you've been seeing one!"

"What do you mean I don't seem attracted to girls?", asked Jake, Deuce was dumb sometimes.

"I thought you were asexual, I mean, bro, you left when Scarah fucking Screams was only asking for you to bury your balls deep into her mint pussy.", laughed Deuce, before receiving a hit from Cleo, who just joined the table, and now looked shocked with what she just had heard.

"Sorry, baby. You know I only think about yours, right?", he apologized with a few kisses on his girlfriend's knuckles.

"My what, exactly? And don't you dare to say that awful word again!"

Deuce kept apologizing and took Cleo on his lap, as Jake's mind wandered towards an adult-only world where Nefera would be sitting on Jake's lap. And she would rise, and sit, rise and sit, again and again, and she would moan and she…

"Jakey here was telling me about his little girlfriend."

Fucking Deuce.

"Oh really? You got a girl, Jekyll?", asked Cleo, mockingly.

Yes, sweetie, and it's your damn sister, that you hate, and that I would gladly help to take you down, you filthy little cunt.

"Yes, really.", was all he could tell her. Nefera would kill him if she knew he'd told Cleo about them.

"Do we know her?", she said, pursing her lips, raising an eyebrow.

"She's human. You don't know her. And I rather not tell you about her, we all know how a secret doesn't stay a secret for long with you, Cleo."

Deuce raised an eyebrow at him too and mouthed "Dude!" to him. Really? Like that was mean! He winced to him, rolled his eyes and apologized too.

"Sorry, it must be a lot to take in, I didn't want to hurt you. Anyway, I have homework to finish, since I couldn't last night.", he said, standing up.

He was really annoyed. Cleo really got on his nerves within a few seconds. He just couldn't stand her anymore.

 _Miss I am better than anyone even though my boyfriend needs to think to every other girl so he would have a boner with me._ Well, guess what dumbass? I only need to think about one girl, to have a boner, and it doesn't even disappear after I jerk off, because Nefera is so much prettier and hotter and interesting than you are!

Jake wanted to punch the wall. He was mad at Deuce, too. Why would he let his girlfriend talk to him like that? But Jackson didn't have the time to get even more angry at his friends because he soon heard a loud melody sounding in the whole cafeteria and it took him less than three seconds to faint at the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next Chapter: The Yang. (Finally a bit of Holt)


	6. The Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo Que Siento - Cuco

Holt raised his head and woke up in the middle of the school cafeteria. Oh fuck. Neither Jackson nor he had planned to switch in front of everyone. He turned on his heels to face his friends, the boys from the casketball team, all cheering him up. He shrugged to himself and walked towards their table.

"Yo, dude, what's up!" asked his cousin, Heath Burns.

As Holt talked with his friends, he felt a hand slide from one shoulder to the other, hugging him from behind. It was a girl. Now… Which girl? That was a really good question.

"Hey, Holt.", said a feminine voice he didn't recognize the slightest.

"Hey… You.", he answered, hesitating a bit.

He turned around and get off of her embrace to find himself in front of a little vamp he probably had bed last weekend. Not only did he blackout but he even had little memory of what - or who - he was doing when he was in control.

"I missed you on Saturday morning. Where did you go?", her eyelashes fluttered as she smiled at him, showing her little fangs.

"Huh… Look… Hot Stuff… I am not really a morning in bed, cuddly person, you know. No matter what we did together, it was certainly really fun, but it was fun as long as it lasted, see? Like, now it's over."

The 'hot stuff' didn't seem to appreciate this lack of attention, and it didn't take long before her hand had a special meeting with Holt's cheek, under the laughs of the casketball team.

Holt raised his own hand to rub his cheek, and as he did, his eyes locked with a very much interesting person. Rita.

The little redhead shared her passion for music with him, as long as her bed. At least, before. She was alone and since Holt was a gentleman, he left his dumbasses friends and let his legs lead him towards the pretty girl.

"What's up, Babe. How's that lil' boyfriend of yours doin'? Already leaving you on your own, ignoring the concurrence."

"Holt, I already told you not to call me that.", answered the New Goreleans' girl.

"Okay, Rita.", he smiled at her, he loved to annoy her.

"It's Operetta for you. Asshole."

Yes. She didn't like him a lot. She used to, but it seemed that one night he had too much alcohol and ended up kissing someone that wasn't her. They weren't dating, but they were close and had sex together, plus they listened to the same music, so she was the closest to a girlfriend for him.

When she learned his 'cheating' it didn't take long for the little diva to find herself a boyfriend, Johnny fucking Spirit. The school's 'bad boy'. A douchebag, if Holt must say. They were in a relationship since then. And honestly, Holt thought - no, he knew - that in the beginning, she only went out with him to make him jealous, but it's been five months now and she was still dating that shitface.

* * *

Jake woke up in the middle of the night, in his bed - which was a good thing. As soon as he opened his eyes he could feel his face hurting. He touched his arcade and felt what he assumed was dried blood, and winced at the pain. He got out of his bed and stood in front of the mirror on his bedroom's wall.

He had a black eye and several bruises on his face. His left cheek and nose were wounded and both seemed to have bled a lot in the past few hours. He noticed his eyebrow piercing was missing, so someone must have ripped it from his arcade earlier, which meant Holt must have been into a fight. That sucker.

He knew for a fact that Holt wouldn't take his own piercing off because he was the one getting it against Jake's approval. Last year, he woke up with both a piercing and a tattoo, and if he had winced at the first one because an eyebrow piercing wasn't something he found attractive, he had laughed when he saw the tattoo between his shoulder blades. It was a "yin-yang symbol" or Taijitu. It was one of the few things he agreed with Holt. This tattoo was kind-of a self private joke, and he liked it.

He kept analyzing his body, taking his tee-shirt off and checking the other bruises on his torso. Lost in his thoughts, he composed the number of his voicemail to check on Holt's messages. This was their main way of communication, both of them having their own phone and number.

He clenched his teeth as he listened to his alter-ego joking about the situation.

"Yo, dude, it's Holt, uh… I might or might not have gotten into a fight at school. My nose is currently bleeding, like I'm literally drowning under my blood. Ours, sorry. Yeah it was a pretty bad fight but we won, so be happy for that.", he said before laughing. In the background, Jake recognized the voices of the Casketball team members mocking Holt.

"It's none of you're business why, but hum… Johnny Spirit punched me. That fucker took me by surprise and he really got us bad. This motherfucking ghost kept disappearing when we tried to hit him. Ouch, my fucking arm, uh, it's probably for the best if you're the one telling Mom, I don't want her to annoy me with her sermons and all her "be good at school" bullshit.", he said while Jake sighed, knowing what bullshit he was talking about. "Anyway, have a nice day Jakey, don't forget to let me take the control on Saturday, this body needs his alcohol weekly dose!"

The hell he won't. Holt wasn't supposed to go out today and in a few hours he ended up waking up looking like a fucking thug. He sighed again and checked the time: 2:48 AM.

"Oh fuck. Fuck! Fucking Holt with his fucking fight.", he swore as he goes into his unread messages.

He had four text messages from her.

"Here I was thinking of you as someone punctual."

"Should've told me I kissed this bad."

"I'm really starting to worry."

"You could at least answer."

He was so screwed. She thought he ghosted her. Fuck. What could he say?

'Sorry, babe, see, the person I'm sharing a body with got out and got kicked by a ghost at school!'

He cursed himself as he started dialing her number. She picked up at the first ringtone.

"Finally.", she said.

"I am so so sorry, Nef. I swear I didn't want to ghost you."

"Then, why did you?"

"There was this fight at school, between two jerks and it kind of degenerated and I ended up in it, I think I got knocked out pretty badly and fainted."

"Fainted? Jake this wasn't fainting, it's a fucking coma! But, are you okay? I heard about this fight, it went pretty badly apparently."

"You heard about it? How?", he prayed for Cleo not telling her sister about Holt.

"Deuce got hurt too, Cleo brought him home earlier to nurse him, they didn't want his mom to find out."

"Yeah, I could really use a nurse too, I've got bad bruises honestly."

He could hear her laughing on the other side of the phone.

"Is this serious or just some made up excuses for me to nurse you?"

"Who knows?", he laughed, too. "You want me to come and see you? I mean it's late but I can still probably make it before dawn."

"No, no, we will catch up tomorrow. Have some rest, sweetheart."

He smiled at the nickname. She never called him that before, to be honest, 'Jake' was already familiar enough for her, she wasn't used to calling people by their nicknames and it took her some time before she stopped calling him 'Jekyll'.

"Sweetheart? Really? Now if you're that loving tonight, I might actually come to your place and enjoy this rare moment."

"Stop, I was really worried about you today, hence the sweet name. I almost even asked Deuce if you were okay, earlier."

"Oh, look at the evil princess caring for a human.", he laughed, teasing her.

She made a disgusted sound but was actually smiling. She missed him and was actually relieved he was okay.

"I'll see you tomorrow…", he paused, trying to find a nickname good enough to please her but not too sweet so she would think he'll go too far. "... Princess."

"Good night, Jake."

And with that, she hung up. Smiling because her prince finally contacted her and that she could finally go to sleep, now that she knew he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next week: The Tension


	7. The Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Rated M words that are clearly unsuitable for the youngest, so unless you're over 17, I suggest you skip this page.
> 
> The Holy Hour - The Cure

He ditched school the next morning. Well, not 'ditched' because his mother was a teacher there and she would have killed him as soon as she would have learned that he was missing classes. No, he _acted_ so that his mother would tell him to stay home and rest. He'd smile at himself devilishly as she'd closed his bedroom's door, and thought how good it was to lie a bit sometimes. His mother already knew he got into a fight because she kept records of every move Holt was doing when he was out. From what he understood, Holt had gotten home after school and slept in his bed until their mom arrived and checked all the bruises.

"Honey, you should have seen how it was worst yesterday, I tried my best but he really looked as if a car had hit him and rolled over him several times!", she had told him.

As he heard the front door slam downstairs, he got out of bed and started to dress up quickly. The simple fact of shoving one arm in a sleeve was painful. But it didn't stop him from getting out, riding his skateboard a little slower than usual. He wouldn't take the risk to fall over and get any more bruised than he already was. And even though his cheek hurt him, he couldn't stop smiling when he entered the sand area of New Salem.

He'd thought about surprising her, not telling her he would come and sneak into her bedroom to wake her up but he didn't because: a) it kind of made him seem like a psychopath, and b) it will reduce by far his chances of getting her. She would fucking kill him if he dared to see her not prepared and cleaned up, and it would only have her annoyed and grumpy and it was the last thing he wanted. So he had texted her as soon as his mother had closed the door.

He was surprised to see her greeting him in her pajamas, _pleasantly_ surprised, of course. She had brushed her teeth and her hair in a hurry as soon as she saw the text he'd sent her, which was ten minutes ago, but she decided not to lose time on changing her clothes. So she had remained in her silk cream-colored pajamas, which were a tank top and short. It showed off more than she'd ever shown him already and she knew he would like that too.

She was smiling back at him until he could hear and see her gasp when he got closer to the front door. He barely had a foot inside the palace that she took his head between her hands and he expected a kiss, already closing his eyes and pushing his lips towards her.

"For fuck sake, Jake, what the hell happened to you?!", she yelled at him so high that his eyes shot open as he believed the entire castle heard her scream.

"Shhh… I told you, a fight started and I fainted after a kick."

"Yeah, I thought you got kicked once and fainted, not that they had all kept going at you even when you were unconscious.", she winced as she examined his face. "Fuck, Jake, your eyebrow."

He was lost in her eyes. He didn't care about his face, he was just smiling at her, and it made him look proud of getting beaten up. He wasn't of course, but his damn smile told otherwise.

"You know you're beautiful?"

She looked at him, made an annoyed sound and pulled his arm towards her as she led him to her bedroom for the second time. He made little hurt sounds all the way. She seated him on her bed but remained standing as she leaned over his face to stare closely at his eyebrow.

"Fuck, that hurt."

"Why the hell does your arm hurt? Did you punch them too? And don't lie to me, I've dated jocks, I know how to recognize someone that got into a fight by accident from someone that created the fight."

Huh, interesting. She had dated jocks. Oh, she definitely wasn't a virgin anymore, if he still had any doubts. Now, what annoyed him was that she'd probably dated a few of his current fellow teams.

"Who did you date?", was all he answered her, and it annoyed her even more.

"I'm sorry? Answer my question, first.", she raised an eyebrow at him and it reminded him of Cleo. Except he found it sexy when Nefera did it and deadly annoying when Cleo did.

"Fine. I got accidentally into the fight and when I received a lost punch, I fought back. But I really ended up passing out and it's the only reason why I didn't come yesterday."

"Why did you lie to me, then?", she said, raising her eyebrow again and crossing her arms against her chest, it only proved him that she didn't believe him.

"Well… I didn't want you to think I was a fighter, I mean, that I had troubles out there."

"Jake, I couldn't care less if you were a fighter and if you had any issue, I hope you would at least consider telling me so that I can help you.".

She now had her hand resting on his bruised cheek, and he lifted his hand that he had put on her inner knee, getting higher and higher, caressing the back of her thigh with his palm and moving it to her side before he would touch her ass. He grabbed her by the hips as his eyes fell on her belly button's piercing. A little golden jewel he'd never seen before.

"So, who did you date?", he asked, still lost in his thoughts.

"You don't know them.", she said, smiling at him. "The only guy you might know is Clawd, a werewolf. We went out for like, three weeks but it was too much fur to deal with."

She dated fucking Clawd Wolf. Holy shit. How was he supposed to keep up with that?

"Did you two, huh, slept together?", he asked, unconfident.

She looked at him strangely. They hadn't had that talk, yet, and honestly, she knew she'll boil with rage if he mentioned another girl he had done something with so she wasn't sure if she wanted to confess her sex life to him.

"Yes. Once. As I said, it was too much fur to deal with. It wasn't great, really…", she said as he looked at her directly. "You know him. You do, right?"

"He's one of my fellows. I play casketball with him.", he said, trying to keep his nerves.

She knew they shouldn't have talked about that. She didn't want him to picture her with Clawd the next time he'll saw his teammate. Nefera started caressing his cheek softly, kissing his forehead as she took a step inside his open legs, getting her body closer to his face.

"You have exes too, I presume. I might know them."

"No. I never dated anyone, I wasn't the kind to be interested in that."

"That? Meaning sex, or girls?", she asked with a little smile.

"Both, I guess. I mean I was busy with keeping my grades at the highest while doing skate and playing casketball. I didn't have time for a girlfriend."

"Never? Like, you never had a crush or something?"

"I had, several. I have one, currently, but that, I suppose you already know."

She smiled even more and sat on his lap, straddling him.

"And about sex? You asked me if I fucked the werewolf, now it's your turn to confess."

He was getting harder and harder as she started to lower both of their bodies on her bed. He was now laying down on her bed with her on top of him, now sitting on his crotch, his hands petting her hips as hers was on his torso.

"There's nothing to confess.", he smiled as he confessed his 'virginity' to her. "Although, I had a blowjob once."

He laughed as he saw her smile fade and her eyebrows frown.

"What? Wait, some girl sucked you and you didn't have sex with her?"

Now he was the one frowning, Deuce had said quite the same thing when he learned.

"I never asked for her to blow me, I woke up with her sucking my dick and I didn't even know her!"

"Wait, what proves you that you never had sex with her then?"

If he was pleased by the jealousy she was obviously showing him, he was quite annoyed with her curiosity. He hated it but when it came to Holt, he didn't have the choice but lie to her.

"I would remember my first time, trust me."

"Hmm… So, a blowjob, then. Nothing more, you didn't think about sex because your… Grades were more important. What kind of guy are you?"

He pushed his hips against her so she would feel him and shut up. It only made her smile even more as she started to kiss his jaw.

"I do think about sex sometimes. I've been particularly thinking about sex a lot more than usual these past few weeks."

She bit him slightly and smiled at him.

"You had nasty thoughts about me?"

He finally moved his hands from her hips and took her face in his hands.

"You have no idea.", he said, chuckling before kissing her deeply.

She soon opened her mouth to let their tongues dancing together, after what he attempted to switch places and be on top of her, but as soon as he raised she pushed him back on the bed. She was overwhelmed, she wanted to sink into him. His erection was pushing against her crotch and she knew she was already too wet for her own good. Without even knowing it, she started to grind him as she returned on kissing him. His left hand was resting on her bare breast, slid under the top and finally touching it, rolling her nipple between his fingers. His other hand was petting her ass, which was as soft as he imagined it.

She was moaning, already. She felt like a real virgin, the only fact of him touching her breast getting her so hot. She could feel the slickness on her short, it turned her on even more, she kept grinding him and could feel him being as hard as wood under her. His jeans were irritating her thighs but she didn't care and grind on him harder as if she tried to sink deep inside him. He finally managed to roll her over and ended on top of her, she saw him smiling with pride before going back to kiss him. Her hands lost themselves in his hair before she let one dive a little lower, as she started to unbuckle his belt.

"Wait, Nef."

"Don't worry virgin, your time hasn't come, yet."

He winced but soon stopped as a grin took place on his lips. She got his jeans lower on his thighs so his underwear - and mostly its contents - would be out. She let out a moan as she touched it with her eyes closed, she only wanted to grind him right now. They rolled over again and she found herself nearly impaled on him as his dick pointed right towards her entrance. If it wasn't for his boxers and her shorts, he would have penetrated her mistakenly and, she was actually so wet that he might have gotten balls deep inside her with no resistance.

She let out a swear word. He laughed but soon it was replaced with his own moans as she started to give him a hickey.

She had fallen asleep against, him, still in her pajamas, as he had put his jeans back. He was still hard, and he didn't know when he would be able to jerk-off but the sooner the better. They had given each other a few hickeys, she had taught him how to and soon had found herself with three hickeys on her chest. The fact that no-one should saw these being a good excuse for sucking her in hidden places. His neck and jaw, on the opposite, were a bit marked, she had bitten him lightly so that it would look as if it was other bruises. His chest, just like hers, had purple hickeys, though, and he almost cum when she was giving him some.

She had been wet, he knew it since his boxers had ended with a sticky wet spot that he knew, wasn't coming from him. But most of all, he had seen a slick trail running down her thigh at some point. He was kind of proud that he provoked this kind of reaction to Nefera. His _girlfriend_. He had a _girlfriend_. They had talked about it when they rested before she fell asleep. They had concluded that they were dating but that no one must ever know that they even knew each other. That was the roughest part. He wanted to scream it on every roof, wanted every asshole she'd dated to know that she was _his_ now.

The only person he didn't want to know he was dating Nefera, actually, was Holt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 1st "M Scene", kinda. I am a little uncomfortable posting this but I still feel good with this chapter, I like it...
> 
> Thanks for reading, anyway!
> 
> Next Week: The Day Out.


	8. The Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five String Serenade - Mazzy Star

Nefera had fallen asleep in Jackson's arms after a talk that had defined their relationship and had only woken up when her now-boyfriend had gotten out of her bed because he had to get back home. He had kissed her deeply before leaving her bedroom with a little grin on his face, and she had rolled on herself to face the ceiling, smiling like a child. She just felt good and was happy with her life and how it turned out for one of the first times in her life. She felt like she was floating in the air and she couldn't keep from smiling. She had a boyfriend. A secret boyfriend, which was actually even better, since no-one would be plotting to go against her happiness this time.

There was no way her sister should be aware of her relationship because she knew too well that Cleo would be far from happy to know about it. She would probably think it was all part of a plan to destroy her. Hell, no, it was quite the opposite since she was completely off upon trying to get revenge for her little sister. The only thing she could think about was him, and how their first time together will be. She wasn't the kind to think about sex all day long, usually, but lately, since she met Jake, actually, it was in her head 24/7.

She chuckled for herself and ran a hand over her stomach before reaching the place that had been lacking touch all day. Her other hand grabbed her breast, trying to reproduce the same gests he's done to her earlier, as she imagined his hands instead of hers. On the other side of the door, her servants could hear, for the second time of the day, sweet muffled moans coming out of the eldest princess' bedroom.

She woke up in the morning by hearing the door of her bedroom open itself. She first thought it would be Jackson, missing another day of school to linger in her bed all day long, like the day before, but it turned out it was a man, the only man she never wanted to picture herself in bed with.

"Ugh! Dad! Knocking! Boundaries!", she said as her eyes flinched.

He opened her curtains and let the broad daylight invade his eldest daughter's room. He laughed when he saw her face wincing at the light.

"Good morning, dear child. I thought I would surprise you today.", he said as he sat on her bed.

"What time is it?", she asked, hiding her face under her pillow.

"Time to get up, and dress. You're going out, today."

His daughter's face lightened up, and she smiled so brightly to him that he felt a bit of remorse for what he just said.

"Really? I'm not grounded anymore?", she asked, eager to get out of this place.

"No, you're still under a punishment, sweet face. But, today, I've decided to put you to the test and to be nice to you. I'm leaving all weekend and I wanted to tell Cleo personally, so I thought you and I could take a ride to your former high school and I could let you breathe the fresh air while I'll talk to your sister. It also is to replace Father/Daughters' day, since I won't be there Sunday."

"You're taking me out?", she smiled, still. It wasn't out for the day, or even forever, but it was still more than what she'd had until then. "Wait, when will I see you, then?"

"Next Friday. Don't worry, our servants will be there to provide you with any entertainment you need."

She frowned. Painting portraits and reading hieroglyphs wasn't as entertaining as her father thought it was. Though her smile quickly came back on her face when she realized that going to Monster High implied surprising Jake. She cheerfully got up and started to dress up after pushing her father out of her room, telling him she would hurry.

* * *

As always, Jake was lost in his thoughts at lunch, thinking about the dream he had last night. No need to specify the kind of dream we're talking about, but let's just say that his girlfriend was the main actress of that dream. He was interrupted by a punch in the back as Deuce sat next to him with his tray.

"Oh my god.", said the snake-haired boy. "Oh my god!"

"What? What's going on? Why are you yelling?", asked Jake, as he started to panic.

"Is that a fucking hickey?!", screamed Deuce. There was a hint of enthusiasm in his voice as he grabbed Jackson's jaw with his hand, and turned his head to analyze the small bruises on his friend's chin and neck.

"Shut the fuck up, dude, it's from the fight.", his answer sounded so fake. You could hear his smile in his voice.

"Oh dear gods, Cleo, baby, check that out.", said Deuce as his girlfriend leaned over the table to see the hickeys.

"My, my, Jekyll… You found yourself a sucker.", she was smiling mockingly as she sat back and started to open a bottle of water.

If you knew who was the said sucker..., he thought, smiling snarkily.

"Did she suck something else? Please, tell me she sucked your dick! Ouch!", said Deuce when he received the bottle of water in the head. "Babe!"

"Stop with those nasty words already! You look like a perv!", said Cleo, crossing her arms.

Jake was softly touching the skin where said-hickeys were when Deuce leaned near his ear to whisper something to him.

"Did you fuck that bitch?"

And there, at that exact moment, he felt a presence behind them, as he watched Cleo's jaw drop and her expression fade in a second.

"Geez, Cleo, where did you found that pig of a boyfriend?"

Jake froze the same as Cleo did. Impossible. It couldn't be. He didn't dare to turn around and face her. His expression would probably betray him and their secret. And that's when he realized. She heard Deuce. She heard his best friend calling her a bitch. And asking him if he'd fucked her. For fuck sake, Deuce!

"Oh, fuck off, Neffie.", said Deuce, turning around and giving her a middle finger.

"Nefera?", asked Cleo, finding back her voice. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be Homestuck?"

"Ugh… Yeah, well, Dad took me with him, he's waiting for you. I heard it might be about your grades.", she answered, faking a compassionate expression, before smiling proudly to her little sister.

Cleo made an annoyed sound and quickly stood up to leave the cafeteria. Nefera watched her leaving, just like Jake, who finally turned around and took knowledge of his girlfriend. She looked down at him and seized his face just like Deuce did earlier, only her touch was soft and enchanting.

"Hmm… That bitch, indeed, is good at sucking.", she said with a small wink before turning and leaving the cafeteria too.

"Dude… What was that?", asked Deuce, laughing, while Jake was trying to figure out what had just happened. "Huh, your phone is vibrating, that must be the sucker!"

Jake's eyes went down on his phone, and he chose to take this opportunity as a way out.

"Sorry, mate, I really got to take this, I'll be back in five.", he said as he, too, got up and left the cafeteria.

When he got outside and turned off the buzz, he passed across Nefera talking from afar to her father, and slid behind the school, waiting for her to join him.

She did, still looking out for her father, before losing his sight and turning to face her boyfriend.

"Hey!", he said, all cheered-up. As he caressed her cheek, beginning to pull her in for a kiss.

"Hey, no, no kissing.", she answered. "Someone might see us."

He pulled her against him anyway and started nipping at her neck.

"So? I'm a bitch?", she asked him, teasingly.

"No. It's Deuce, babe, he's…", he looked at her as he apologized for his friend. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I'm just happy I got to surprise you!"

"Yeah! How come, by the way? Are you still grounded?"

"Hum… Yes, I'm still grounded, but, my dad wanted to take me out today. He's out for the weekend, so… Maybe you could come by and, huh, enjoy a sucker's company."

His lips went back to her neck as he smiled against her skin.

"Hmm, my little sucker. I'll tell you about that, okay? But I probably will come and enjoy your company. Who would say no to that?", he said as his hand grabbed one of her buttcheeks, and she let out a soft moan.

"I'd like to ask you to bring your pajamas but I'm afraid you won't need one.", she said, playful before it was his turn to groan in her neck.

Her hands were lost in the boy's hair and he pushed her even more against him, biting her neck, as they both started to lose themselves into the other's moans. They both got back to reality when Nefera's name was screamed from afar.

"Shit. Bye, baby. I'll see you tonight.", she said as she rearranged her look quickly and pecked a kiss on Jake's lips, before she left, joining her father back.

* * *

When she was gone, he hit his head against the hard wall behind his back and breathed loudly. Trying to sort his thoughts out. It lasted a few minutes but he knew he would be hard all afternoon. He tucked his hands in his underpants to maintain his cock up so that his erection wouldn't be as obvious and thanked his tee-shirt to be long enough to hide the tip of his dick against his jeans.

"Fuck."

He then left his little hideout and went back inside of the school, just as he heard a loud melody ringing again, in the hallways.

When he raised his head, his skin was blue, and Deuce saw Holt joining him back at their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next Week: The First Time


	9. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The following content is Rated M and may not be suitable for the youngest readers.

When Jake returned to consciousness, he was home, on his couch. He didn't know what was the thing with that freaking ring tune at school, but he will need to talk about it to his mom before the situation becomes out of control. Looking at his phone, he checked for the date. Still Friday. Good. He knew too well that Holt could be out for days just to annoy him, like two months ago, when Jake had been unconscious for five days. Holt had even taken classes for him. Fortunately, Holt hated school, so he would always try to appear on weekends and not during classes.

No new voicemail, no texts, no news from Holt. That bastard hadn't started a fight this time, great. It was 6 PM, which meant he was a bit late for his meeting with Nefera, but he decided to take his time. It seemed like they were going to have sex during the weekend, so he tried to prepare mentally for this. It wasn't as if his body had never had sex, but it would be his first experience and he would bet all the money he had that Holt's first time wasn't as hot as his' would be.

* * *

He ran up the stairs up to the bathroom and climbed inside the shower after tossing his clothes in the laundry basket. Jackson was hairless when it came to beard and mustache but his legs made him look like a yeti. Knowing that Nefera didn't like hair - or fur, in Clawd's case - he thought it would be better to shave _everything_. He felt dumb when, as he shaved his pube, he made long deep breathes. He was anxious, mostly because he was afraid of being bad in bed, and it seemed like the future queen would not stay with someone that couldn't satisfy her, but also because he didn't know shit about how to deal with that. Did he need condoms? Like, could she get pregnant? Because technically she was more than 5000 years old and menopause might have hit her already. He simply didn't know, and couldn't see himself call her to say "Hey, are you too old to get pregnant or do I have to buy condoms before I get to your place?".

He had condoms, that, he knew. Well, Holt had condoms hidden in a box under their bed, as if Jake would never clean his room and find them. He remembered that Holt even had two different sizes, and that, at the time, Jake didn't know it was possible, so he had asked Deuce who answered he bought "regular ones". Let's clear a point, here. His penis wasn't long like a fucking horse, it was like 5'9 but it wasn't thin, which Jake found annoying because of how little discreet it was when he had a boner - and that happened a lot, lately. Wait. Deuce bought "regular ones", so Deuce bought condoms for Cleo not to get pregnant. Okay, so he will need condoms.

Going back to his bedroom, a towel around his waist and his damp hair leaving waterdrops on his way, he knelt near his bed and pulled out the shoebox from under his bed. It was filled with three different types of condoms, and Jake thought he only had the choice, now. Now he was going back to being nervous. How many of these should he take? 'Cause if he took only one, he would cockblock himself for the weekend, and he felt like his first time wouldn't be the only time of the night; but if he took several, and she'll see he did, she could get angry at him thinking he meant to fuck her all weekend, like an object, and he would be cockblocked _forever._ He hit his head against his bed and picked a handful of condoms he would hide in his backpack, and one condom he put in the pocket of his jeans.

Dressed up, hair dried, bag packed. He was ready to go. He rode his skateboard a little slower than usual as he started to sweat.

_Don't be a pussy, Jekyll. You already did this, you don't remember but your body does, trust it._

* * *

Nefera was feeling really confident about the weekend. The only black dot being her freaking sister being home for the whole weekend. It turned out that their father had allowed Cleo to do a party, while he was out. When Nefera complained, he said it would be a way for her to "meet new people", she had burst out of laughing and needless to say, Ramses didn't like to be made fun of. So tomorrow night, Cleo's guests would be attending which kind of ruined Nefera and Jackson's sexcapade, but they would at least have tonight to do so. She couldn't wait for him to get there.

He sent her a text saying he'd left his place about an hour ago and he still wasn't there. She was afraid he would dump her or even stand her up, and as she started dialing his number, she saw him arriving from afar. He looked nervous, and it made her smile.

"Hurry, Cleo and Deuce are here...", she whispered as he put a step inside.

He didn't say anything but winced and scurried inside of her bedroom. She followed him, and once he was inside, she observed him meticulously.

"You are late. What happened?", she said, full voice, now.

"Yes, sorry, my… My skate had a small rock stuck in one of its wheels."

He was lying. He always avoided her eyes when he lied to her. Now seeing how nervous he looked and how wet his hands looked, he probably was scared about tonight. How could she blame him? Although she didn't remember being nervous for her first time, well, she was but she always did that one thing when she felt anxious, which was to destabilize someone else, by making everyone believe she felt confident about doing the scary thing. Tonight, it wasn't pretending, she was confident, she knew that she and Jake would be perfect, that it was probably going to be the best sex of her life, and she was just eager to dive in.

"Hey, chill, there's nothing to stress about.", she said as he sat on the side of her bed.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes before taking his jacket off, nervously. He felt hot and it wasn't the temperature.

"Easier said than done.", he answered, eyeing her getting closer to him.

She only had to cup his cheek with her hand for him to relax and puff a deep breath.

"Jake, has anything went wrong in that part of our relationship, already? Never. It was always good, and nothing bad ever happened, so, trust me, there's nothing to stress about. I will guide you, and help you, even though I'm sure that you will be perfect on your own.", she reassured him, her hands now tied around his neck as she was sitting on his lap.

"How can you be sure I'll be perfect? I'm clumsy you know, I could do so many mistakes.", he sighed, then whispered, "I could put my dick in the wrong hole."

She laughed and kissed him before he plunged his head on her cleavage, breathing her scent, calming down a little.

"People have been having sex since millenniums, you, of all people, should know. It's natural, don't worry about it."

He raised his head to kiss her, then drew back to admire her and her outfit he knew she took hours before choosing. He wore a plain white tee-shirt and a pair of jeans, as always, but she had her hair up in a messy bun, and she wore an orangish-pinkish maxi dress, with some golden snake earrings. She looked natural and yet so pretty. He really started to feel tight in his jeans, good thing he knew that tonight he would finally release that damn tension.

He took her back in his lap and went back on kissing her. He started to slide his hand under her dress, rising the long skirt up and caressing her back. Jake let his hand going near her rear so he could toy with the top of her panty but he soon found out that she wasn't wearing any. She smiled against his lips as he started to grab her bare buttcheek.

His other hand moved from her cheek to her thigh as he went to reach up to her wet entrance, and he felt her breathing intensify. He cupped her core with his right hand as his left hand moved from her back to her chest. Her hands moved from his neck to his hair and within seconds she was lost and her breaths soon turned to moans. He groaned as she whispered his name when he started to explore that precious part of her. He found her entrance and without thinking twice, pushed the tip of his thumb inside of it.

"Fuck!", she panted, smiling. "See, you found the right hole."

He smiled too and returned to kiss her, their tongues starting a tango, as he removed his thumb from her, before inserting his index inside. He removed it too and inserted his middle finger, he wanted every part of his body coated with her juice, and soon, each of his fingers was surrounded by her natural lube. She was dripping on his legs, he could feel his pants wetting.

He stopped kissing her and turned her around so that she was laying on the bed. Climbing it, too, he looked at her and licked his index before putting it back inside of her. His mouth went straight to her nipples, sucking them and biting them through the tissue of her dress, and he groaned each time she pulled his hair. The pain was delicious, just like her wetness. He raised himself, still fingering her and watched her.

The scene was perfect. Her cheeks were flushing red and her lips were swollen. Her eyes were mid-close but they would clench from time to time, just like her hand against the bed's blanket.

He went back to kissing her and lowered down to her neck as he inserted his middle finger along with his index inside of her. She expressed some pleasure, and he felt content with himself. He kept going in and out of her and her hand joined him as she took his thumb and placed it upon what he guessed to be her clitoris.

"Do some circle with your thumb, and, those that are inside, move them up and down. You're doing great, really."

He did as she said, trying to focus on multitasking as he tried to take his jeans off with one hand. She laughed and helped him with her feet, before freezing and moaning louder than before. He pushed his thumb against the spot she'd place him and kept going up and down inside of her, and it seemed to please her. As far as he was concerned, his dick was throbbing with each moan he heard, and for fuck sake, there were a lot.

With his free hand, he untied her dress from behind her neck and freed her breasts. He dived directly upon those, licking, tasting, eating them out. He was nipping at one of her nipples when he felt her getting tighter around his fingers and he heard her moans get louder and closer.

She came with a swear word, and she was smiling so much it hurt her cheeks. As she tried to get her breathing back to a normal pace, he took his fingers out of her and licked them.

"Fuck, I can't wait to fuck you.", was all he could say, he was out of breath too.

"Me too. But, first things first.", she said with a peaceful sigh, pulling Jake next to her before climbing his lap.

She bent over and kissed the tip of his boxers, pointing up. She pulled down his underwear and stood still in front of his penis. She froze and he started to feel anxious again.

"What? It's not normal? Why do you stare at it?", he asked, panicking.

Her eyes fluttered and she smiled at him. Before laughing for herself.

_"It's not normal?"... No, it's not, how is she supposed to fit this inside of her?_

"No, Jake, everything is fine. I just… It's quite bigger than my exes'. But… Don't worry, I will figure it out."

He flinched at the mention of her exes, the last thing he wanted was to picture her and Clawd in the same position as they were, two minutes ago. On the other hand, his was bigger than Clawd's. He hesitated between feeling flattered or offended.

"Can you, please, not mention your exes when we're in such a position? I'm not bragging you about my past experiences, as few as they were.", he said, trying not to sound as angry as he really was.

"Hm… 'Bout that, what's the name of the girl that sucked your dick?", she didn't feel attacked and didn't seem to understand he would not want to talk about that right now.

"Scarah, but, what the fuck? Nef why do you ruin the moment? I don't want to think about her right now."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie, I'll suck the memory of that Scarah out of you."

And with that, she leaned down and took him in her mouth. He didn't even have the time to reply to her, the only sound that could come out of his mouth being groans and swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next week: The Freedom.


	10. The Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of my readers might currently be in quarantine right now, and I hope you're well, I also hope that my story is distracting enough for you. Where I live, I've been asked to stay home and not go to work but to keep myself available, so I will probably have enough time to write a few chapters and maybe post them more frequently.
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

On Monday, at noon, as Deuce was looking for sitting next to his best friend, he couldn't find him in the cafeteria. It wasn't on Jake's habits to skip lunch, let alone on _Monday_ when they had their little talks where they would tell the other about their weekend. Deuce's weekend had been amazing. Cleo had thrown one of the greatest party he had ever attended to, most of the school had been there, but Jackson hasn't. He'd told Deuce he needed to see his girl, the sucker, as Deuce called the mysterious human. Deuce knew very little about his friend's new interest and, to be honest, if it weren't for the hickeys he'd spotted on Jackson's jaw earlier, he wouldn't even believe this girl would've ever existed.

Deuce kept looking for Jake and came to the conclusion he simply wasn't here as he stepped in the corridors to look for Jackson somewhere else. He cursed himself but his curiosity of learning about Jake's sex life was stronger than his will to listen to Cleo spreading gossips if he stayed inside alone.

He finally found Jake several minutes later, the dark-haired kid was sitting on a bench in the gymnasium where the team used to play Casketball, his head in his hands.

"Dude? What are you doing here? I've been looking for you everywhere…", said Deuce as he sat next to his friend and started to frown when he saw Jake's face.

He had bags under his eyes and a shitty face, and Deuce immediately knew that Jackson's weekend had been crap.

"Fuck, what happened?", he asked, concerned.

"I hate my life.", answered Jake.

"It didn't go well with the sucker?"

Jackson simply chuckled to his friend, who kept staring at him with a look of misunderstanding.

"It was perfect at first, you know. We… huh, _pleased_ , each other, and it was amazing. But…", he said, sighing. "We didn't do it."

"What? Why? I thought you said you were sure you two would… _Fornicate_.", replied Deuce.

"Yeah, we thought too. I'm just, I don't know out of fucking luck or something."

"What happened, then?"

* * *

What happened? After she'd blown his dick she proposed they'll take a shower before diving in… It all went perfect, she was kissing him and jerking him off at the same time with one hand, as she was touching herself with the other. And suddenly, the bubble of happiness and lust they've been stuck in for a good two hours had popped off when he felt her hand stopped moving around his shaft and she stopped kissing him.

He'd seen her gaze drop to the level of their crotches and looked too, only to see the hand that wasn't around his dick covered with red. He'd barely the time to react that she had withdrawn from him, letting go of his still hard member, and immediately thrown her hand under the faucet to rinse it from the bright color, as she started to repeat his favorite word over, and over.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Really?"

"What? What's this? Did I hurt you?", he had asked her as she finally raised her eyes to meet his.

She had had a small laugh but her face soon turned to an expression of sadness as she was cupping one of his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, it's just my moon blood.", she'd said with an apology look.

It took Jake some time to understand what she meant by this term he'd never heard before. He was holding her left arm, caressing it thoughtfully before he finally understood that he wasn't the cause of this bleeding and that _moon blood_ meant _periods_. Oh.

"Oh. Okay. Huh, do you want me to stay?", he'd said before he saw her eyebrows rise and he knew he shouldn't have said that.

* * *

Deuce couldn't help himself but laugh at his friend. Gosh, Jake really was unlucky when it came to sex.

"Do you want me to stay? Really? Jake, dude, you couldn't get more screwed…", he said as he kept laughing between two breathes. "Shit… What did she say?"

"She threw me out. Said she would see me on Monday, so technically, I'll see her tonight.", Jake answered. He felt terrible and didn't think the situation could get any worse. "It's not just the fact that we didn't _fuck_ , honestly, I couldn't care less about that, but I didn't act as I should have in this situation. She probably hates me."

Deuce had stopped laughing, _finally_ , and thought that he should be a good friend and reassure Jake about this situation he'd found himself in almost every time Cleo had had her moon blood, as she called it.

"Chills, man. Cleo always becomes a real bitch in that time of the month…"

 _Not just then_ , thought Jake.

"But in the end, as soon as she's done with her week, she goes back to being that perfect girl she usually is…", said Deuce as he ignored the snort his best friend made, rolling his eyes to the sky. "Speaking of perfect… Let me tell you about _my_ weekend."

Jake laughed, already partially knowing what this would imply, perfect, for Deuce, meant he'd got laid with Cleo.

"Let's begin with Friday night, I had the most amazing sex, dude. And since you didn't, I dedicate it to you.", started Deuce with a chuckle.

"No thanks.", laughed Jackson, cheering up already.

He hated to hear about Deuce's most intimate life, but his friend always knew how to make him smile.

"I swear to you Jakey, I never had such a boner as I had Friday. Dude, you remember Cleo's evil sister? She came by on Friday, at lunch, made you a little wink.", he kept going with a nasty grin on his face.

Jake nodded to him as his smile faded. Why the fuck did Deuce mentioned _his_ girlfriend when he talked about the 'most amazing sex'? Did she lie to him? Was she having an affair with Deuce? 'Cause that would explain why she doesn't want people to know about them. He began to freak out as his best friend kept telling him about his Friday night.

"Well turns out the gorgeous had a guy in her room that night. Well, either a guy or a new toy but boy, how she was loud. You know, I went out to pee and I walked past her room and her moanings just got louder and louder, you should've heard that.", said the Gorgon's son as he started to mimic Nefera's moans, with the only purpose of making Jackson laugh.

It didn't. The human tried to keep an emotionless smile on his face but his fists were clenched and his blood was boiling. He dug his nails into his palms as he tried not to punch Deuce for mocking his girlfriend's moans. Jackson was driven mad at the sole thought that his best friend had heard what he thought was the most arousing and hottest sound he'd ever heard. He took a deep breath, which turned out to be shaky, and made Deuce's attention turn back on Jake.

"You okay, man?", asked the serpent boy.

"Yeah, it's just. I don't know, it's kind of gross, don't you think? I mean, you fucked Cleo with a boner her sister gave you. Not really your classiest move."

Deuce tried to analyze his friend, in vain. His friend could be hard to read, sometimes, times like right now. He never protested when Deuce told him who he'd thought of when he last jerked off, or who gave him erections. He never judged. And that was kind of the main reason why they got along so well. Deuce didn't judge him for having a split personality, - personality he despised, by the way, Holt being an asshole with him most of the time - and Jake didn't judge Deuce for his weird tendencies…

It wasn't that Cleo didn't arouse him. 'Cause, fuck, she did. But he found it more… exciting to think of other girls too. It was like cheating but with zero consequence, since Cleo didn't know, and the girls didn't either. It was his kink, let's say, everyone had, no one really assumed them. For example, his girlfriend liked to be insulted in bed, he did and it just made their sex even better. Deuce really cared for the Egyptian princess. He loved her. And, to be quite frank, he didn't think as much to other girls as he pretended, most of the time, once he was inside of the little brunette, he couldn't think of anyone but her.

Last night, though, he really imagined he was shagging with her older sister. Nefera. He liked her, even if Cleo couldn't help but always complain about her. Deuce liked people with some respondents, who could retort to him whenever they wanted to. Nefera was one of those people. They weren't friends, but when he saw her, they would always tease each other with insults, much to Cleo's disarray. But, as Jake has put it, it indeed wasn't right to think of Cleo's sister during their night sessions, neither was it respectful for each of the sisters.

He sniffed, lost in his thoughts. It took him a few seconds to come back to reality, and when he did, he met his friend's gaze. It seemed like Jake was both annoyed and worried, and Deuce knew that, even if he asked why, his friend would avoid this question masterfully.

"You're right. It isn't fair, I shall tell Neffie to lower it down a bit next time. To avoid this… kind of situation.", said Deuce with a little smile.

Jake nodded thoughtfully, smiled too, and listened to the end of his best friend's story distractedly, as he was trying to find a way to get Nefera's forgiveness, later that day.

* * *

When Jake opened the door of her bedroom and slithered inside, he saw her waking up from her nap. She didn't look as in shape as she usually did, but it made her look even more human. She had a wet fabric on her forehead, and she flinched as she tried to sit up in her bed. Nefera smiled a bit when she saw he carried a flower bouquet in one of his hands.

"Are you good? You seem… tired.", he said as he sat next to her, putting the back of his free hand against her left cheek to check on her temperature.

"Yes, don't worry, it's only some cramps. I'm used to it.", she said and reached for the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

She bit his lower lip and he felt himself growing tight in his jeans. Good thing she still had that effect on him, after their last encounter, he was so worried about their argument that he didn't have any erection of all the weekend, at least, when he was awake. Holt had been out for most of Saturday and Sunday, and Jake had woken up in his bed early this morning.

Their kiss soon became a lot more, and he entered his tongue inside of her mouth and she started to make room for him to come upon her.

"Wait, I gotcha this, as an apology.", he said as he handed the bouquet to her.

She backed up to take a better look at it and noticed it was a Calla Lillies bouquet. White flowers that were common in Ancient Egypt, when she was a little girl and his family name hadn't been invented yet. She grinned at him as she took note that he'd been making researches to please her.

"Thank you, you didn't need to.", she said all the while smelling the flowers.

"Yeah, I did, I shouldn't have left you Friday night. I shouldn't even have come up with the idea of leaving you. I'm sorry.", said Jackson when he got closer to her and kissed her neck.

She put down the bouquet on her nightstand and put her hands back in his hair as she pushed him more against her.

"It's fine, you didn't know how to react, it's okay.", she managed to phrase through her accelerating breathing.

He was pulling on the skin of her neck with his teeth and she felt a chill run up her spine. Nefera spread her legs, inviting him inside those, and when he was upon her she joined her ankles together on his lower back, kissing him again, as he already started to push his hips against hers. She felt his jeans scrub against the yoga pants she only wore when she was _indisposed_ and felt her tampon push a little inside of her, and this feeling she usually thought was irritating now made her only more turned on. So, to that, she let out a moan. A single moan that brought Jake back to the conversation he had had earlier with Deuce and he stopped kissing the princess immediately.

"Fuck, I really need to tell you something. I nearly wanted to kill Deuce, at noon.", he said as he pushed on his arms to keep himself above her.

"What's that? Why?"

"You need to soundproof your bedroom. Deuce heard you moan Friday night."

He saw her frown and pushed herself on her arms as well to sit back on as he sat on his knees.

"Deuce heard what? I don't get it."

"Deuce heard your moans and bragged about it in front of me. He claimed you gave him the hardest boner he ever had.", Jake spat. "So please, soundproof your room, ask your father, or whoever you want, I don't give a shit. I just don't want my best friend to hear those little sounds of yours, _ever again_."

She smiled at him and kissed him back. He was jealous! Well, of course, he was. She would murder someone if she learned that someone was aroused because of Jake's sounds, which, by the way, turned herself on more than any erotic book she could ever read.

"Wait, you want me to ask my dad to soundproof my room?", she chuckled, mockingly. "Okay, then, pretend you're me, and I'm my father. Show me how you will ask me."

"Easy. Dad, can you soundproof my room, please?", he said, gesturing her flipping her hair back.

"Hm-hm. Why, honey?", she answered with a deep voice.

Jake hesitated. She had a point. She couldn't ask her father to soundproof her bedroom so she would be able to get fucked by an unknown guy she wasn't even supposed to know and who wasn't supposed to come to their palace.

"So I could play an instrument in my room.", he said, shrugging and laughing at the same time. He knew that wouldn't work either, because they had a music room purposely built for that. "Oh, we could shag in the music room!"

He saw her theatrically gasp at the word 'shag' before she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Or you could just shut me up.", she teased, kissing him again deeply.

His hands slid under her tank top to reach her breasts and, more specifically, her nipples. He rolled them both between his thumbs and indexes and heard her moan in his mouth, making Jake smile.

* * *

Next Friday came quicker than she'd expected, and she was eager to see Jackson again. Monday night, she was so close to asking him to take her. Teasing, obviously, wasn't the greatest idea when your hormones were on fire during your _periods_ , as people called them now. So Nefera ended up telling Jake they shouldn't see each other until Friday, when they will be able to finally have sex. Well, Saturday, actually, since her father usually fell asleep around midnight and they had to wait for him to sleep before letting Jackson in. Anyway, they only could speak to each other during late-night phone calls, which have turned twice into phone sex, despite her will to do things _right_.

She smiled at the memory of his _sounds_ as she got out of her bathroom, walking towards her bedroom. She stopped, though, when she saw the front door open as her father got home. He usually spent the weekend with his daughters, but couldn't last week because of business. Royal obligations, he should say. Ramses was glad to see his eldest child run in his direction and nearly jump to his neck. Nefera had always loved her father, she couldn't stay mad at him very long.

"Hey, sweet face, what are you doing here? I thought you would be out by this time…", he said as she tied her bathrobe knot tighter.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?", she said as she raised an eyebrow, a mimic both of his girls got from their mother. "Where else would you want me to be?"

"Well, didn't you say that once your punishment was up you would, I quote "leave these damn walls and disappear from Salem forever"?", he asked, amused.

He was lucky enough to have inherited two _drama queens_ for daughters. They would always exaggerate when something 'unfair' were to happen to them, although Cleo usually tend to beat her sister on this matter, Nefera didn't quite accept the fact that she was locked up in her own house for nearly three months, which Ramses could understand. But unfortunately, it wasn't the first time Nefera would try to _annihilate_ her sister, by jealousy, he assumed, so he had to act in consequence, even if he knew that his wife would have killed him for punishing one of their daughters for so long.

"What? I'm not grounded anymore?", she asked, as her voice became high.

"Yes, since Monday. Cleo didn't tell you?"

She looked like her eyes would pop out of her skull as she clenched her teeth and raised both of her hands between their two faces, her fingers tensed, like they tried to crush something. Probably her father, or Cleo.

"I told her to inform you that the spell would warn off on Monday morning if you didn't try to ruin her party this weekend. She said she'd told you."

Nefera wanted to scream. And rip her father's face off. She snorted as she turned her back to her dad and put her hands on her temples, massaging them while she tried to calm down.

"Dad. Did you really think, that this little minx, this freaking… Ugh", she said, swallowing back an insult that would have kept her locked at home for another two months. Her voice was slow and sounded almost threatening. "Did you really think that Cleo, who hates me, and whom I hate even more, would inform me that I wasn't grounded anymore?!"

She let out another grunt as she looked at her father who was watching her blankly.

"How can one person be that credulous?!", kept screaming Nefera while her father was massaging the bridge of his nose.

She was doing back and forth between the way to her bedroom and her father, not knowing what to do or say anymore. She hated him. She grunted again as she left for good the living room, going back to her room and he could hear her mumble "Worst father ever", which had Ramses let out a long sigh.

Back in her room, she didn't know if she should laugh or cry, so she did both. She dried her hair and straightened them first. She didn't know what to wear, she didn't know what time it was on the temperate climate side of Salem. She tried to remember what temperature usually was at the end of March but she soon decided that checking on her phone would be easier and faster. 73°F on the Human part, where Jackson lived.

She opted for a small, short and flowy white dress and a denim jacket as well as some camel sandals. She was ready in less than an hour, after she'd put on some eyeliner and some lipgloss that smelled and tasted like mint. Nefera picked her bag and, as she walked into the living room, in front of her father, she grabbed his suitcase and looked for his credit card.

"You owe me that.", she said as he raised an eyebrow.

She could hear him chuckle as she left the palace, nearly running outside for the first time in three months. Well, not really the first time since she'd been allowed out last week, but her father was there and she couldn't be dramatic about how much she'd missed the wind in her hair. As soon as she left the sand area, she was hit by a wave of fresh air that sent a huge strand of hair directly on her lips.

 _I take it back. I didn't miss it._ , she thought as she tied her hair into a messy ponytail with a golden scrunchie.

* * *

It took her an hour to finally arrive in Jake's neighborhood, partly because of her damn GPS that wasn't working for half an hour, partly because she had to walk slowly because of the wind that would raise her dress and she didn't want the whole world to see her lingerie. So when she ended up standing in front of the Jekyll house, she took her time flattening her dress, brushing her hair with her fingers, and putting some more lipgloss before she climbed the stairs that led her to the front door.

She knocked slightly as she heard someone walking towards her to open, and she found herself in front of a middle-aged lady dressed as a housemaid.

"Hello, hum… Is Jackson here?", she asked shyly, wondering if it was his mother or just his servant.

"Yes, upstairs, come in.", answered the lady with an eastern accent, answering her question.

She proposed to take her jacket off but Nefera refused, she was freezing. The maid showed her the stairs and went back to her occupations as she let Jake's girlfriend make her way to his bedroom. In front of his room, she could smell the smoke of his cigarettes and knew she was at the right place, she took a deep breath and knocked at his door.

She heard him almost laugh as he told her to come in, and she expected everything when she opened the door but to find him in bed with another girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter next week!


	11. The Bolts

The week had seemed to last for years for Jake. So, when Friday has finally arrived, he just couldn't help but think about what was awaiting him tonight. All-day long, he thought about Nefera, and their soon-to-be night together. He was in a different state of mind as he was the week before, there were no anxiousness, no stress in him, just expectation and eagerness. He usually kept track of most of his classes, even since he'd met his girl, but this week, he had barely taken any note, and he actually got reprimanded by his mother for that, but he couldn't care less about atoms, numbers, or geography. He was only interested in physics, or rather, in getting physical with a five-thousand-year-old woman, which was obviously impossible to explain to his mom.

On the last day of this long, ever-lasting week, he spent most of his time checking the clock ahead of the chalkboards. He did so until the last class when he received a paper ball that got him out of his daydream. Jackson turned around to see who was responsible and noticed Frankie making signs to him, mouthing to him 'open it'.

The word said 'Partner with me?' and he understood that while he was lost in his mind, the teacher had given the students some group work. He didn't know what the work was about, but they currently were in mathematics class and Jake knew that Deuce sucked at this subject so he turned around and gave Frankie a thumb up, meaning he would partner up with her.

He had barely turned around that she had thrown him another note, 'Ur place after class?' and he just didn't know what to answer. He should meet up at Neffie's place by eleven, that night, and he was more than certain that whatever group work they had to do, it wouldn't last this late. He had all the time to finish this work this afternoon, Frankie would leave around, let's say 8 PM, and he would have something-like two hours to prepare before the big night. He smirked when he thought again at what was expected for him tonight and turned towards Frankie to give her another thumb up, thinking that finishing it tonight meant having the rest of the weekend free of any charges, and would allow him to sneak around the desert area of Salem for as many times as he wishes.

It was rare that Jake let any of his friends come at his place since he lived in the human area, but he guessed that Holt being a monster, his neighbors wouldn't be that shocked if they surprised him with a green girl. When he arrived home, the Stein girl on his tracks, he introduced her to Anita, the maid that came each Friday to clean around the house. As a well-educated young boy, he gave Frankie a tour of his house, leading her to his bedroom when he was done.

He gave her time to analyze his bedroom as he checked in his backpack to find his mathematics' book, and he tried not to blush when he sensed the condoms he'd put in his bag a week before underneath his school stuff. He saw Frankie leaning over his desk to read some of the notes Jake and Holt wrote to each other on post-its.

"Shall we start?", he asked her when she finally took a seat on his desk chair and started to look for her notebook in her bag.

* * *

After an hour and a half of counting, theorizing upon the exercises given to them, they decided to take a break. Frankie had left her chair and had climbed Jake's bed to be lounging next to him when they were working, and she was now on her phone, lying on her stomach with her feet balancing up and down as she chatted with Jake. He was half-seated half-laying, holding his phone in one hand and smoking with the other.

"Ugh, I think I'm done with numbers for my entire life. That's it, I figured it out, I hate math.", spoke the girl as she stretched her arms.

"It took you nearly two years to understand?", he asked as he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

She smiled back at him and returned to her social networks. He took a drag on his cigarette and watched as Frankie's nose wrinkled and she started to send the smoke away from her with her arm. He opened the window just upon his bed while he laughed.

"Sorry", he said with a shit-eating grin.

"I don't get it, why would you punish yourself with those tobacco things?"

"It's not punishment, it's pleasure, and it's not even I who started."

She rolled her eyes to the sky and sighed. He could be such a child sometimes, always putting the fault on Holt's back.

"Jake, there's nothing pleasurable with this smell. It's only inconvenient, it stinks, and it makes you cough."

As if to prove her point, he started coughing.

"See?", she said before pinching his ribs. "You should quit."

"Tell that to Hyde. I'm not against quitting but it would be difficult if he keeps doing it when he's in charge."

Again, she raised her eyes to the sky, and he laughed at her before grabbing her and kissing the top of her head. She sighed internally, when things were like this it seemed like he was hers. But he wasn't, and she didn't know if he was playing with her feelings or not but he kept blowing hot and cold with her. He would act all sweet with her, raising her hopes to the fullest, and then he would seem astonished when she would try to flirt with him. She was friends with a few guys and he was the only one that she considered close to her.

She didn't know what love actually was, but she was pretty sure that what she felt for Jackson Jekyll was close to it. Clawdeen and Laura had said it was a crush, that it would pass, but it didn't. She had tried with everything she had within her to forget him, to stop feeling quirky when he was around, but after nearly two years of living and almost the same amount of time of knowing him, it hadn't changed, if ever, it had become stronger.

Tonight was the first time something could happen between them, they've already been alone together, but always at school or a party, now she was alone with him, at his place, in his bed, with no-one home. She had thought he would reject her like he always did when she asked to come to his place, but he hadn't. There had to be a reason why he accepted her in his most private place tonight.

She was happy to imagine what she could say to lead things on another level between them but some dark thoughts emerged in her brain. What if he had a girlfriend? What if the rumor wasn't one?

Cleo had told them he was seeing a human girl. She said she didn't believe Jake, that he was just jealous of Deuce. And Frankie wanted to believe Cleo so much. She couldn't find the guts to ask him if he was dating someone, but she founded the rumor ridiculous, and she told herself that she shouldn't lower herself to believing gossips spread by Cleo. The main reason why she didn't ask was that she was afraid of the answer. What if it was true! What if Jake was actually dating that human girl?

She let out an anxious sigh, raising her eyes to him. He was just so cute. His face was still scaring from Holt's fight with Operetta's new boyfriend, and it made him look like a badass. She assembled all the little confidence she had in herself and decided to make a move.

He crushed the end of his cigarette in the ashtray that was on his bedtable and returned to his previous position. She turned on her side and climbed her left leg on him, lifting her head to rest it on his chest.

Jake raised an eyebrow when he felt her leg up to his thigh. He didn't know what she was doing, but it made him smile of incomprehension. He realized she was cuddling him and laughed awkwardly when he felt the weight of her head on his torso. Jackson stared at her black and white hair and realized he could smell her shampoo, she smelled like apples.

"What are you doing?", he said with another uneasy laugh.

She raised her head so she could watch him and gave him a puppy eyes look.

"I am gathering my forces before I return to numbers."

This made him laugh frankly, an honest laugh that he didn't control and that wasn't nervous. He was still laughing when Anita knocked at his door, still laughing when he told her to come in, and still laughing when he raised his head to the person that opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to make the wait last a little longer before next week's chapter. Which will be rated M, for the record, so you might know what will happen next week.


	12. The Broken Hearts

He abruptly stopped laughing when he understood what was happening. Frankie was nearly on him, her skirt up a little higher than recommended, and there was Nefera, his girlfriend, on the corner of his door. And he had seen her smile fade when she had opened it. Jake could see many emotions pass in his lover's eyes and none of them was a good thing for him.

He felt Frankie straightening up and sitting back and saw her smoothing her skirt from the corner of his eyes. They were looking straight up at the princess. His jaw was opened and he didn't dare to make a move. He didn't know if he shall play it cool in front of Frankie, so she wouldn't find out his relationship with Cleo's sister, or if he shall risk her knowing by apologizing to the dark-blonde girl for what she just saw.

For a very long minute, no-one moved or said anything. The bedroom seemed frozen as if someone had stopped time. The only thing moving was the smoke emanating from Jake's badly crushed cigarette. Nefera was the one breaking the uncomfortable silence. She let out a loud breath and Jake could see tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to speak.

"My apologies, I entered the wrong house. They all look the same, don't they?", she said before inhaling hardly and leaving.

Frankie watched the girl leave and for a second she believed that. She was totally neglecting the fact that the blonde girl was on the edge of crying when she opened the door and thought that this Jane Doe must have actually entered the wrong house. It didn't seem to happen to everyone but hey, she had technically been alive for only two years, who was she to judge? She believed her for a second. The second it took Jake to react.

When Nefera left his eyesight, he freaked out and he didn't take the time to think about his next move. He nearly jumped out of his bed and ran after her, Jake and Frankie could hear the girl's quick footsteps descending the stairs in a hurry.

"For fuck sake, Neffie that's not what it looked like!", he yelled and that's when Frankie's heart broke.

* * *

Nefera had never run as fast as she did when she left Jake's house. She heard him screaming behind her but to be honest, she couldn't hear what he said, her sight was blurred with tears and the sound of her heartbeat and breathing was too loud for her to hear anything.

She had to stop when she reached the street in front of his house. She wiped her eyes and tried to steady her breathing but as she did she could hear her breathe shake and it just annoyed her even more.

How could she let that happen? She shouldn't be crying. She shouldn't care. She hadn't cried when her previous relationships had stopped, and yet she had done many more things with the previous guys than she did with Jackson. She had only known him for a bit more than a month, why would she cry for him.

She heard footsteps behind her as she tried to pull herself together, and she tried to swallow the sob that was about to come out of her.

"Babe, I swear-"

"Oh, don't you dare 'Babe' me right now you sick moron.", she said as tears kept rolling on her cheeks. "Go back inside with your slut and leave me alone."

"No, no, no, I won't leave you alone.", he said while he tried to grab both her hands before she rejected him and tried to walk past him. "The 'slut' is my friend who is a girl and a friend but not a girlfriend, remember? She's on the team with Cleo. She is just a friend I swear."

She took a few steps backward and scowled at him.

"A friend? Well, I'd be happy to see what other friendly things you do with her! Excuse me but I don't straddle my male friends."

Nefera raised her left arm to wipe the tears off her face and he just then noticed how she was dressed. She had put on a short white dress and a denim jacket and even though he had seen her with more hot or provocative outfits he could tell she had never seemed so beautiful to him, but it was probably because he was losing her.

"She wasn't straddling me she-", he said, then sigh. "Look, she may have crossed the line but I'm sure she wouldn't have if she knew I was dating someone."

"Oh really? And why exactly hadn't you told her this crappy human girlfriend story? If she's such a good friend, why haven't you told her about your girlfriend?"

"Because… I don't know, I didn't want her to suffer.", he told Nefera before immediately wanting to take it back.

"What? Why would she suffer?", she said as she got closer to him with a threatening look.

"Because she likes me. And I didn't want to make her sad by telling her I was dating a human. Or anybody. She is a great young girl and she's my friend, what would be the point to break her heart?"

"What would be the point?", she yelled at him and Frankie could hear her from inside the house. She went to Jake's window to spy on him and who she now recognized as Nefera de Nile. "The point, dumbass, would be to protect your relationship and also to protect your friend. Fuck, you really are stupid."

He stood in front of her, silently as he watched her wipe her tears again. She sniffed and put her head in both her hands, trying to hide the tears that were still flowing out of her eyes.

"By not telling her, you give her hopes, and you end up hurting her even more. Although I honestly don't give a fuck if you hurt her, that bitch tried to climb you, I shouldn't pity her."

He still didn't know what to say. He was speechless and afraid about what would become of them. He cursed himself for giving Frankie hopes but mostly for his lack of reactions when she had cuddled him. He let out a shaky sigh and approached her. Jake raised his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I am so sorry. Neffie, I swear you don't have to worry. There's no way you would be jealous. You are perfect. You are pretty, funny, and most of all you are mine. Why the fuck would I be into someone else?", she raised her eyes at him as he said that. "Neffie, I love you. I'm not an expert in relationships, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I know I have feelings for you, and I know they are strong enough to prevent me from any interest for another girl. Please believe me."

She burst into tears when he leaned in and both their foreheads were touching. He kept whispering how much he loved her and how much he was lucky to have her. She didn't know what to believe, and she couldn't think quite straight now that he had confessed his feelings for her. Except for her father, no one had ever told her they loved her. She had even come to think that love was for losers, that only a dumbass could love, or be loved.

Still crying, she leaned in to kiss him. She needed it. She needed to feel him, to feel his mouth, to feel his body and how it reacted to her. She needed proof that he belonged to her and not to the whore that was still in his bedroom. It was a deep and quite violent kiss. It wasn't a kiss, but a fight. Jake had started to kiss her in a sweet way but soon she became too fiery for him not to respond in the same way.

He broke their kiss and smiled at her. Kissing the tears that were drying on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I just learned that I wasn't grounded anymore since Monday.", she said before she chuckled and sniffed. "Cleo was supposed to tell me. She obviously didn't."

Jake chuckled too. And kissed her again, small kisses before he returned looking at her.

"You're beautiful. Even when you cry."

"Shut up.", she said and she started to cross her arms and shiver.

"Shit you must be freezing. Get inside I'll give you something warm to wear.", he said as he started to pull her in his house's direction.

"No!", she hissed and he looked at her oddly. "I'd rather not see her again. I… I'll go find us a hotel room for tonight. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?", he asked and she nodded. "Wait, does it means that our plans for tonight are still up?"

"I'm not like that Scarah of yours, if I blow a guy the least he could do is give it to me.", she frowned.

It made him laugh and kiss her again. And he gave her a long-lasting kiss before saying goodbye to her and going back to his house.

* * *

As he climbed the stairs, he was struck with the memory of Frankie being still in his bedroom, and he prayed that she hadn't spread the news that he was dating Nefera to her girlfriends when he was outside.

When he got back to his room, he noticed she, too, had been crying, and he decided not to acknowledge it. He didn't know if she had cried because she had discovered he had a girlfriend or if it was because said-girlfriend had called her a slut and even worse during their fight.

"Hey. Hum… Frankie? Please keep it to yourself. We don't want people to know we even know each other, and… You weren't supposed to know either."

She nodded to him, took a deep breath and went back to the work they were initially doing. He apologized for everything and when she ignored him, he decided to keep working too.

* * *

By the time Frankie left Jake's house, Nefera had been able to get a hotel room in the Human part of Salem. She then went to go shopping because she thought she was going to catch a cold and ended up buying a warmer coat, a pair of jeans and a white, floral shirt. She wasn't surprised to find most of the items in the stores similar to those in her closet because she had decided to dress like a human would since she had gone to Milano. Unlike her sister or her sister's friends, she had no obsession with dressing up so that people would know whose children they were.

It was all a thing in Monster High. It wasn't a rule but most of the students did dress so that their style would make you understand their ascendance. Nefera now found it quite stupid, even if she had done it herself back then. Just like her sister, she used to wear bandages to recall that her father was a mummy. They were mostly hiding a scar she had on her left arm, caused by the people that wanted to take down her father when she was human herself.

Jackson didn't use to dress to show people that he was the grandson of the 'famous' Dr. Jekyll. Nefera had never heard about the Jekyll's monster and she had never bothered checking for it, especially since Jake didn't seem that much proud of his inheritance, so she assumed that this Dr. Jekyll was a human that did things awful enough to be considered as a monster.

In any case, the fact that she currently was surrounded by humans didn't bother Nefera. She had nothing against them, she envied them, sometimes. They didn't have problems such as 'I'm going to rule over a kingdom someday', the most problematic things that could happen to them were financial or love issues. Issues she didn't share with them. Although, the fact that some voodoo doll tried to shag with her boyfriend might actually be considered as a love issue.

She ordered a drink in a cafe and sat at a table while she waited. She pulled out her phone and decided she would stalk the green slut she had seen in her boyfriend's bedroom earlier.

He'd said her name was… Frankie. Oh, right, one of Cleo's minions. It turned out she was the granddaughter of Frankenstein, a monster she'd heard of before. As the waitress came near her with her order, she hid her phone a little bit so that the human wouldn't be scared seeing her on a Monster-only app. Monster-only, her butt, by the way, Jackson had an account even though he was as human as that waitress. Once said waitress got out of her eyesight, she went back to her Stein-case.

Frankie Stein. Basically friended the entire high school. Leaves blue hearts emojis on Jackson's Freakbook's profile. But obviously wishes those hearts were red. Conclusion, a pathetic 2 years-old teenage girl that has no personality so she just is friendly with everyone and thus, thinks she is better than anyone else. Classic. Nefera always preferred the misfits, the mean girls that everyone fears but respect at the same time. Not the ones that were so afraid of conflicts that they were nice to everybody. Once again, that girl was pathetic. And she was Jake's friend.

From what she could tell, based on what she knew and what she saw, Jake didn't have plenty of friends. He had like, twenty friends on Freakbook. Apart from his Casketball fellows, his only girlfriends were Cleo's minions. She knew he really had two friends because he only mentioned two of them in their conversations, but one of his online friends caught her attention. Holt Hyde. She didn't click on his profile but she remembered Deuce talking about him. _Holt threw himself on the ghost._ That's what he had said when Cleo had brought him home after the cafeteria fight. So this Holt guy was responsible for the fight that had caused Jake to lose his piercing.

She thought that he was probably a member of the Casketball team, and she hesitated about whether she should check his profile or not, her thumb suspended upon Holt Hyde's profile picture. She was about to click it when she felt her phone vibrating before Jake's name appeared on her screen.

* * *

He'd taken her to an Italian restaurant near her hotel. Knowing her, he didn't choose a very expensive restaurant because he knew she was still a little mad at him, and he couldn't afford a 300$ bill, especially since he had to split his money in two so that Holt could buy himself some stuff when he was awake.

The whole place was romantic enough, and he saw her smiling behind the candle that separated them both. She found it rustic but it reminded her of her work in Italy. She had crossed her hands under her chin and was looking around her, analyzing the decoration and judging the other clients.

"Do you like it?", he asked, a little worried.

"I love it. It reminds me of Milan.", she said with a smile.

He chuckled. "I can't believe I'm dating a top."

_Yet you cheat on her with a rag doll._ , she thought, and her smile was replaced by a wince.

Her eyes went back to him and she noticed he wasn't smiling anymore either, that's when she realized she may have spoken her thought without knowing it.

"I would never cheat on you. I swear to whatever God is listening."

"Yes, they all say that.", she answered, lost in her thoughts.

Nefera fought back the tears forming in her eyes and faked a smile. She wanted this night to be perfect, and it would be.

"So, huh, do you know someone named Holt?", she asked him, still smiling.

He didn't smile back, it was quite the opposite, actually, as if she had insulted him. It took him a few seconds before he smiled and laughed nervously.

"What about Holt? Where did you hear that?", he said anxiously, which made her frown.

"I just saw him on Freakbook, earlier and I remembered Deuce saying that a certain guy named Holt had started the fight where you lost your piercing. I just wanted to know if you had entered the fight to defend him, I assumed he played Casketball with you."

Jake tried not to let out a sigh of relief and nodded at her as an answer. She really caught him off guard there. He would need to be more careful in the future.

The remaining of their diner went on pretty good, they tried their best to avoid any mention of the previous afternoon and by the time they went to pay the note, they both were in a flirty mood, just like they've been all week long.

* * *

The hotel was five minutes away from the restaurant and she tried to avoid his gaze on their walk back to her room. She felt it heavy and full of desire, she felt him looking at her and how powerful his look was on her. How could she get this turned on just by someone looking at her?

Once in the room, she started to forget everything that happened earlier that day. She had waited for this moment for so long that she didn't want it to be ruined by anyone nor anything. They stand face to face, a little apart of each other for a moment, not knowing where to start. Jake made the first move and took a step to be close enough to kiss her. His lips were soft and his kiss was eager. She soon returned the kiss and started to plunge her hands in his hair.

His hair wasn't straight but wasn't curly either. It was both, it was soft. She loved his hair, loved his face, loved how he tasted. In the end, she might be loving him, too. She was scared, but she probably loved him. Nefera tried not to think about it and deepened her kiss as he started to lift her and put her down the bed.

Jake reached her face with his hand, caressing her jaw with one finger before he lowered it down to her throat, where he could feel her heartbeat under his thumb. It turned her on, even more, to know how vulnerable she was with him, to know that if he wanted to, he could try to kill her. She looked at him and did the same, putting her hand against his throat softly, but she couldn't resist and started to caress his jawline with the tip of her index. He was pretty, even for a human.

He stared down at her, she had most of her hair around her face and Jackson thought he was lucky. His hand descended to her chest, as he opened her shirt and flashed the lingerie she'd secretly put on for him. Nefera wore a white corset that was supposed to go so well with the white dress she was initially wearing but had to take off due to the temperature. The corset, and the shorty she wore under her jeans, were white lace and were one of her favorite pieces of underwear she owned.

Jake chuckled and started to paw both of her breasts, as he lowered his mouth to her neck, right where he could feel her heartbeat, seconds earlier. She hissed in pleasure and drove her hands under his tee-shirt, taking it off. One of his hands left her chest to go inside of her pants as he ran his hands lower and lower before inserting it in her jeans, above her lacey panties, and he started to stroke her through the lace.

He understood he was doing great thanks to her scratching his back. He groaned at the feel of her nails digging in his skin, it hurt slightly but it was pleasurable. Jackson felt her hand reaching between them and he rose a little so she could untangle his belt. Nefera did so, and then, pulled his pants down to his knee, before she slid her hand in his underwear and started to get hold of his length.

Her hands couldn't completely close around him, and again, she wondered how she was supposed to fit this inside her. He withdrew from her a little, as he pulled on the top of her jeans to free her from the slim garment, and did the same with his own pants after he took his shoes and socks off. When Jake returned to her, she bit her lower lip and pulled him in for a kiss. He put his hand in her back and she felt his smile fall off against her lips when he felt the numerous bra fasteners he had to take off.

"I think I might need a little help, please.", he said with a shy smile.

She smiled back at him and turned her corset around so that the fasteners would be facing him and she started taking off the first ones as he started from the last ones. Once it was completely open, he put the underwear aside and threw himself on Nefera's bare chest, as he sucked on her nipples and peppered small kisses on it.

She put her hand back inside his boxers and stroke his shaft as tight as she could, which soon resulted in moans from Jake, who decided to copy her and inserted one finger inside her as he tried to swallow his groans. Soon, there were two sources of moans getting louder and closer, he stopped her from jerking him and he pulled out her shorty as she did the same with his boxers, the whole time looking straight at each other.

He broke their staring as he lowered himself to catch his backpack, near the bed. He retrieved one of the condoms he'd stole from Holt and handed it to her. He'd never put a condom on of his entire life when she probably already did. She pulled him by the shoulders and pushed him on the bed so that she would be on top. Sitting on his knees, she could feel his gaze on her, again, as she took the rubber band off its package and put it on top of his cock, before rolling it down.

Once it was on, she stared at him with a smile and stood on her knees as she climbed him and positioned herself on top of his manhood. She could feel his hips rising a little under her, and felt his tip against her entrance soon. She let out a sigh and took one of his hands in hers while his other one went straight to her waist, tightening a little as she started to sit on him.

He felt her warmth surround him. Her tight, really tight warmth. Jake could see her eyes opening wider and wider as he pushed further inside of her. He felt like he was stretching her and he let out a long, under his breath, moan when he was fully wrapped by her. Jackson stared at his girlfriend, afraid of hurting her but she convinced him it was actually the opposite when he started to pull out and push back inside and the princess let out a rather loud and a rather-turning-on moan.

His sex twitched inside of her, or at least it would have if it wasn't that tight. Jake let her rise and sit on him, and soon, he started to push his hips repeatedly against her, faster and deeper. He could feel he would hit something inside of her and if it weren't for her high-pitched moans, he would think he would be hurting her. But he most certainly wasn't. She felt her orgasm getting closer and she kept whispering his favorite word along with his nickname and it just made him go faster inside of her.

He groaned louder than he had before when he heard her nearly scream and he felt her tightening even more around him, squeezing his shaft as he felt himself on the edge of his own orgasm. He tried to control himself and pulled her against him for a kiss. Her breathing was loud and fast, and she looked like she had no strength anymore, she was beautiful. He was about to start moving inside her again when he heard a most unexpected sound.

"I love you.", she had said, and he looked down at her, now that her head was lying on his chest.

It took him a few minutes before he was able to retrieve the same pace as he had before and he could feel her tense around him when he came. Her moans were still loud and nearly resonated in the room, and only then he thought about their neighbors. _Fuck them_. It was the best thing he'd ever lived. Sex was definitely something worth experimenting and he just did with the woman he loved, and who loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it, thanks for reading! So, next week: The Diva.


	13. The Surprising Meeting

When Jackson arrived at Monster High, next Monday, it was with a shit-eating grin that made obvious the fact that he hadn't spent his weekend alone. Deuce smiled and looked proudly at Jackson when he saw him, and Frankie just ignored him. She had no idea whether she should be mad at him or not, she had replayed last Friday in her head all weekend. Sometimes, she imagined what would have happened if Nefera hadn't entered Jake's room, or what if Jake had been kissing her. Frankie had had a talk with her father last morning. "Trust me, sweet face, if that boy wanted to be with you, he would have been a long time ago.", he had said. And ever since she had been doubting her perceptions of things.

She observed him for a whole hour during their first period, and she noticed he was ignoring her too. Well, not ignoring her but he kept looking away from her. He was probably ashamed that she found out who he was dating, although she doubted he would ever be ashamed of his girlfriend. Nefera de Nile was definitely the type of girl she could see in the magazines she and Draculaura read during classes. She was, say, busty. She had a woman's body where Frankie and her friends still seemed to have teenage curves. It was an evil person in a gorgeous body, and she didn't know if Jake knew how evil his girlfriend was.

Frankie hesitated whether she should tell her girlfriends about what she learned, or if she should remain loyal to Jake after all. She dealt with this intern dilemma for half of the day, until her Fearleader training. It took one look at Cleo for her to make her choice.

* * *

At lunch, every cell phone started buzzing, and Jackson had a shiver. He knew that Frankie just had her training and he feared she would talk to the girls about what she had witnessed the other day. He felt his pulse speed up when he saw that he'd just received a text from Cleo.

"Oh, sounds like Draculaura will be celebrating at Cleo's place this weekend.", he heard Deuce say, and he just had to read the text with his own eyes to confirm that it was only a party invitation. At Cleo's. This weekend. So Holt would go.

"Son of a bitch!", Jake spat when he realized what it meant. He ignored Deuce who just asked what was going on and started to make a plan to keep Holt locked down one more weekend.

Holt hadn't been out of all weekend as far as Jackson knew. And when this used to happen, Holt would play a trick on him by setting an alarm whenever he wanted. The thing was, it shouldn't be whenever Jake was with Nefera because she would freak out if he turned into Holt in front of her.

All-day long, Jake tried to find a way to go to this party without turning into Holt. He ended up with a shitty plan that might be working if he was lucky. Wearing earplugs because he would pretend to have otitis. What. A. Shitty. Plan.

Jake sighed and raised his head from his arms when he heard the teacher calling him.

"Mr. Jekyll, you'll partner up with Miss Phantom. Mr. Gordon with Miss Wolf…", he heard the teacher call different names.

Jake soon turned his attention to Operetta, whose face had turned blank when she had heard with whom she had been assigned to. If Jake didn't know better, he would've been offended that the redhead didn't seem to be thrilled to work with him, but after two years of studying with monsters, he'd accustomed himself to the fact that most of the monsters didn't want to work with a human, most of the time, because they assumed he would suck at any monstrous subject. He hoped the diva had heard the instructions because he hadn't listened to the teacher since he had granted them at the beginning of the class.

Operetta stood and waited until Deuce joined Clawdeen so she could sit next to Jake. He watched her cross her arms and legs and started to doubt her interest in History. She avoided his gaze for a moment before she looked straight at his face as she analyzed him, making Jackson uncomfortable.

"You got hurt pretty bad.", she said as she spoke to him for the first time and it took Jake a few seconds before he understood that she was mentioning his scars from the cafeteria fight.

"Apparently.", he answered as he analyzed her too.

She had her black and red hair tied in a messy bun and half of her face was hidden under a partial mask. She had a tattoo sleeve on the left arm and wore clothes from another decade. It was common knowledge that she loved music, but the several keynotes she had tattooed on her arm marked it even more, and Jake thought he would kill Holt if that dumbass got a tattoo about music. Jake sniffed as to break the silence as he just realized something.

"Wait. Holt had a fight with your boyfriend, didn't he?", he asked as he frowned.

"Yes, that asshole did. He started the whole thing by making sly remarks to Johnny.", she said with an undertone of annoyance. "By the way, if you could not let Holt know that you and I have to work together, I'd be forever grateful."

He stared at her, curious, before connecting all the dots mentally. _Well, Holy shit._

"Wait, you and Holt?", he said pointing a finger at her in realization.

He saw her raise an eyebrow at him before she started to explain to him that they would have to work on this for several weeks.

* * *

When Holt woke up again, he was fully dressed and standing in front of a palace. He could feel something heavy onto him and when he turned around he saw that Frankie had climbed his back. He laughed and frowned at her before he saw her handing an earplug at him, making him realize the other one was still in one of his ears. _Motherfucker_.

"I thought you could enjoy some time out. It's been a few weeks since I have seen you, I missed you.", said the green girl as she descended his back and turned around to hug him, her arms around his neck.

"Hey Boltie, what day are we?", he said as he delicately took her arms off of his neck. He hated it when he interacted with people before he had the time to situate himself, time and place.

"Saturday 26 March 2016. And you are currently at a party."

He blinked. He had been asleep for two weeks. Fucking _Jerkyll_. Ignoring Frankie's gibberish, he took his phone out and checked for his voicemail.

"You've got one new message. Monday, March 21st at 5:37 PM. _Hey Holt. It's Jake. I just wanted to let you know that your precious little Operetta and I are working together on a group project. So I wanted to make a deal with you. You let me go to Saturday's party, and I will let you accidentally interrupt our working sessions. That is, if you want to win her back, which I guess you do since you had a fight with her boyfriend._ ", Holt heard his alter-ego chuckle. " _You know, I pictured you doing a lot of things but you certainly were the last person I thought would fight for a girl. Anyway, I shall let you. I have important things to do. Bye Lover Boy._ "

Frankie saw Holt losing his smile as he listened to the voicemail Jackson had left him. The blue boy let out a sigh, nearly ready to give up and give the control back to his human-self, but he caught a glimpse of Operetta and her translucent boyfriend kissing and he resigned himself. He knew Rita. He knew her and he knew the looks she would give when she was in love. He saw her giving these looks to Johnny Spirit.

Frankie followed his gaze and returned to his face only to see him looking down at his shoes. He just had his heartbroken, just like she had a week earlier.

"Hey", she said as she put her hand on his left cheek. "Plenty of fish in the sea, right?" He smiled at her shyly. "And lucky you, it turns out that tonight, all of the fishes are in Cleo de Nile's palace for Laura's birthday."

She raised his chin with her fingers so that he would look at the palace. A grin took place on his face and he took Frankie's hand as they both entered the de Niles' palace.

He'd been here for two hours when he decided to go get some booze. He had fun dancing with his friends but his mind always tricked him by making him think back at Rita. He had been sad when they had ended things but he had always thought he would get her back. After all, they were Holt and Operetta, nothing could tear them apart, right? He chuckled, _bullshit_. Maybe he should have let Jackson out, tonight. It hurt less to be unconscious than to see the person you like the most with the person she _loves_.

Holt let out an annoyed sigh when he felt Jackson's phone buzz for at least the fifteenth time in his back pocket. He retrieved the object from his pocket and looked at the screen before he turned the phone off. This 'N.' person had been calling and texting since Holt arrived and he hadn't managed to satisfy his curiosity by breaking Jake's password. He started to think that this 'N' guy might be a dealer and it made him laugh to think that little Jakey would ever smoke weed.

Holt had tried and didn't like it for the slightest. He didn't have much time for himself when he was awake so he wanted to enjoy every minute, thus, he couldn't risk getting dependent on something as filthy as a drug. He already had to deal with Jackson's mistakes and dependence on nicotine. Holt had had one cigarette from time to time but his human-self had become addicted and now so was his body.

Letting out a sigh, he went at the buffet to pour himself a generous drink. He needed to enjoy his time awake and thinking of Rita wasn't how he would be able to have fun. He glared at the brewing called 'poisoned apple', before choosing it as his go-to of the night. As he poured himself a glass, he felt an insistent look on him and raised his head to encounter a pair of hazelnut eyes. He saw the girl's jaw drop when he smiled at her and he swallowed a laugh. What was wrong with this woman?

He saw her approaching him slightly, and he could see her better now that she wasn't hidden in her dark corner anymore. She had her dark blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that ended just below her shoulders, she didn't wear a lot of makeup but her skin was flawless, and she wore a bronze silk dress that hugged her curves tight enough so that he could tell she wasn't wearing any panty. He kept himself from gulping at her sight, what on Earth would such a beautiful creature be doing here?

She got closer to him and gave him a suspicious look.

"Jake?", she asked, wary as she frowned. *****

He chuckled. _Of course._

"Nope, the coolest one, Holt Hyde!", he said after he bowed theatrically.

_For fuck sake, Hyde, what's wrong with you?_

"Oh, sorry, I took you for a friend of mine.", she said before she let out a sigh.

_Good God, why did you bow at her? Now she thinks you're a douche._

"Don't worry, I get that a lot. Jackson and I share the same body.", he said before looking at his shoes. "He just disappears whenever the music is too loud and then, I get to take the control." He finished before smiling at her.

And she didn't smile back. She frowned even more at him and he could see she was getting angry.

"Excuse me?", she asked as she crossed her arms on her chest. "What do you mean 'you share the same body'?"

He was amused whenever he had to explain this to someone. Most people couldn't understand how it was possible to share one's body with another being. "We are the same person, well, not really. I'm hotter but cooler, and he's kind of lame, I must admit. But anyway, he turns into me if the music reaches a certain volume.", he said with a smile.

He stared at her, she looked older than the other girls at the party. Hotter, too. She definitely had more… Assets than the girls he knew, even more than Rita.

"Now that's something one must tell his girlfriend, don't you think?", she said as she sighed again and he could see her getting angrier.

"Wait, Jakey has a girlfriend?", he asked cheerfully.

_Well, if this isn't some big news! Who could date that sucker? Oh, that must be that 'N.' girl, that's why he wanted to come here tonight, he had a date waiting for him._ , he thought as he scanned the room with his eyes, looking for a girl that would seem annoyed and waiting for a never-coming date. His eyes fell back into the hazelnuts ones', and he realized that this gorgeous was the only one that looked like she had been stood up.

"You're his girlfriend?!", he exclaimed himself. "Man, the guy has better taste in women than he has in everything."

"Shhh… Will you shut up? It's a secret. No one knows we're dating and I'd like it to remain that way.", the beauty said.

He bit his lower lip as he eyed her high ponytail and pictured himself pulling at it in a not-that-friendly position. His eyes lingered on her body as he looked down at her. Her cleavage was hidden but he could tell her breasts wouldn't fit in his hands and she had one hell of a booty, he wished he could spank it. He stiffed has he felt himself getting hard and jealous of one Jackson _fucking_ Jekyll.

_Did they had sex, already? Is Jake still a virgin? Did she take his virginity? Oh for fuck sake, how I wish she would have taken mine._

"So, huh, what's your name? Sorry but Jake never told me about you. He was probably scared I would steal you away from him.", he said with a grin he wanted charming.

"I'm Nefera de Nile. Cleo's older sister.", she said, ignoring Holt's latest comment. "Hey, hum… Is there any way for Jake to… Be here? Instead of you? No offense, of course."

He was offended. No, he won't let Jake fuck his gorgeous girlfriend tonight, and besides that, he hadn't been out for more than a week. Hence, no, he wouldn't let Jake take the control.

"Sorry hot stuff, it's not my choice. Your precious boyfriend will be back in the morning. Meanwhile, I'm going to enjoy the night and the pretty girls it has to offer. Have a nice night, doll face.", he told her as he started to go towards the others.

"Wait! There's no way I watch the body of my boyfriend flirting and kissing someone else in front of me. I know it's not fair for you but please, don't.", she pleaded as she really looked sad and desperate.

Holt wasn't an asshole, especially to pretty women. And she was not pretty, she was beyond that. The kind to give you a boner with a simple look.

"You're lucky you're hotter than any other girl here. I promise I will keep it in my pants tonight, but baby girl, you owe me.", he raised his glass to her while saying it.

"Thank you", she said before getting closer to him. Her thigh touched his crotch as she leaned to his ear. "I made your body cum three times last night, so no, I don't owe you a thing."

He gulped and watched her leave as she turned to smile to him when leaving the room. Fuck. She was something. Something worth fighting for. His smile grew as he took a sip of his drink. He'd found himself a new distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the one-shot, which is written from Nefera's POV, she recognizes Jake's features and piercing, and she wonders why would Jake disguise himself into a monster, before talking to Holt.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next Week: The Curse.


	14. The Curse

Draculaura's birthday was still being celebrated when Nefera decided she would go to the palace library to learn a bit more about Jackson's origins. She had taken off her shoes and wandered across her place as if no one else were there. Once inside the room, she locked the doors, she didn't want some uninhibited couple to follow her so that they could be able to do nasty things in her personal Safe Haven.

With her left arm, she grabbed the ladder and pulled it behind her as she made her way down the History bookshelf. There were at least ten thousand books in the royal library and she was glad that her father had decided to collect any book that had been released during their mummification. They didn't own every book but at least there was a lot that had helped Nefera and Cleo's father to understand the political system when he woke up. He had also collected data on every monster that lived in New Salem when they chose to settle there. Nefera remembered how scared she had been when she had first gone to a monster school. It might have been five thousand years for the world, but for her, it felt like one day she was human, and the next one she was a monster.

She let out a sigh and started to climb the ladder until she reached the right shelf. The last time Nefera had to do this was when Cleo had started dating Deuce. She was curious and slightly worried for her sister, so she had searched for every bit of information on him, and more particularly, on the Gorgons. She ended up reading everything about Greek Mythology, for it resembled a lot like her beliefs, like the Egyptian Mythology. But otherwise, every monster she had met didn't require such extensive researches, since they were basic and common knowledge monsters.

She had first thought that Jackson only was in Monster High because her mother was teaching there, but after some time she had noticed how uncomfortable he was with her last name and she had assumed that his origins weren't something he should be proud of. And now that she had met Holt, she knew that he was only scared for her to know his secret, and she didn't know why he would hide such things to her, but she was about to find out why.

She grabbed an encyclopedia about monsters and a book called _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ , it was a book written by a human, or _normie_ as her sister called them. It was a fictional book but it was in the History section and it had her taken aback slightly. It meant that humans knew about this Dr. Jekyll and that a secret-keeper had had to erase their memories so that they would only think of the monster as a book character. It had happened to many other monsters, such as Dracula or the monster of Frankenstein. Nefera looked for the released date, 1886, and climbed off the ladder with the two books held against her chest.

She chose to read on the floor and to start with the novel. After forty-five minutes, she asked one of her servants to bring her something to eat. She heard the music coming from the living room when the servant came back with food, water, and a blanket she hadn't asked for but was still thankful for. She wasn't a bitch with the house servants. She mostly rarely talked to them, when they were in the same room as she was, she acknowledged them but pretend as if they weren't there. If Cleo used to spend most of her time asking them to bring her this or that, Nefera almost never asked for anything. She knew that their servants liked them, they cared for both princesses and respected the king, but, since you never know, her Father had assigned each of his daughters a trustworthy servant. Whenever she would have something to ask, she would ask Allan. She didn't consider him as a friend but she trusted him, and it was enough for her to tolerate him. She knew that he knew about her having a boyfriend, and she knew that he also prevented the other servants to mention it to her father.

"Your Highness, I don't recommend that you sit on the marble floor for so long, you might catch a cold.", said Allan as he put the plate full of food on a little table before he laid down the blanket for her.

"Allan, we are in the tropical area, not in Siberia, I doubt that I would catch a cold in a 102°F house.", she answered, without ever raising her eyes from her book.

She heard him chuckle and mumble "You're right.", and it caught her attention. She glanced at him and return to reading.

"May I ask you something, Allan?", she asked after she finished reading a sentence.

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Could you tell me whenever those drunk and underage teenagers have left the living room? I hate it when there are too many people at home."

"Yes, Your Highness. Oh. I almost forgot.", he said before he tucked his hand in the pocket of his pants and retrieved what looked like a napkin. "There is a young boy out there that asked us to give you this."

She didn't move but put down her book as Allan approached her and handed her the napkin. She took it and analyzed it. It was a phone number.

"Who gave you this?", she asked, warily.

"I don't know, Your Highness, I got it from Hosni. He told me that some blue boy gave it to him.", he watched as the princess tried to hide a smile and pursued her reading. "Do you mind if I ask what it is you're reading? You seem… Interested."

"It's called the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Jekyll? Isn't… Isn't your friend a Jekyll?", asked Allan.

Nefera put her book down again, it should annoy her but she wanted to know how did Allan found out about Jake's name.

"How come do you know that?", she asked, and then put on a friendly smile on her face when she saw him become livid.

"Huh, forgive me, Your Highness, I never wanted to invade or to break boundaries, I just wanted to make sure that this boy wouldn't attempt to take out your life."

"It's okay, Allan. You only did your job.", she said, trying to comfort him. "So, what did you find? Because I'm lacking information about him."

"Oh. He lives in the human part of New Salem, your highness. At first, I thought that he was a simple normie but I noticed that his mother, Dr. Sydney Jekyll, had supposedly two children with the same date of birth but different last names, so I assumed that Mister Hyde was the father of the two kids, it turns out that Mrs. Jekyll also has a sister named Hyde. I discovered that the whole family is under a shape-shifting curse, Your Highness. I couldn't believe it so, several times, I tricked Mister Jekyll with loud melodies so he would change into Mister Hyde."

"Really? And what did you found out about Mister Jekyll and Mister Hyde, then?"

She saw Allan's face split up with a smile. He was keeping a chuckle for himself.

"Your Highness, the two of them are strictly differents. Based on what I could see, or learn, Mister Jekyll is a talented scientist, with few friends. His best friend, actually is Mister Gorgon, your sister's friend. He has a friend named Frankie Stein, she too, likes sciences, and it seems like she likes a little too much Mister Jekyll. It makes him uncomfortable, but according to the rumors, mostly spread by Her Highness your sister, it seemed like Mister Jekyll had feelings for Miss Stein, too.", he stopped when he saw the princess wince, but she had asked to know everything that he'd found out and he shall tell her so.

"He was never involved in a relationship with Miss. Stein, or any other girl his age. You are supposedly his first relationship. As for his hobbies, he likes to do skateboard in the human part and he's in your former high school and plays casketball there."

She nodded, except for the feelings he had for the ragged doll, there was nothing new.

"And, what about Holt Hyde?"

"He could be qualified as a troublemaker. Mister Jekyll often turns into Mister Hyde during weekends, so Mister Hyde spends most of his time partying. Unlike your friend, Mister Hyde always spends the night with a girl, sometimes two, even. He is depraved and he is friends with nearly every casketball team member. His passion for Casketball might be his only common point with Mister Jekyll. Well, this and their common friendship with Miss. Stein. Mister Hyde often flirt with Miss. Stein but it doesn't seem serious. He had only one serious relationship but I couldn't find out who was his former friend. He flirts with a lot of girls, it's hard to know whenever he is really interested in someone. Her Highness your sister calls the young boy a "manwhore", but Her Highness doesn't seem to be fond of either of Mister Jekyll's personalities."

"Do you know why?"

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but your sister doesn't like many people in this school and the reasons vary a lot, but I could ask the other servants if they had heard her complain about Mister Jekyll if you want to."

"No, it's fine, Allan. Wait, do the servants listen to our complaints?"

"Of course, Your Highness. Why wouldn't we?"

"I thought you just pretended to listen to us to make us happy. Anyway, these are great portraits you presented to me, thank you Allan.", she said, before he bowed to her and started to leave the room. "Oh, Allan?"

"Your Highness?"

"If you were to present my portrait, what would it be?", she asked, curious as to how did he perceive her. "Don't bother to try not to hurt my feelings, I want you to expose facts."

"Well, hum… Her Highness, the princess Nefera is a lonely teenager. From what I could tell, she doesn't struggle with making friends but it is difficult for her to keep them. I think she struggles with many things that she would rather keep for herself than share with others, especially, Her Majesty, Queen Dedyet, her mother's disappearance. The whole de Nile family can't overcome with the Queen's vanishing but for some reason, the eldest princess has more trouble with it than her relatives. I think it's because unlike her father or her sister, Her Highness can't share her pain with a trustworthy acquaintance. But aside from this, the princess is a beautiful young woman who is nothing more than a teenager. I think that she is stuck under the responsibility of becoming a Queen, so she cannot think of a career since she is afraid that whatever she would build, it will be destroyed and left aside once she is to become Her Majesty. But of course, these are simple assumptions based on what I know of Her Highness, since, as mentioned before, she doesn't express her feelings."

She sniffed, she supposed he was right, she had chosen not to linger on her personal problems, she would always worry and overthink and it prevented her any good sleep.

"What about my relationships?", she asked, wanting to know just how much he knew her, it could help her know just how accurate Holt's portrait was.

"Her Highness doesn't have any real friends. Her former best friend, Amanita Nightshade, was a corpse flower, but she betrayed the de Niles back in their hiding spot. Since then, it seems that the princess doesn't lend her trust to anybody. She is friendly with some werecats, Miss Toralei Stripe, and two twins, but it seems like the princess and the werecats are only scheming together when it seems useful for Her Highness, and if I may say so, those girls don't seem trustworthy. As for her love life, Her Highness used to be avoiding any feelings that could settle between herself and her… Partners. She knowingly had four relationships, none of them lasted over three months. I wouldn't include this in a portrait presented to her father, but Her Highness seems to like to meet some men from time to time, and since it doesn't last longer than a night, I would assume that Her Highness only use them so she would satisfy her physical needs. Her Highness is currently in a relationship that is seemingly lasting. His name is Jackson Jekyll and he studies at the same High School as Her Highness, the princess Cleo. Mister Jekyll and Her Highness, the princess Nefera only seem to have known each other for a few weeks, but they surely both have feelings for each other. The princess had never seemed as happy as she is when she awaits Mister Jekyll, so I presume that he is gentle with her and makes her happy. I would suspect Her Highness on being in love with the young man but I guess it would be too soon to say."

She looked at Allan, who was standing near the door, hands crossed behind his back, reciting his knowledge about the eldest princess as he would tell a poem.

"Have you told my father anything about those relationships?"

"Well, when you were younger, I used to report him the names and ages of the boys you frequented. Of course, I would've never mentioned the loss of your virginity to him. And I did well not to, 'cause when it was reported that Her Highness your sister had brought a boy in her bedroom, His Majesty did not react for the best.", he said and shook his head as if he wanted to forget about this. "But I only deliver him those pieces of information when he asks, I would never go to your father and tell him that a normie would come and go in the palace, and more specifically, in your bedroom. For now, your relationship with Mister Jekyll is a secret for the rest of your family. That is until your father asks me about it, and then I wouldn't be allowed to lie to him."

"I know. Thank you, Allan. You can go, now."

He bowed again and left. She stared at the door for a few minutes before she sighed, and returned to her book.

* * *

The next morning, Nefera returned to the library to put the books back in their bookshelves. She had ended up finishing the books in her bed and had fallen asleep while reading the encyclopedia. When she had woken up, she saw that her boyfriend had finally replied to her texts but she hadn't bothered to look at his excuses, now that she knew why he wasn't there, it would only make her angrier if she read one of his lies.

She saw Jake enter the palace on her path to her bedroom.

"Oh, there is my Sleeping Beauty. I've been waiting for you all night.", she said, deciding to play him a little.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, I know I said I'd be coming but last minute I realized I had homework and my mother confiscated my phone. I'm sorry.", Jake apologized as he crossed the living room to be closer to his girlfriend.

She sniffed of annoyment and raised an eyebrow. How could he lie so easily?

"It's alright, I made myself a friend last night, since you weren't here, I figured I should meet new people that I will be able to hang out with the next time you ditch me."

He pretended not to hear her cutting remark and leaned down to kiss her.

"Really? So… Who's this new… Friend?", he asked between the kisses.

"You're going to love him. He plays Casketball, just like you, and he's a friend of your green sex doll."

He winced, she hated Frankie and kept calling her different names, but at least she had stopped calling her a slut, so he couldn't complain.

"He's a team member? I know him? What's his name?", he asked as he frowned.

She freed herself from his embrace and pretend to be looking for his name.

"Ugh, I can't remember, but, oh, he gave me his number, though. Do you want me to call him to see if you know him, you may recognize his voice.", said the princess as she hoped that Holt had personalized his voicemail.

She called him and by the second ring, she could hear some buzzing coming from her boyfriend's pocket. Jake stiffed.

_Please, tell me it's a coincidence…_

But he could see that she was looking at him as if she'd won a battle, and the fact that he didn't retrieve his phone only proved her she was right.

" _Hey, you've reached Holt Hyde, can't talk right now but I'll call you back if I want to. Bye._ ", Jake heard the voice of his alter-ego exit the phone of his girlfriend and he cursed himself.

She hung up without leaving a message and stared directly into Jake's eyes, impatient to see if he will keep lying to her or not.

"So… You've met him.", he said after a minute-long silence.

"Yes. Very charming, a tad flirty but I guess that you two have the same taste in women."

"A tad flirty? What did he say to you?", Jake asked, nearly losing his temper.

"Chill out, he just said that I was hot a couple of times.", she tried to reassure him but she heard him mumble 'son of a bitch' so she guessed it didn't work. "Babe, you should've told me."

He was now pacing nervously, and she could tell he was angry.

"Oh, yeah? How exactly? 'Hey, babe, why don't we go eat some pizza, also, I turn into an asshole when the music's too loud.'", he spat at her, and she wondered if he was angry at her or if he just was mad at himself.

"Don't worry you don't need music to be an asshole.", she snorted back.

He glared at her and she could see that he was trying to calm himself. She thought about what Allan had said to her last night. She couldn't find anyone trustworthy enough. Well, she thought that Jake was worth her trust. Even though he kept lying to her, she still knew that she could trust him.

"My uncle betrayed my father and we ran away.", she said out of context and he frowned at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "When we met, you asked me how could I look this young and be this old. You said you would come to my place until you'll know my story."

"And right now seems to you like the perfect moment?", he said before he chuckled.

"There could have been better times, I know, but… I want us to stop keeping secrets from each other. I know about yours, now I must tell you mine."

Jackson looked at her quietly. He couldn't believe how she could still stand being in the same room as him, now that she knew.

"So, my uncle betrayed my father, and we ran away from the palace. I was ten years old, Cleo was seven. We were mummified with special bandages in an underground hideout. We basically slept for a five thousand and twenty-five years nap. When we woke up, ten years ago, we haven't aged. And we realized that my mother wasn't with us. We don't know what happened to her, if she were killed by traitors or if she managed to stay alive." She couldn't look at him as she was telling him her story. "That is why I couldn't tell you when you asked me. I didn't give a shit about what you'd think about me but I haven't thought of my mother in a long time before that night."

She heard him come closer to her and felt his fingers raising her chin.

"I am sorry. And fortunately, you didn't care about what I thought about you, you would've felt too confident if you knew.", he said before he kissed her. "So, what did you and your new friend talked about?"

"He spent most of our conversation trash-talking you. When I told him that I was your girlfriend, he became jealous. It did make me feel confident.", she chuckled. "I was a bit mad at him for insulting him, so I taunted him for you."

"What did you say?"

"That I made your body cum three times the day before. And then I left him.", answered the princess shyly.

She'd taunted Holt. She'd been mad at him. She could grow into hating Holt if Jake was lucky enough. But he knew deep down that it wasn't his thing to be lucky.

"I can't decide if it was brilliant or stupid.", he said with a grin.

"Chose wisely, then."

And with that, she pulled him into kissing her. She couldn't wait to catch up with what they should have done, last night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I think I'll be taking a break, I'll keep on writing though, so I'll be posting when I will feel like it...**


	15. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is followed by a little Update :)

" _Monday, April 4th. 6:50 AM. Today, the temperature will be around 62,6°C in the morning and 77°C in the after-_.", the voice shut after Jake pushed the snooze button. He swore that his alarm's voice was one of the most annoying ones he had the chance to hear. Right behind Cleo's.

He rolled on his back so he would face the ceiling, trying to find the motivation to get out of his bed. He heard something shift next to him and turned his face to see his girlfriend crawling to get closer to him, her eyes still closed. He sighed, the feeling of her naked body against his was wrecking his will to go to class. All he wanted to do was to stay in bed, with her in his arms, and to go back to sleep…

Nefera was awoken by the sudden light in the room. Her eyes snapped open and she heard Jake whisper some apologies to her. She smiled for an answer and sat in his bed, looking in the surroundings. _Oh, right_ , she forgot she had spent the night at his place. She observed him as he was dressing up. The princess couldn't keep her small smile for herself as she imagined him dressing up to go to work, in a few years. She only hoped that she would still be the person lurking at him from his, or their, bed.

She saw Jake scribble something on a post-it before he stuck it on the whiteboard above his desk. He'd probably written something to Holt, as he had explained to her, they mainly communicated by leaving each other some voicemail or some notes. It felt as if he had no secrets for her anymore, and he tried to prove it to her by taking her to his place after his mother fell asleep.

Indeed, now that she knew about Holt, she had been allowed to come in his bedroom, she hadn't since the last time, when she had walked in on him and the green slut. Back then, she obviously hadn't taken the time to check on his room decoration, but it turned out to be very grey and yellow. The only thing that clashed with the sober room was a poster of a Latina with generous curves. Holt's poster, obviously.

"Don't go. Ditch school and stay with me.", Jake heard his girl say. He turned around to see that she had bent over the cover. He cursed himself for being so weak as he could feel his manhood grow hard in his jeans. She saw it and smiled with pride.

"I wish that I could, but I have a test this morning.", he whispered, as he saw her getting out of his bed and walking towards him. She wore nothing other than a nasty grin on her face.

"But we could certainly meet in the afternoon. I have two classes I could ditch. Or three.", he concluded after she'd kissed his neck.

"Sure.", she answered before kissing him goodbye.

* * *

Jackson hadn't eaten much in the cafeteria, and he stayed there for nearly ten minutes before he left to meet his girlfriend.

"Where the hell are you going?", he'd heard Deuce ask to him.

"See the sucker.", Jake had replied before leaving his best friend along with a bunch of girls.

They found themselves a little spot in a park, where they ate the little picnic that Allan, Nefera's servant, had made for them. She was wearing the same dress that she wore the day they first had sex, the day she saw him with Frankie.

"You do love this dress, don't you? You keep wearing it.", he said to her when they were eating.

"Well, it's pretty and I wanted it to have a better story than it currently has.", she answered as she darted her eyes at him.

"I like its story, we fucked the day you wore it. That's the only thing that matters."

"Unfortunately, it isn't.", she replied, with a dark glance. "But, like I said, I want it to have a better story."

He put down his food when he saw her do the same. She was getting closer to him, walking on all fours, and it reminded him of the _great story_ this position had. She straddled him and they started to make out. Jake had a stealthy thought about what the other people in the park could see, or think, but it was soon forgotten at the same time as his desire grew beneath her.

Nefera could feel him grow harder below her and it turned her on even more than she already was. She wasn't fond of public sex but she was horny enough to at least consider the idea. She felt her skin burn under his hands, burning of anticipation, that is. He groped her butt and his hands found themselves under her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra, just like the first time that they met, and that thought made him smile against her lips.

He was squeezing everything that he could touch, her thighs, hips, ass, and breasts. There were just too many things for him to handle, literally. He wanted to take her, to claim her, here, in a park where people were walking and eating, where they could hear some kids' laughs and cries in the playground that was near them. Jake wanted to hear her moans, he wanted her to scream in pleasure, he wanted everyone to know that she was his. He broke their kiss.

"Hey, don't you think we should let people know about us?", he asked her while he pushed his hips against her in the meantime.

"What? Why?", she answered, panting.

"I mean, we've been together for nearly two months now, and I'm pretty sure that I don't give a fuck about what people think of us. I just want everyone to know that you and I are together and that we're good together."

"Jake, I thought we both agreed we should keep it a secret. I'm screwed if my father learns that I am dating someone."

"What? But you've dated guys before, I'm sure he learned about them somehow."

"Oh, yes, he did. But they never came into my room, they never came home and even less when I was grounded and deprived of any contact with the external world.", she said before he sighed of annoyment. "Trust me I wish I could let people know about us too. But if Cleo learns than she'll run to tell my dad and he will ask our servants if they've ever seen you. Then what do you think they'll say? Oh yeah, Your Majesty, Princess Nefera's been around with him even when she was under your punishment. A good kid really, we could all hear how good he was to her."

He chuckled. Being quiet never was her thing.

"Can't they shut up? I mean they haven't told your father yet."

"Because he never asked. Allan, my personal servant knows many, many things about you and he never said anything to my father, but if their King asks them, they won't have the choice."

"What? What does he know about me?", Jake asked.

"For example, he knew about Holt, even before I did. He studied both of you, he even told me that you had a crush on Frankie.", she replied coldly. And there went her dress' chances for a better story.

"Wh- How? I mean, I swear I've been over Frankie for a very, very long time."

"I think you should've told me, Jake."

"When? When you caught her on top of me? Oh, that would surely have helped my cause."

They both sighed in annoyance. He watched as he ran his fingers up her thigh, and under her dress.

"I guess we'll keep our relationship secret, then.", he concluded as he toyed with the edge of her thong.

She leaned down to kiss him for an answer, and she smiled when he pushed her soaking underwear aside to push one finger inside of her. She felt him mumble 'Fuck' when he realized that she was dripping wet already. Jake thanked himself for wearing a pair of dark jeans since he would probably have a wet spot on his crotch after their making out.

* * *

Time flew by and soon Jake's phone vibrated to signal him that it was time to go. He and Operetta had planned on seeing each other in the school library so that they could do advance on their History group work.

"I've got to go.", he hissed to Nefera.

She had just finished her hair bun, and she looked at him sadly. She had loved spending the afternoon with him. Especially since he made her cum twice on his fingers. He had clamped his hand on her mouth so she wouldn't scream, he ended up being the one moaning when she'd managed to take his fingers in her mouth, one by one. "Fuck, I love you.", he'd said. And she was certain that she had found what her favorite words were, too.

"Where are you going?", she said as she watched him refasten his belt.

"I have a group project with a classmate, it's History and we haven't done much, yet.", he said as he helped her clean up her stuff back in her bag, the rest of their food and the little blanket they had been eating on and doing dirty stuff under. "I could ask my five-thousand-years-old girlfriend about History but she spent most of those years sleeping."

She kicked him as he laughed at her. "Who are you working with?", she asked him, absentmindedly. She was thinking about their previous almost love-making. She had given him a handjob under the blanket, a little before his phone started to vibrate. She was convinced that she loved him, that it wasn't just lust or sex, this time, she cared for her boyfriend.

"You don't know her, her name's Operetta."

"Oh, it's a girl? I thought you would be working with a boy-classmate."

"What, are you jealous?", he said before smirking at her.

"Could you blame me?", she asked, smirking back. "But no, I guess I'm just surprised."

He smiled. Good, she wasn't like her sister. Deuce had told him how jealous Cleo had gotten when she had learned that Clawdeen, one of her fearleaders, was group-working with her boyfriend. Jake couldn't understand why a girl could get this mad just because her boyfriend was working with a girl. It was work, there was nothing hot or borderline in working! But then, some like Frankie were using those types of homework to grow closer to the boy they liked. He silently thanked his History teacher for not putting him along with Frankie, for this project. He would bet that Nefera would have lost her voice screaming at him if it was the case.

* * *

Back home, Nefera's thoughts drifted towards last Saturday. She now knew well why she couldn't see or enjoy Jake's company during weekends, and she'd accepted it without complaining. It meant that they would see each other every night of the week, except for Friday and Saturday, when Holt was in control. And on Sunday, as soon as Jake would wake up, he would go to her place and enjoy some time with his girlfriend.

So, she had spent last Friday with her father, he had seemed nervous those last few days and she had tried to know why, but he wouldn't tell her a thing. So last Saturday, a day she expected to spend alone, doing shopping, she received a phone call from Holt.

"Hey, you tried to call me on Sunday, right?", he'd asked her.

She found herself dumb and wordless.

"Uh… Yeah, I-I was just checking if it was the right number.", she answered after a few seconds.

"Aw, here I was, thinking you missed me already."

She laughed nervously, and she recalled that Allan had told her that Holt would basically flirt with every girl he was talking to.

"So, um, how's your weekend doing, so far?", she asked, curious to know if he had put her boyfriend's body between some whore's legs.

"Boring. I was supposed to go to a party, yesterday night, but the dude canceled last minute. And, I couldn't distract me in other ways since you forbid me to.", he told her, and she could hear him smirk.

"Really? You haven't forgotten?", she sounded surprised.

"Baby, it's been only 24 hours for me, of course, I remember. I remember you, very clearly."

She didn't even wince at the pet name. She knew boys like Holt, if she asked him to stop, he would only call her those things even more than he was already. Holt ended up asking her out for a drink, and since she was free and curious to know more about her boyfriend's alter-ego, she went.


	16. The Mall

**Before anything, I would like to thank Darweiner7 and Milkyfrankie for their reviews. Both comments were so sweet and I can't wait for you to read my story, which I'm pleased you like!**

**Okay, so, here it is! The 16th Chapter, also _the_ chapter that made me stop writing for several months. I had ideas about their conversation but I didn't know how to turn those into a casual discussion. So anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

Holt had been flirting with her since the beginning of their encounter. He wanted to know just how much she was implied in her relationship, and he expected her to flinch every time he would call her 'baby' but she never flickered. Not once had she even asked him to stop, and he'd found it interesting. Most times, when he would call a girl with pet names, she would tell him "Stop this, I have a boyfriend" or she would at least show signs of annoyance. Nefera didn't.

She wasn't all over him, fluttering her eyelashes or something. No, she just seemed to ignore him, to ignore all of his attempts to please her. Holt wasn't used to girls resisting him, most of the time, the girls he wanted, whether they had a boyfriend or not, he had them. But if anything, her resisting him only made Holt wanting the princess even more.

He had found her beautiful last weekend, with the dim lights and when she was upset against his human-self, well, this Saturday afternoon, in broad daylight, she was even prettier. He noticed that she had a cute tan that showed off some light freckles on her shoulders. She was wearing a strapless top, and she kept pulling it up so it wouldn't fall off.

_What a pity it would be._

They were sitting at a table, drinking milkshakes and as they were chatting about anything that would cross their minds, he was analyzing her. He barely listened to her enchanting voice as his eyes ran over her body. She had her legs crossed, but she wasn't shaking them so it meant that she was interested in their conversation, and she was a little bent over the table, not against the back of her chair so it was a good sign.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Why did you accept meeting me? I mean, isn't Jakey going to be jealous, or something?"

"I wanted to get to know you more. If the guy I'm dating has multiple sides it is only fair for me to know them perfectly, isn't it?"

"Well, then, what do you want to know?" Holt said as he started to touch one of her foot with his.

He saw her put her hand in front of her mouth to hide a grin when she understood what he was doing.

"I wanted to ask you why does my sister thinks that you're a manwhore, but I think I just got my answer."

"Your sister said that?" he asked before she nodded. "So, you've done some research about me."

He couldn't stop smiling, all the while still playing with her foot.

"Of course I did."

"So did I."

"Really? Boy, it probably wasn't bright.", she said, uncomfortable as she put some distance between them and took her foot off of his grip."Who did you ask to?"

"Fellow teammates. Your ex, more specifically."

"And so, what did you get from it?"

"Not much. He mostly talked about how good you were in bed. Nothing I didn't know already."

"Excuse me?" he heard her say as she now showed signs of annoyment.

"Calm down, sweet face. It's only because of body aches. And the hickeys. And, well, those scratches on my back. You must be a true lioness." _And I can't wait to hear your roars._

She stared at him, straight in his eyes and he shifted, for it made him uncomfortable, which rarely happened. It seemed as if by looking in his eyes she was also trying to read his soul, and Holt felt like she succeeded. He hated the feeling but it wasn't something he could control, he felt like an open book in front of her, an open book showing off its deepest secrets to an attentive and curious princess.

He faked a cough to hide the fact that he was uneasy. "So, what about me?", he asked with false confidence.

"You want everyone to think that you're just some dumb jock, some guy who runs after the ball just like he runs after girls. In fact, I shall say that it arranges you, that Jackson is way more scholar than you are because it helps you put an emphasis on your lack of intelligence, or at least, that is what you want people to believe. I don't think you're stupid. You seem to be quite the opposite actually. And I know that because so far, you and I seem to have a lot in common. When I want something, I get it, and it doesn't matter if someone gets hurt in the process, the only thing that counts is that I won. I have my way with words, just like I can tell you have, and of course, I don't consider myself trustworthy.", she took a sip from her milkshake and added, "Just like you."

And Holt was speechless. He couldn't overcome the fact that they were exactly the same, and it made him want her even more. At all costs. Just like she would.

Nefera couldn't help this feeling she had deep down in her heart when she had seen Jackson again, a couple of hours ago. She felt as if she was betraying him, somehow, and she decided not to mention to Jake that she had met Holt during his day out. She had understood that her boyfriend didn't really like Holt and he had been quite clear about how he didn't want her near Holt whatsoever.

"What, you don't trust me?", she had complained.

"I don't trust _him_.", he had answered, and by the look of Jake's eyes, she could tell that his doubts seemed well-founded.

But the princess wasn't one to be told whether or not she should like this or that person. Nefera hated stereotypes and liked to make her own mind up about people. Another thing that went against Jake's warnings; She would always do what you would forbid her to. Because no-one could forbid a princess anything.

And after a bit more than three hours spent in Hyde's company, she couldn't resign herself to hate him. They both were alike in many things. She was drawn to him for many reasons, she could see what was similar between Jake and Holt, but she also recognized herself in him.

She wasn't interested in him the same he was in her, but she was curious to know him better. Nefera wished for them to become good friends, or even better, allies.

When she had met Jackson, the princess had stopped scheming against her little sister, as the dark-haired boy was all she could think about and focus on. But now, here she was, satiated and in a rather healthy and committed relationship, she started to miss the time when she had her mind all to herself and her devilish plans. Plus, since she had started to date Jackson, the number of possible targets had crazily increased. Starting with the green puppet.

"So, I've heard you're friends with the Stein girl…", she had told Holt during their 'date', as she hoped to learn a bit more about her brand new enemy.

"Oh, my little voltage-girl. Yeah, I like her, she's cool. Why d'you ask?" she had winced at his answer, disappointed that the little bitch had Holt wrapped around her finger too.

"Oh, nothing, I'd just like to know a little more about Jake's friends, that's all. He's not very talkative about his friends, girl friends, I mean…"

Thinking back to it, Holt would probably ally against her if she ever dared to hurt that Stein whore. Alone in her room, Nefera let out a disapproving snort. The bitch had her back well-covered. She made herself a mental note about asking Holt about that Operette girl, he maybe would turn a bit more useful for this one…

She hadn't wanted to sound jealous with Jake earlier, but she had little to zero trusts in him being in group work with a girl, even more after what she had witnessed the last time he had been teamed up with one.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next Week: The Wicked Minds.**


	17. The Wicked Minds

Jake and Operetta had been working on their group project for a few weeks now, and they approached their last meeting, both eager to finally be done with this history work they would have to present in front of their other classmates in two weeks.

Jackson was content with his life, it all seemed to work out perfectly, at school he had the best grades, even being first of his class in some subjects. Summer break will arrive soon, and all of Monster High students were drowning under tests and exams of all kinds.

His personal life was even better. He had a hot girlfriend, one he couldn't wait to spend the summer holidays with, even more since he had planned on bringing her to their soon-to-come day at the beach. Deuce couldn't wait to meet 'the sucker' and Jake was already laughing at the face he will do once he would realize that said-sucker was no other than his sister-in-law.

All Jake had to do was to convince his girl to accept being his plus one, and nothing easier than to ask her when she would beg for him to take her, she just said yes to anything whenever she was at his mercy. Gods, how he loved that girl. He should tell her more often.

Thanks to Nefera, he even had an even better relationship with himself, or rather, his other-self. Since she'd learned about Holt, it was easier for him to let Hyde out during weekends without having to find a shitty excuse for Nefera, nor was he lying to her anymore, and so, Holt wasn't trying to show up during school, or when Jake was with his girlfriend.

Everything was perfect. Or, at least, seemed perfect.

Because Holt, on the other hand, was consumed with jealousy. Not only was Jackson shagging Hyde's new object of interest, but he also spent most of his afternoons in his ex-girlfriend's bedroom, for that damn group project.

Oh, how he had wanted to punch a wall when his dear little princess had asked him if he'd ever heard about an 'Operetta'. "Never heard before", he'd lied. And he had seen his alter-ego's girlfriend scowl.

Neffie and Rita were _nothing_ alike. At first sight, at least. Rita was a savage, in bed, or just in life, when Nefera was more thoughtful. She always seemed to be planning a murder, and it made him smirk. Holt loved to observe his new prey, and he had plenty of time doing so on Saturdays afternoon, which they always spent together, a brand new tradition he would never complain about.

He had become a good friend of the princess, lately, and he bit his punch whenever she would remind him that they were nothing more than friends. Stuck in the princess' friend zone with balls that would be blue even if it wasn't his natural skin tone, 'cause Nefera would cut off his head if she ever learned that Holt had had sex with someone with her boyfriend's body.

Because, it was mostly why she kept up with him, right? So she could keep an eye on her lover's actions when he wasn't in control. He still had doubts, though, for Nefera would often blow hot and cold with him, which Rita would never do.

If Operetta didn't like you, boy, you'd know right away. And if you were lucky enough to arouse her interest… Well, you'd know too. But Neffie… She played with your heart and hopes constantly, and he couldn't say he hated it. That girl, no, that woman, was something.

She had that thing, this light in her eyes, it was like a fire that Holt would never want to blow out. Operetta was hot, and Hyde would even say that thanks to her, redhaired girls were a major turn-on to him, but the princess had this spark of naughtiness, like, 'good girl gone bad', and this little act just made Holt constantly hard whenever he was around her.

He couldn't wait to see just how bad had she'd gone, he couldn't wait to be the one name she'll scream in bed. Often, when they were together, he would be lost in his own thoughts. Very, very dirty thoughts that did nothing to help his arousal, and it didn't really help that when he would take control, he would feel his body aching and his back hurt due to many scratches.

Holt also knew she was a hair-puller, as his scalp had recently become much more sensitive than it was before. The more time he spent next to the beautiful Egyptian, the more he craved having her underneath him, panting his name and scratching his blue back while she would relieve his blue balls.

And it will happen. 'Cause Holt had a plan. Yeah, his 'baby girl' didn't need to know that when they were together, she wasn't the only one scheming against someone, Holt was too, he'd spent weeks perfecting his little plan to finally and definitely evict Jackson Jekyll from Nefera's heart. The plan was perfect and rather imminent, as it involved Rita and the fact that Jackson was group-working with her.

The plan was simple. Holt would put an alarm on both of his and Jake's phone (just in case his alter-ego would decide that he didn't need to bring Holt's phone with him on that special day…), and thanks to his newfound best friend, finding Jackson's password had been easier than he would have thought. _The date of their first time, pathetic…_ Once he would have interrupted them, he counted on Rita to exit her own room in annoyment, allowing him to send some texts messages with both of their phones, then, deleting the texts on Rita's phone but leaving them on Jackson's one, and last but not least, going to Nefera's palace and make her doubt enough so that she will check out Jake's phone and find out about those texts on her own, making her believe that her perfect prince charming is actually an unfaithful and stupid cheater.

And then, of course, he would be there for her, all there for her, to wipe her tears if needed and heal her little broken heart. Holt would never have to worry about Jackson, 'cause if there's one thing he'd learned from hanging out with Nefera de Nile every Saturday afternoon, it was that she would never, ever, accept being cheated on. And from what Holt had understood, she didn't trust Jekyll anymore to be a 100% faithful since she had walked in on the Boltie and Jake together in bed…

Proud of him and eager to finally own the de Nile's most precious and beautiful jewel, Holt put his 'perfect' plan into action.


	18. The Broken Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so good or bad news, I have decided to put both Chapter 18 and Chapter 19 together into a longer chapter... Enjoy!

If Nefera's life was a roller-coaster, the princess would be right at the top of the biggest downfall. She was bored. She hated routine, she had to suffer from a routine for three months when she was grounded, and though she now had free access to the outside world, she felt even trapped than ever.

The only thing that could change her mind and distract her somewhat of her boring life had been labeled as forbidden and dangerous by the princess herself. Recently, she had found herself eager for Saturdays to arrive. She adored Holt's company, truly. He was funny, even though most of his jokes were sex jokes, she'd laugh anyway.

Nefera didn't consider herself as a weak person, but a few meetings four times a month seemed to be enough to distract her from her relationship. To which she was committed, by the way. She was faithful to Jackson and didn't think she could ever cheat on him, she was a loyal girlfriend, but those last few weeks she had strangely felt her heart beating faster than it should while she was near a certain blue boy.

Of course, she was repeating herself that a simple crush would never kill anyone, but it was probably better if Jake didn't learn about it. Again, it didn't mean that she had fallen out of love for Jackson, far from it. She was crazy about him… When he was there.

Nefera had nothing to complain about, he was the perfect boyfriend. How many times had he ditched his friends just so he could spend the night at her place? She'd lost the count. And the cherry on top was sex, of course. He was now taking initiatives in bed, which she was thankful for, she liked commanding from time to time but she loved being submissive to the men she would sleep with.

But thoughts like 'I wonder how Holt is in bed' certainly didn't help. Poor guy hadn't had sex in nearly three months, all because of her, and it would not change anytime soon because her crush on him didn't help in that matter. Now, not only wouldn't she accept a girl to touch Jake, but she would also wince because she would think of Holt with someone else.

Those thoughts she was trying to forget, she mostly had them during the week, when Jake was at school and she was, well, home. Nefera had tried various activities to occupy her mind and body during schooldays but she had ended up giving up and staying in her bedroom, annoyed. No matter how hard she tried, she felt like something was missing.

Days like today. She was reading on a bedsit next to the royal pool, a lowly romance she had found in the library, trying to force herself to _actually_ read the story when the guards came and told her that someone was asking for her. A little surprised, and wondering who it might be, she traveled the entire castle until she found herself in front of her unexpected guest.

"Holt? What are you doing here? It's Wednesday!", she said and she was displeased to hear that her voice sounded joyful.

Holt, on the other hand, didn't look happy at all. "Neffie, I'm sorry, I don't have good news for you.", he answered with a mourning tone. "I was worried ever since you mentioned that Jakey was working with this Operetta girl." The more he talked, the less she smiled. "I didn't tell you right away, but she doesn't have a saint reputation at school."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to assure myself that he wasn't betraying you, so I set an alarm on to check if they were working and… Let's just say you wouldn't have enjoyed the view." Holt seemed to be repeating. The princess within her thought that he probably had tried to find the right way to tell her, but the mischievous Nefera could sense that something was wrong, and it all just sounded suspicious. Unfortunately for Holt, the second part had always been proved more right than the other.

"Are you serious right now? Why would you invent such a thing, I thought you were my friend!", said the princess, and this time her voice sounded pissed-off.

"Wha- I'm not inventing, Nefera. I'm telling you that when I got the control my head was between that girl's spread legs, for fuck sake. Why would I invent something like that?"

"Exactly Holt, why would you?", she was pacing in the Palace entrance, her head between her hands. "They are _working_!"

"Oh, c'mon Jake's clever! Why would their work take so much time?"

"You're just jealous. It's pathetic that you'd have to make up some false cheating story just because you want something that you will obviously never have", she spat and when she did she could see that he was now angry.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he yelled, as they were now both screaming at each other. "Why would I believe you instead of him? I trust him!"

He glared at her, took a deep breath, and slowly made his way closer to her. So close that she could feel his breath on her face. "Oh, really?", he whispered. "Then I guess you trust him enough not to look inside his phone tonight, hmm?" If she wasn't mad at him, she would have probably hoped for him to kiss her, for she could feel the tension between them and she wanted to kill him as much as she wanted him to take her in this very entrance.

She exhaled loudly and if he wasn't close enough he wouldn't have perceived her "Fuck you". Her eyes were filled with tears and her breathing was itching. "It would be my pleasure.", he replied, louder, before he walked away, fists clenched, leaving her standing stupidly in her hallway, heartbroken for too many reasons.

* * *

Jake didn't text that night and didn't come either. She tried to assure herself that it was only because Holt was in control but if she was completely honest with herself, she would admit that the ginger's words just kept replaying over and over in her head. Ever since he'd left her place she was wondering if she had made the right decision, if she trusted Jake more than she trusted Holt. She'd tried to calm down with a walk, hoping it would help her clear her mind but it didn't.

Walking back home, she found Cleo lying on a couch in the living room, while swiping up on her phone.

"You're not with snake face tonight?", she asked, trying to cover the pain in her voice.

"He has a family dinner with his mother. Why?"

"No reason.", said the elder. "I heard some girls at the mall talk about an 'Operetta' the other day. D'you happen' to know her?"

Her sister made a face when she heard the name. She frowned and Nefera already knew that Cleo wasn't a fan.

"Yeah, I know her. That slut tried to steal Deuce away from me last year. Why do you care about her?"

Nefera missed a heartbeat. "What do you mean 'she tried to steal Deuce'?", she asked, hoping she'd misunderstood her baby sister.

Cleo snapped her tongue in annoyment, unhappy to be bothered by her sister and to be reminded that dark part of her past. "That bitch had started to hang out with my boyfriend because she wanted to fuck him, Nefera, may I be any more explicit?"

Nefera felt nauseous and disgusted at what her sister just told her, so she ran away and locked herself in her bedroom without a word.

* * *

The next evening, she still couldn't stop thinking about Holt's words. She knew she should, given that she was currently on her back, legs spread while her boyfriend was fastening the rhythm in and out of her. It felt good, but not enough to alter her train of thought. The princess was absent-minded, moaning every one or two seconds so he would be satisfied, but she really couldn't call this a mind-blowing sex, she wished it was, though, so she could stop picturing Jake doing the same thing with another girl.

"Are you good?", he asked, panting and sweating as he'd stopped from moving.

"Yes, yes, keep going, don't worry."

"You sure? You don't seem to be enjoying it."

"My mind is elsewhere that's just it. Keep going."

Staring at him, she moaned for the next couple of thrusts, but soon enough her mind was driven to really bad thoughts as she imagined if Jake was thinking about his mistress while he was fucking her. He came within the next minutes, and she barely acknowledged his apologies for coming before her.

She was brought back to reality when he leaned in front of her opened legs, ready to give her a lick if he wasn't cut short by Nefera's sudden clasp of her legs.

"No thanks.", she said with a fake smile, before turning her back on him as she tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Her sleep never came, she was torturing her mind with a single question. Should I have trusted Holt? And suddenly, as she recalled what Holt had last said to her, she had her answer. I guess you trust him enough not to look inside his phone. She didn't trust him enough, and what she'd heard about Opreretta was making her doubt even more.

Casting a glance at Jackson, who was sound asleep, she got out of her bed to come to his side, hoping she would not wake him up. She didn't know his password, but thankfully or not his phone could also be unlocked thanks to his fingerprint. The princess took his index softly careful not to be too harsh with him and she put back his hand when the screen unlocked and she sat on the floor.

She was caught by his wallpaper, it was a picture they took a few weeks ago. You couldn't see her features in the photo since her nose was nipped in his neck but she found it cute altogether, which made the fact of him cheating even more repulsive to Nefera.

She didn't know where to start so she wandered from files to files until she finally ended up by opening his text messages. Operetta was within the last persons he'd texted after Deuce, Holt, and herself.

The last text he'd sent was 'I hope that we will ace the presentation.', which seemed normal to Nefera. She burst out of tears and put her hand on her mouth as she tried to be silent. The text before that was saying he would miss her boobs after all of this was over.

Not needing to know more, she closed all of the apps she had opened before and she put his phone back where it was before, not noticing her tears crashing on her bedroom floor. She went to her bathroom, put some freshwater on her face, and tried to calm herself down. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

If Jackson's life was a roller-coaster, he would be right at the top of the biggest downfall. He didn't know yet, but today was the last day of his "honeymoon era", as he will later call it.

If he was completely honest, something felt off, already. A lot of things should have warned him that he should worry. First, Holt had trapped him while Jackson and Operetta were wrapping up their presentation. Jake didn't know what had happened then, he assumed that the two exes had had an explanation and he had not heard of Operetta since, so he did not worry about it.

His girlfriend, also, even though he was madly in love with her, he could tell there was a gap slowly but surely forming between them. Again, Jake thought innocently that she was only wishing to spend at least one weekend with him, and so, he'd left a message to Holt, asking him if there was any possibility for Jake to have his Saturday. Of course, Holt hadn't answered.

Not knowing how to make up to his princess, Jake thought that the best thing was probably to ask her what was wrong, and so that's what he planned on doing, on that fateful day.

It was Friday, two weeks before the last day of school, at noon, in the cafeteria. As always, Jake was eating with his best friend, who was absent-mindedly toying with one of the snakes on his head, anxious about a basketball game that Jake had completely forgotten.

"Dude?", asked Jake to his friend. "Has Cleo already been… Like, not there, while you two were doing it?"

Deuce suddenly was interested in his best friend's question. "Meaning? Did the sucker fell asleep? Are you that bad?"

"No, she was pretty much awake, but it was as if her mind was on something else.", Jake shifted and got closer to Deuce, whispering "She didn't even want me to go down on her."

It made his friend laugh, but Jackson was dead serious. He knew his girl now, he knew her well. He wouldn't call her a nymphomaniac, but she rarely if not never denied him sex. Never had she said to him a single "Not tonight, I'm tired" or anything, - which Deuce envied badly. And when his lover spread her legs for him, she never stopped until she reached her climax.

Actually, he wouldn't care if it had only been that. This morning, when he woke up in her bed and tried to reach for a hug, she resisted and remained her back to him. So, he thought that maybe she exceptionally wasn't in a good mood. But when she still ignored his texts all day long, he finally realized that something had happened. Something he didn't know about. Yet.

* * *

She had been crying all morning. As soon as he left her bedroom she'd burst into tears. Ignoring his texts, she decided to take care of herself. Frozen spoons on her eyes so that her eyebags would disappear as much as the swollen form her face had taken after a whole night spent crying.

Allan brought her body scrub, wet towels, and a variety of nail polish so the Princess would be distracted. The last time he'd seen her like that was the morning after she was grounded, but today, he didn't know the reason behind his master's sobs. He guessed that it had something to do with young Mr. Jekyll, seeing how Nefera was sending him straight to voicemail each time he called.

After her nails were painted, she sent Allan out of the room, she needed to think, to be alone so she could act.

"I can't stay with him.", she said, on her own. "I need to break up with him."

Nefera stood from the chair Allan had prepared for her and started to pace in the room.

 _He needs to hurt._ , said her inner voice. _As much as me, if not more._

But every time she tried to elaborate revenge whatsoever, she just started to cry again, she was devastated, and, weakening.

She sniffed and wiped her tears with her hand. "Holt was right. I should have believed him." Not knowing why, she dialed the blue boy number, probably hoping that he would pick up the phone but it didn't even ring, meaning the phone was off.

Allan came back a few minutes later, hands full of body and hair products, and he took care of the princess until 5:00 PM.

She was nearly falling asleep under Allan's back massage when she heard a knock at the door and heard her servant answering.

"Your Highness, the guards say a boy is asking for you in the living room. I think it's your boyfriend, should I send him off?"

She raised her head from the massage table and shook her head no as she grabbed a silk orangish robe and went out, wearing only the robe and her bitch face. This face showed nothing, if indifference, and she usually kept it for people she despised, her heart broke an umpteenth time at the thought that Jake was now a part of those people.

Using the few strength she had, she managed to join Jackson in the palace's living room. She wanted the pace of her legs slow and determined, but they were slow and afraid. When he was in her sight, she could tell he was worried, as he nearly jumped on her, grabbing her arm and asking her what the fuck was going on.

"You've been weird for a couple of days now and you won't even reply to my texts or pick up the phone.", Jake whined. He expected an answer such as " _Sorry, babe, something is bothering me I just needed to take some time off so I turned off my phone._ "

But she looked at him blankly, he couldn't see any emotions in his lover's eyes. He followed her glare, she was looking his hand around her wrist. She watched it as if a cockroach had touched her; with disgust. He was confused.

She looked back at his face, straight into his eyes. "I cheated on you.", she said. And the roller coaster was plunging. He raised his brows two times. "Wh-What?"

Nefera inhaled. "I met someone. I _cheated_ on you, it's over, Jackson."

He watched her defiantly, still expecting her to crack a smile and to laugh at his reaction. Still waiting for someone to come in, mocking him, and telling him that it was a hidden camera. When none of this happened, when tears had filled both of their eyes, he simply nodded and turned his back on her.

He couldn't see anything, on the way out of the palace, even less as he traveled the whole sand area. His breathing had accelerated, his sight was blurred, and he could only hear his heart pulsating in his ears. A sob was stuck in his throat, he thought about the last time he'd cried, he couldn't even remember when it was, as he searched through the files of his phone.

A melody came out of his phone and he turned up the volume. And then, _nothing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! The end of the beginning, the last chapter of the first part. There will be a non-chapter post right before the 1st chapter of the second part, it will be a little summary of the past 18th chapters and I will also answer questions if there are any :) I hope that you like the story until then and that you liked this chapter as well. 'Til, next time, Lohu22.
> 
> Just a little disclaimer. While writing it I thought that the sex scene between Nefera and Jackson could be misinterpreted as rape by some of the readers. I didn't write it as such, I imagine Jackson as someone you could tell if you didn't want to 'keep going'. I wanted to emphasize the fact that she literally can't stop thinking about Holt's words, even in such private moments like these.
> 
> I do not caution rape nor am I a big fan of (fan)fictions that romanticize it. It is something serious and I wouldn't want to offend or hurt any of my readers. I hope you will understand my point, in any case, thanks for reading.


	19. Summing Up Part I and II

**Hey guys! Here are the summaries of both Part I and II! Hope you'll enjoy it, Chapter 19 coming up soon.**

* * *

_Cleo de Nile's older sister, Nefera, has been grounded by their father after the eldest's umpteenth attempt at sabotaging her little sister. The bored princess will meet Jackson Jekyll by accident, a normie that was there to bring Cleo something for Frankie._

_They'll meet several times for a few weeks, and will soon secretly fall in love, even though Jackson will hide his own secret from the princess, scared that his alter-ego, Holt Hyde, will try to seduce his girlfriend._

_As the couple is about to have sex for the first time, a misunderstanding weakens Nefera's trust in Jackson, before learning her boyfriend's secret and meeting Holt._

_The latter is, indeed, attracted to the princess and decides that he'll do everything in order to have her. Holt takes advantage of the couple weaknesses' and let Nefera thinks that Jackson has cheated on her with Operetta Phantom, Holt's ex-girlfriend._

_Feeling betrayed, Nefera breaks up with her boyfriend and makes him believe that she cheated on him. Leaving both our protagonists heartbroken._

* * *

Summer is over, wounds have been sealed and healed. Former enemies are now allies and former friends are now hated. Nefera and Jackson find themselves in the obligation of seeing each other on a regular basis, still hiding their past relationship to their closed ones while Holt has a new girlfriend and has to take in the consequences of his acts.


	20. The Reunion

**Hey Guys, I'm back! I've recently changed this story rating for Explicit on Archive of Our Own but since FF doesn't accept the depiction of mature themes I will try to cut them off the story and post them completely on AO3, you will, of course, be warned when a chapter will contain such themes (as I did already) and I'll post a link on my profile so you can go read the entire chapter ("uncensored") on the other website :)**

_**This chapter is still M and doesn't contain any explicit scene.** _

* * *

Nefera was sitting in what seemed like a waiting room. It made her wonder how many people were here as well, how many people were here for the same thing? She checked her phone and started to shiver when she saw no-one had answered her. It was even worse to think that she would be doing this alone, without him.

She let out a long sigh. Perhaps she should tell Cleo, it would at least be something to tell your sister, especially when said-sister had almost been devoting her whole summer to yourself.

_No, I promised myself I will surprise her._

Nefera sighed again, being here again was filling her with memories. The good old days! She heard a door crack as it opened and she raised her head.

"Miss de Nile, please, enter.", said the lady with a huge smile on her face.

The Princess followed the lady's instructions all the while relaxing a little, her familiar face helped a lot, and gave Nefera some confidence.

* * *

Cleo was toying with her food at lunch. She never thought she would ever think that, but she was so worried about her sister that she couldn't enjoy her last back-to-school. She raised her chin when she heard her name in the hubbub made by her friends and all the other students. She was sitting in front of Frankie Stein, who just asked her how her summer went.

"Well, uh-", she started to mumble. Should she lie about the fact that she'd spent a shitty summer or complain to her friends even though she'd feel ashamed?

She was interrupted by her boyfriend, Deuce, who sat next to her, he kissed her quickly and bent over the table to shake his best friend's hand, Jackson Jekyll. Deuce, turned back to Cleo and whispered a little too loud. "How is she? Do you have some news?"

"Who?", asked the Stein girl, as Cleo was left wordless, holding her fork above her plate, not knowing what to say. She stared at Frankie, then Deuce back. She used to love the way Deuce would always mistakenly reveal everyone's secrets, but she didn't like it when he compromised herself like he just did. She hesitated between answering Frankie or insulting Deuce.

She sighed. "My sister. We spent the summer by her side, trying to cheer her up a little. She's been kind of depressed these last few months."

Deuce nodded next to her as he remembered the many nights he had spent at Neffie's side, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Jake stiffen. Deuce wondered why but chuckled when he saw that Frankie's hand was on Jake's thigh.

"Wait, wasn't your sister an evil bitch or something? How come you spent your summer helping her?", asked Clawdeen Wolf, who was next to Cleo.

"I know. I know she was, and she probably still is. But trust me if you've heard the screams she made in her sleep… I just couldn't find it inside me to not help her."

"And here we are, thinking you're a heartless bitch.", chuckled Jackson, before Cleo gave him a middle finger.

"It's not funny, dude. I swear those screams were blood freezing. Like a fucking banshee. Like Scarah Screams.", he said with a lewd grin. "No, really, I've never seen someone this sad and helpless of my life."

"Do you know why she is sad?", asked Draculaura.

"She wouldn't tell us, we think her ex dumped her but she didn't speak much. She lost a lot of weight, she wouldn't eat or anything, like we almost had to force food down her throat. But, she's getting better. Not as she was before, but she smiles again."

"Yeah, she is seeing someone else, a dude, we heard his voice. We don't know who it is but he's taking her out, making her smile and everything. She laughed two days ago, and fuck, I felt like my kid has said its first word.", continued Deuce.

"Wait, Neffie?", asked Cleo.

"Yeah, haven't you heard, the other day-", said Deuce cheerfully.

"No, Neffie's here. I just saw her pass with the Headlessmaster.", said Cleo as she started to rise.

* * *

Jackson couldn't move. Every word Deuce and Cleo said about Nefera was like a sword fight, he tried to dodge the hits but every word they spoke just hit him in the chest.

_She was depressed. She had lost weight. She had someone new._

He wondered if Cleo and Deuce knew, but he guessed Nefera would be ashamed to mention her condition was because of a human, well, if it was because of him. It didn't feel right, that she was suffering, she was the one that cheated on him, why would she be the one hurting? Why would she cry over him when she had been the one ending their relationship?

He almost let out an annoyed groan when he felt Frankie's hand sliding on his leg. She acted like they were a thing. Like they were something else than just bad sex. Jake almost got to hate her, that's how love made girls stupid. He smiled poorly at Frankie when she shook his thigh so he would look at her. His eyes were glimmering as tears started to form in them. He swallowed them and stiffen again when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in four months.

"Neffie, what are you doing here?", said Cleo as she stood to hug her sister, something none of her friends would have ever imagined her doing.

"Hey! I just came to say 'Hi!' I have some news, some good news, but I'll tell you both later, I don't want to interrupt your lunch.", she said as she forced a smile on her face and tried to avoid to look at the dark-haired boy sitting behind Cleo.

Jake wanted to die, he wanted to disappear from this room. She seemed pretty happy to him. He made a wince when he saw Deuce rising too, and heard him hug his sister-in-law.

"Are you going home or… We could ditch class if you need to.", proposed Deuce, and Jake heard protectiveness in his voice tone.

"Pfff… Of course, not. I'm not wasting your first day. I'll be at home, don't worry. See ya!", said the elder de Nile as she waved at them and left the place.

Jake hadn't turned back but he analyzed Clawdeen's face, and her open mouth made him understand that the scene that took place behind him seemed as strange to her than it had to him.

"Wow, she really has changed. She looks… I don't know. It's kind of creepy, to see her like this.", said Draculaura, trying to find the words.

"She seemed so weak. How can she seem to be this weak and still inspire fear?", continued Clawdeen.

Jake could only imagine how she looked now. She had unfriended him on the socials and all he had to himself were memories of her, and he couldn't imagine her without her feminine curves he loved so much. Jake felt Holt's phone buzz in his back pocket and tried to forget it, but soon the sound got out of the phone and before he could turn it off, he had turned into someone else.

* * *

When Holt awakened, he was sitting in the cafeteria and Frankie had her leg on his. He took it off and checked his phone without considering the people staring at him.

"Holt, it's the first day of class, you can't be here instead of Jake.", he heard Deuce say.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry but I have to take this.", Holt answered and rose from his seat, blowing a kiss at Deuce as he left the cafeteria.

"Allo?", he heard a feminine voice say.

"Hey, are you okay? Where are you?", asked Holt as he went outside the school.

"Just behind the school, I wanted to see you."

"I'm here in a second.", he said as he hung up.

He turned around the school and saw her running towards him as he entered her eyesight.

"Hey, baby girl.", he whispered as she jumped in his arms.

He caressed her back and balanced themselves, as she put her feet on his and he started to turn around slowly as if they were dancing. She wore a little cotton vest above her tank top and a summer skirt that had slits on both of her legs. He knew she had just barely recovered from a cold she'd caught in the arctic area of Salem, his bad idea to take an Egyptian princess out in the coldest places ever. Holt had wanted to make her travel and it had helped her to smile again. He felt guilty that she had come down so low because of him, but she would feel even worse if he told her so he had decided to keep it a secret.

He felt her moving in his arms as her head was stalling itself against his neck, where she could smell his perfume. Something she couldn't do three months ago without crying. He had to "accidentally" break Jake's perfume bottle and replace it with a new one that smelled different so she would be hugging him without any tears. Now, this perfume was his and she occulted the fact that Jake probably smelled the same. She didn't care how he smelled, she wanted him to disappear from her mind, she had amulets to do so, but she was too afraid she would go back to the one she was before she met Jake.

Nefera had realized how things turned great for her with the breakup. She had her sister next to her, now, she had Deuce, too. They both had been so invested in keeping her head above the water these last months. Her father, on the other hand, had been absent all summer, and if it wasn't for the postal cards she and Cleo received, she would have thought he was dead, too. And Holt was the last good thing that happened to her. At first, of course, she pushed him away. She hated him because he looked like Jake so much, and she mostly hated him because she wished she would've never heard about those messages, back then.

But just like Jake, he went past her barriers, just like Jake, he had forced himself into her life, for the best, this time. In the beginning, he would only stay in her room, in a chair, away from her, until she'd fall sound asleep. If it annoyed her at first, it soon became crucial for her if she wanted some rest. She needed him to be here when she would fall asleep. When he wasn't, she would make nightmares. The worst ones were when her mother would come to her looking like a zombie. She would scream so harsh that her throat would sting for the next few days, and when she screamed, it was only a matter of seconds before either Deuce or Cleo would come down to her side.

Holt took a step back to take a better look at her. He was afraid she'd received bad news earlier, he knew how important it was to her, even though she only had this thought a few days ago.

"So, how did it go?"

"I'm in! I got the job!", she said, smiling for real now. She had been so anxious earlier, she was afraid that the Headless Headmistress would take down her offer, but it turned out that she had thought about it, too.

Until then, the Fearleaders had always trained themselves on their own, and Nefera had thought about how she would've loved to have a coach back then. Her sister now had one, and she had the best one.

"Really, that's great! That means that I will be able to see you when I'm there.", he said, taking both of her hands in his. "I'm proud of you, de Nile."

"Thank you, but it's all you. I wouldn't have been able to make it if it weren't for you…"

He gave her a huge smile and noticed how she'd been feeling low today, her only necklace being a big clue. If he had learned one thing about Nefera these past few months, it was that her necklaces were everything. The more she felt confident, the more necklaces she would wear, based on a personal scale from 0 to 5. It had been a long time since the last time she wore none, especially since he had bought her one she would never take off.

It was a thin gold chain with a gold Wadjet medallion that Holt had seen in a jewelry store he was passing by. It cost a little fortune so he had had to steal some money from his mother. He wasn't proud of him but it had worthed it, Nefera had smiled for the first time since before the breakup when he gave it to her.

When he saw how much she's been hurt, he had instantly felt remorse. He'd wanted her for himself, he'd been selfish and a real jackass only so she would be his. He would've never imagined that she would sink so low, and he had realized that her feelings for his alter-ego had been stronger than he would've known.

So Holt had wanted to fix his mistakes, he wanted her to smile again, he wanted her to be devious, confident, and loving. He missed her grin when he would tell dirty jokes, he missed her beautiful curves, those he'd dreamed to touch for months. The girl who had seduced him was missing and he was doing every single thing he could to bring her back.

* * *

Jake had spent his summer with Frankie. When he turned into Holt, he wouldn't wake up for days, which he was happy about. He just wanted to grief his past relationship in a heartbeat and focus on what really mattered: Science. Physics too, since he would spend most of his time trying all sorts of substances to forget the pain. One day, after he took things he couldn't even remember, he woke up in bed with Frankie. Jake didn't even freak out, he didn't think it was wrong, even if he knew, deep down that it was.

When Frankie woke up, she had started to kiss him, and he'd felt weird. It felt good to be loved, to feel loved, mostly because he had tried to avoid every living being since he'd had his heartbroken, but when he kissed Frankie back, he felt nothing. He felt no spark, no firework when he was pounding inside her. He couldn't even get hard if she didn't put some effort into it. Jake knew he should feel bad to raise her hopes, but she seemed happy and at least it changed his mind a little.

You would think that sex would help him forget his ex-girlfriend, but it only got worse, especially since he couldn't seem to pass through the differences between Frankie and Nefera. Frankie lacked experience, she didn't have those curves, she didn't have the same smell and her lips - the four of them - didn't taste the same.

It hadn't kept Jake away from Frankie, though, or any other girl. He had had sex with a few girls, most of them he couldn't even recall their names, but none of them could make him happy. His sex friend had gotten quite jealous when she had learned that Jackson had fucked other girls than her.

He had laughed at her face. "They're nothing.", he had said, and he'd seen her features soften before he added, "Just like you."

They had had a big fight that night, and it seemed like she was still in denial, like she couldn't understand that they weren't dating. She couldn't get the concept of friends with benefits in her head so he had stopped seeing her for a few weeks, before returning to her.

Frankie had been thrilled when she had seen him at her door, she thought that he regretted it, and she imagined that those weeks of silence had made him realize his feelings for her.

Truth was, even though the sex with Frankie would never equal what he used to have with his former girlfriend, he had least felt a little something. The more they would have sex, the easier it would become for him to feel some pleasure. It was not much but at least it was something. He felt like a monster, it seemed like he had turned his emotions off, and he hated it but each time he would allow himself to think of Nefera he would become a total mess.

So he'd spent his summer shagging his best friend, who he couldn't stand anymore, among other girls. He hadn't talked much to Deuce, only telling him that he was done with the sucker and that he was seeing Frankie.

For the whole summer, he had not heard of Nefera fucking de Nile. Until the first day of class, when, not only had he heard about her, but he had heard her. Live and stereo. She had sounded so happy it had destroyed him, he had let Holt take the control and he was glad about that because he was about to burst out of tears, or anger, he couldn't tell.

Jake had been dreaming of his ex for a whole week now, wet dreams, mostly. But if he would wake up hard, he would also feel a slight pain in his heart. He missed her, it's been too long since the last time he had seen her, touched her. He hated her but he just wanted to be in her arms, as if she was the only cure to the pain she caused him. And he craved her so much, that sometimes it seemed like he could still smell her scent on himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd like to thanks Darweiner7 and Milkyfrankie for their reviews/comment, you make my day every time I read you!**


	21. The New Coach

**Once again, and as always, a special thank you to Darweiner7 and milkyfrankie, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well... :)**

* * *

"So…", had said Cleo as she had kneeled in front of her sister. "What is this big news of yours?" Nefera had smiled at her and Deuce. "I got a job. A job in Monster High.", she'd replied, quite fast. "I'll be the Fearleaders' trainer."

And Cleo just couldn't believe it. She didn't know if she liked the idea or not, Monster High was hers, she felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of her sister working there, but on the other hand, she would be able to keep an eye on her, and who knew, she might learn the identity of Nefera's new boyfriend, finally.

To be quite honest, Deuce didn't believe her, he expected her to be joking, he was still wary when he drove both sisters to Monster High, and it wasn't until he caught sight of Nefera training the girls that he understood that it wasn't a joke. He sat in the bleachers, glaring at the boys that were lurking at his sister-in-law.

When Jake got in the stadium after he'd put on his Casketball outfit, he noticed that none of the other players were ready, all of them were looking at the Fearleaders practicing, he noticed that some were drooling, other were laughing with their friends although their eyes were still locked on the group of girls.

Jackson chuckled and joined his best friend on the bleachers, he barely sat that he noticed a girl he'd seemingly never seen before. It was a blonde with short ponytails, she was talking to the girls, doing some gestures with her hands. The "public" couldn't see her face, and they didn't care since her yoga pants were showing off the girl's ass in a pretty way, as Jake thought.

"New girl?", he smiled as he asked Deuce, who, for once didn't seem to enjoy the show. "It's Cleo's sis. She's training the girls, now."

Deuce saw his friend lose his smile. "You've got to be kidding me.", he said, which had Deuce frowning, but Jackson's eyes were trying to catch the face of the newbie. He did when she turned around so she could put the music and it was like his heart broke again.

He hadn't seen her in four months and he hadn't imagined her looking so frail. Her features looked sharper and she was thinner than when she was his. He understood better what the girls meant when they said she looked weak but scarier. He still thought that she was deadly beautiful, but he wouldn't want her as his enemy.

His sight blurred as he heard boys whistling his ex-girlfriend when she bent to grab the radio post. "You're killing it, Nef!", yelled Deuce, next to him. And he saw her smiling softly while she looked for her sister's boyfriend, except that she saw Jake first and lost her smile too.

They were staring at each other and for a second she forgot about the people around them, she forgot that she was working, she forgot that people were looking at her, all she was seeing was his face, that seemed as discomposed as hers was. Within two heartbeats she awoke and realized what was happening before she boldly pushed the play button, knowing-well what would happen if she did so.

* * *

When Holt had replaced Jake, the princess had felt a weight leaving her chest. The boy soon understood what had happened and called his friends so they would start playing Casketball. Not without giving his girl a wink before turning his back to her, letting the training begin for real.

Nefera had explained to the girls that they were all going to dance in front of her so she could see each of the girls' level, she asked them to prepare choreography for next Friday. Of course, she hoped that the Stein girl would fail the test so that she would be able to fire that bitch from her team, but that also meant auditioning new girls, which implied that she could be confronted with her former friends, that wasn't as exciting.

She was lost in her thoughts, she had let the girls rest for a short break during their training, and she had stopped listening to their jibberish until Jake's name popped in their conversation.

"So Frank' how was summertime with Jake? I've heard that he left his girlfriend for you.", said the wolf one before she heard her own sister pursuing "If he only ever had one.".

The princess was waiting for the ragdoll to answer, she should feel glad, knowing that said-girlfriend was listening. "Oh, well, good. But, he has been different than the boy I knew."

Nefera heard the fourth girl, the vampire one, laugh.

"Of course he is, you're not his friend anymore, you're his _girlfriend_." The princess felt nauseous as she heard that. "Hmm, I'm not that sure…", Cleo said. "Deuce told me that after the hypothetical sucker, Jake had shagged several girls. Poor little boy also tried drugs to forget his ex.", she mocked.

Nefera froze. That explained a lot about Holt's behavior during the summer, he had acted like a freaking addict, and she had simply thought that he was anxious about something. Holt. She turned around and stared at the boys that were training for Casketball next to them. She could never thank him for being there for her.

She loved his laugh, so different from his alter-ego's, she loved his kisses, though they were rare since they were going slowly into their relationship, given that she was still healing from her past one. She loved him like crazy, like hell, she needed him in her life, and she was thankful for him. She did not realize that she was smiling while she watched him, and did not realize either that Deuce had seen her.

* * *

Jackson came back to consciousness in his bed a few hours later. The last thing he could remember was Nefera's face when she had put some music on. She hated him and he didn't know why. She had cheated and broken up with him, yet she apparently was sad all summer and still looked like she wanted him dead.

He tried to connect the dots but he soon realized that it didn't serve, he couldn't understand. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his bedroom's door open and saw Frankie entering.

_What the fuck is she doing here?_

She didn't seem happy at all, Jake immediately understood that she was here to cause a scene. And she did so, arms crossed on her chest, brows frowned, she looked at him in a curious way, as if she was waiting for him to answer a question that she hadn't asked yet. He heard her flick her tongue when he raised a brow.

"Can you explain why is your ex my new fearleader coach?", she said as she flipped her two-tone hair back.

He sighed and stood before he stretched, the only sound in the bedroom was his cracking bones. Jackson realized he was wearing nothing more than his underwear so he took a few steps to reach his pants, in which he found his cigarettes and lighter. Frankie let out a sigh of annoyment. Her friends were right, she thought, he was better as a friend than a boyfriend.

"Did you heard me?", asked Frankie as she saw him lit a cigarette. "I don't have a fucking idea.", he growled back.

Her eyes went wide. "You bloody liar.", she spat as she got closer to him and pushed him backward. "She got in so she could get you back, didn't she?" Frankie was now screaming and her eyes were filled with tears.

Jake didn't react at her attack and took another puff. "I haven't talked to her since we broke up why would I know about her plans on being… your coach?" He said as he was staring in the void. Why would she work at his high school?

He heard her sniffing and he noticed she was crying. "I'm done with this shit, Jake. I'm exhausted of- of all your shit actually. I didn't sign up for the whole melancholic-drug addict thing, I wanted you, you, the scientist, the sarcastic young boy who loves to skate.", she cried as she sniffed again. "I don't know what this… Nefera did to you but she broke you, she wrecked you."

He looked at her, slightly touched. Indeed, Frankie had to get through the worst of him. "I just want you back, the real you. And if he can't reciprocate my love then I'll just make sure I'll be a better friend than I was then." She kept sobbing and he knew deep down that he shouldn't let her cry nor be a reason for her tears.

Jake crushed his cigarette and took her face between his hands. Wiping away her tears and leaving bad mascara traces on her cheeks he bent over and kissed her.

Frankie enjoyed this, he rarely did kiss her first. Or kiss her at all, sometimes he wouldn't even move his lips. She felt him sit her on his desk, she felt his hands on her, she felt his mouth on hers, she felt his smile against hers, and for the first time in a long time, it seemed that he was the same as the one she had fallen in love with.

* * *

**So, even though I've thought of it, I didn't write a whole explicit scene of Jackson and Frankie, because I don't really like them together (you could tell). But as I am inspiring from both Monster High books and animated series I had to include a 'romance' between the two of them, and I needed Frankie to fall out of love with Jackson for the next parts of the story.**

**Darweiner7 wrote a review saying that Jackson was becoming more like Holt, and I guess that it's kinda true but I just wanted Jackson to go really down, just like Nefera, because of their breakup. The important thing is that Holt needed to understand that by hurting Jackson, his "brother" (I love how Jackson refers to Holt as his brother in the books), he's also hurting himself.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be a bit short, one of the shortest I wrote but it will be really important since it's just before the big secret reveal.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. The Ex-Fight

**As always, a huge thank you to Darweiner7 and Milkyfrankie, I hope you will like this chapter even though it's quite short...**

* * *

Cleo de Nile was not what you would call a particularly observant person. Her curious nature would obviously guide her into casting a glance or dropping an ear here and there from time to time but even the worst kept secrets could remain secrets for her. She wasn't attentive to everything and found much more pleasure in spreading rumors than into seeking ones. This job was for Spectra VonDerGeist, Monster High's reporter, and one of the girls' good friend.

You could say that her boyfriend, Deuce, would easily notice smaller details than she would, like that time when he noticed a hickey on his best friend's neck, for example. But sometimes, things became obvious enough for Cleo to pay attention to them.

One day, a few days after Nefera's debut into the Fearleaders' coaching, Cleo, along with the other girls, caught a glimpse of something intriguing and rather interesting. Nefera had been letting the girls train for their representation in front of her, helping them nonetheless with some of the figures when Cleo noticed that her sister would always tense whenever she would get near Frankie.

It was slight, but she could see Nefera's whole body tense up when the green girl would speak to her, the princess' jaw would clench and she would either spat or mumble an answer. So, yeah, her sister could be, no, was a bitch. But Nefera would rarely hate someone for no reason. Well, reasons most of the time rather stupid but reasons nonetheless. And Cleo just couldn't see any reason why her sister would despise Frankie so much.

She forgot about it at some point and as the younger De Nile started to stretch her body before practice, she heard her sister yell at someone.

"Shut up and go back to your side of the gymnasium! No one asked you here!" Cleo and every other people in the area turned their head to see the princess' fight with no-other than Jackson Jekyll. To say that Nefera was tensed up again would be a euphemism. She was fuming and if she hadn't the title of an employee in Monster High, she would have probably jumped to his face and scratched it.

Jackson, on the other hand, was pretty much as irate as his opponent. Deuce could tell he'd never seen his best friend like this, it seemed like Jake was radiating resentment and hatred, something rather uncommon for the scientist. Gorgon's first thought was that Jackson was on edge because of the drugs, he knew his friend had committed a few illegal mistakes during the summer and though he knew the dark-haired boy hadn't completely stopped, he had considerably restricted his consumption, which was already a good thing. Although somehow, the way Jake acted didn't look like he needed a fix or something, it seemed like he was bursting as if he'd held things in himself for too long and could finally let them out.

_But why the hell would he have things to tell Neffie?_

"You don't talk to her like that!"

Both Deuce and Cleo hurried to separate the princess and the scientist, Deuce was literally torn apart between his sister-in-law and his best friend as he was in-between them trying to keep them from hurting each other. Frankie joined the couple as she was trying to pull her boyfriend backward, along with Clawd Wolf, as Cleo was doing the same with her sister.

Nefera and Jackson were screaming at each other. It began as meaningful quotes and ended up as basic insults yelled at the other in a fluid exchange as more and more people were getting closer to see the fight.

"Go on! Insult me!", screamed the young boy. "I'm sure the Headmistress will be so glad to hear about your relationship with an underage student!"

Between two bad words, the Princess cried "Go put some headphones on, let the fun one out for once!" to which Jekyll replied that she was a "Fucking bitch!" And if Neffie had never quenched at the previous insults, Cleo felt her hold on her sister loosen when the latter got out of her embrace and started to run into the student.

Halfway through her race, she heard loud music echoing in the room, as she found herself going forward to slap Jackson. Except her hand was held up in the air by Holt who had turned in a demi-second earlier. They held each other's gaze as the blue boy took in the elements around him.

Deuce, Frankie, and Clawd were restraining him and behind Nefera he could see her sister that was probably doing the same with his lover. Nobody dared to move and everybody wondered how would Nefera react in front of Holt. Nefera blinked and a tear fell down to crash on her shirt.

Cleo watched her sister let out a loud sigh as Holt let her hand free of his grip and let his own one running up to her shoulder, massaging it before he pulled her in for a hug and a kiss on her forehead. He was no longer restrained as everyone started to relax.

"Everybody goes back to what they were doing!" Screamed Deuce as he and his team went back to the Casketball training, glancing at the odd couple every now and then, just like the girls.

* * *

This incident had multiple consequences. First, Nefera got out with one strike, as she excused her reaction due to the multiple whistles of the Casketball players. She even asked the Headless Master to change their training schedule so they would not have to share the gymnasium and endure the heavy and disturbing comments of the players, The Headmistress did so and only left the common training on Monday mornings.

Then, Jackson got detention for a full week because he had disrespected a member of the teaching team. It was his first time ever in detention, and if last year he would have freaked the shit out of him, this year he just didn't care. His mother went crazy when she learned he'd insulted the new coach and even more when she learned that said coach had almost got into a fight with her son.

The Fearleaders all came to the conclusion that Holt and Nefera were a thing, if not dating. None of them had ever seen Holt so close or tender with a woman, although he had flirted and even slept with most of them. As for Cleo, she finally knew the name of the guy that helped her sister to get better, and even though she never liked Holt, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of them together.

Last but not least, Deuce was contemplating what his best friend had said, or rather, yelled at his sister-in-law. _I'm sure the Headmistress will be so glad to hear about your relationship with an underage student._ Surely Jake was talking about Holt and Nefera but Deuce couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't something more to this. So, at noon, Deuce decided to have a little heart-to-heart with Holt.


	23. The Secrecy of Their Relationship

**Thank you Darweiner7 for your review! A shorter chapter but a long-time expected one!**

* * *

"So, you and Nefera, huh?", asked Deuce to his best friend's other personality. Holt only replied by raising an eyebrow that meant "What's your point?". "Pretty huge, right? How long have you two been together?"

Deuce saw Holt's shoulders tense up. "We're not dating." The gorgon snorted. "Though your Freakstagram pictures say otherwise." Holt darted his eyes. "My Freaksta- What? Are you stalking me out, now?"

"I am not stalking you, I'm worried about my sister-in-law, that's all. It's not like you have the perfect boyfriend's reputation." The blue boy punched his food plate when he got angrier. "Okay, now, first, fuck off. If you really cared about Neffie you should have worried about the people she dated before me, alright? And then, the hell are you to judge me? We never talk, you don't know me, maybe I'm the perfect boyfriend and just don't want anybody to find ou-"

"Oh, so now, you are the perfect boyfriend." Deuce retorted. "Well, Nefera never complained."

Deuce tried to chill out, he thought about how Nefera was down last summer, he thought of how it had brung Cleo down too, and himself all the while.

"Look, dude. I'm sorry, you're right I don't know you. But for all I know you make Nefera happier." His fellow member sighed and looked annoyed, so Deuce decided to hit where it would hurt the most and see if his doubts were justified. "Plus, I guess it must have been hard to survive both Nefera and Jackson's breakdowns this summer, you're a real hero, you know." Holt's jaw clenched, and Deuce thought Bingo!

* * *

Later that day, Deuce found his best friend in the Monster High parking lot. Jake looked jaded as he was smoking a cigarette. "Hey, what's up, Dude?", said Deuce as he tapped Jackson's shoulder. "One-week detention. Bullshit.", he replied after inhaling smoke.

Deuce wince, but quickly found himself smiling again. "Look, I have a few questions." His best friend replied with a hand gesture meaning "Ask, then.". "When did you and Nefera break up?"

Jake's face switched right away as his eyebrows raised all of the sudden. He exhaled slowly the smoke, knowing he would have to answer his friend after that. Now he was the one with questions. Who told him? Did Nefera say anything? Does everyone know? He was tortured in his mind, so he only answered. "A week before the summer break."

It was Deuce's turn to be surprised. He thought Jake would deny it. He wasn't even sure that that could be real. So, when his friend confirmed his crazy theory, Deuce pulled at his snakes. "What? Wait, so you two did date!"

Jackson looked at him amused. "Why did you ask? I thought you knew already." "What? No! It was a theory! Damn, I'm good at this shit, I probably should become a detective…" The two of them were laughing, now. "Yeah, and you would probably drop your glasses and turn your witnesses into stone."

Deuce burst into laughter, and Jake soon followed when they added "Detective Gorgon…"

As they were trying to get their breathing back, Deuce thought of how good it was to finally get his best friend back.

* * *

Deuce had proposed to Jake to drive him home, and in the car, he decided to relieve his curiosity.

"Wait, you're not getting away with it. How did you meet her? And when?" He heard his friend sigh. "Huh, we met in February. Cleo needed the Fearleaders grades and Frankie couldn't give her by herself so she asked me if I could drop her file at her place. When I got there, Nefera was grounded and we talked a bit." Deuce said nothing at first, but when Jake stopped talking he replied "And? I want all the details, dude. Wait, is Neffie the sucker?" Jake laughed and Deuce growled.

"And I went back the day after that. I don't remember why I just know that I had never seen anyone as pretty as Nef is. I still haven't. Anyway, I went for a few weeks, and we ended up kissing at some point. And I know that if it hadn't been for the whole grounded point she wouldn't have even looked twice at me, but I guess I was lucky back then." "I've got so many questions, were you already together when she dropped by the school and called Cleo out?"

Jake laughed again. "Yeah, you called her a bitch, that day. I hated you so bad. Like that time when you told me my girlfriend gave you a boner." Deuce winced. "What? I've never said- Oh no, no, no. Fuck. Wait, that explains the whole weird thing about you saying I shouldn't think of someone else... Sorry, dude."

"It's good. She gave me boners too." He winced again. "Now that disgusts me. I mean, she's like a sister to me now, you know, and… You fucked her, didn't you?" When Jake kept a straight face, Deuce laughed. "You little son of a bitch." They both laughed, but soon there was a silence when Jackson thought of the rest of the story. "She cheated on me. That's how it ended. I should have known, I mean, she'd gotten weird over time, like, she wasn't happy anymore."

"Well, I don't know if it cheers you up but know that she cried over you a lot. The bitch ruined my summer.", Deuce said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I've thought about it. It's not me who broke her heart. Probably the guy she was seeing when we were together. But I guess it's okay. Frankie says it's Karma." His friend nodded. "Oi, what's with Frankie and Neffie, by the way, they look like they're going to kill each other every time they see each other. Is that your fault?"

Jackson shook his head. "It's… Frankie got a little over bonding and Nefera saw us. She kept calling her the green sex doll after that. It was really awkward."

"Over bonding like touching you, or like sucking you." Jake was the one wincing, now. "Like almost grinding me."

There was another silence. "Look, don't say anything to anyone. Even Cleo. This needs to be kept a secret. As much as I hate her I wouldn't want her to lose her job because of our relationship." Deuce agreed with his friend. "You don't hate her, Jake. You love her and it wrecks you not to be with her."

His friend never answered, and Deuce smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter: The Eye & The Yang.**


	24. The Eye and The Yang

“So, you and Nefera.”, repeated Deuce, as he passed a hand through his snakes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jake sighed. Looking back, he didn’t even know why they had kept it a secret. “I wanted to. Plenty of times I was about to call her by her name, but… I don’t know. I wanted you to know, I wanted to ‘introduce’ her to you.” He laughed. “I would have died to see your face when you would have realized that it was actually Cleo’s sister.”

“You’re an ass.”, answered Deuce as he started to drive in Jake’s street. “Hey, Cleo is organizing my birthday. You’ll be there, right?” Jake chuckled and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Of course I will.”

They said goodbye and before shutting the door, Jake bent his head a little. “Dude, please don’t tell Cleo about it.” His friend mimicked zipping his mouth up, closing it with a key, and handed said-imaginary key to Jake, who laughed and went home.

* * *

As Cleo went to find her sister in the palace, she received a text from her boyfriend saying that Jackson would come to Deuce’s birthday party. She replied and opened her sister’s bedroom door, without knocking first. Nefera was sitting on her bed, reading again the list of the girls that wanted to join or stay in the Fealeaders’ training. The eldest let out a sigh. “Toralei wrote her name.”

Cleo winced. She has despised Toralei since her first day in High School, the Werecat, on the other hand, used to be rather close to her sister. When Nefera left Monster High, she had passed on her team captain title to Cleo, much to everyone’s surprise, mostly Cleo’s. Seeing how close Nefera and Toralei had been, every fearleader thought that she would let her friend be the next captain, but the princess had chosen her little sister, declaring that Toralei ‘didn’t have it in her’, and so the Werecat had declared war to the youngest DeNile.

“What’s wrong with it? I hate her but you got to admit that Toralei is pretty good. In fact, I thought you would have chosen her as your successor.” Nefera looked up at her sister. “I wanted you to, and I know that being the team captain was the only reason she started to get closed to me at first. You earned your title.”

The brunette blushed. “You think I’m good?” Her sister nodded. “And what about the others, you won’t fire anyone, huh?” The youngest princess thought back at how her sister behaved near Frankie. 

“What’s with you and Frankie Stein?”, she asked as she watched Nefera cleaning her stuff. “Nothing.” Cleo sat on the bed with her sister. “Don’t say ‘nothing’, you nearly fought with a student because of her.”

The eldest sighed again. “It wasn’t Frankie’s fault, I corrected one of her moves and he attacked me because I spoke to his girlfriend. He’s the problem, she isn’t.” “Ex-girlfriend.”, corrected Cleo. “She broke up with him. Because he’s a douchebag.” 

Nefera’s chest felt instantly tight, and she didn’t know whether it was because he was single or because her sister had just insulted him. She noticed that Cleo was studying her face and tried to put her mask back on, but it seemed too late. “But… You know that already.”, she spoke softly. “That he’s a douche. Right?” Nefera didn’t dare to look at her sister’s eyes. It was too risky. “He’s the one that broke your heart.” It was both a question and an affirmation. 

And when Nefera tried to change the subject, Cleo knew she was right. If nothing had happened between them, the princess would have felt offended. “I don’t think either of the actual girls is gonna get fired, but I’m thinking about recruiting more girls though. What do you think?” Cleo stared at her sister for a few seconds.“You know he’s going to be here, Saturday night. For Deuce’s birthday.” Nefera faked reading her notes again and just said “I know.” And, so did Cleo.

* * *

Much later that night, Holt entered the palace, rejoining as quietly as possible his girlfriend’s bedroom. 

“Hey.”, she said, when she saw him coming in, and she closed her laptop and pushed it under her bed. “Hey.”, he replied, crawling in her bed and kissing her strongly. Their kisses were rarely soft, more often than not they felt like a battle between the two of them. It was always wild and strong and she craved that. She felt his teeth biting her lips and heard his growls against her mouth. 

Surprisingly for both of them, they hadn’t had sex yet. Holt wanted to wait until she was ready, and so even though they had been sharing the same bed nights after nights, he would always be careful not to put any pressure on her. Nefera found it odd how urgent their kisses could be when they would never dive into the real deal.

Not that she didn’t want to. The boy knew how to act around women and he definitely knew all of her turn-ons already. She knew his’, too. He loved it when she kissed his neck and would always moan whenever she would whisper in his ear. Many, many times he’d told her about his fantasy of taking her doggy-style and pulling on her long ponytail. Unfortunately for him, though, she had cut her hair short a few days after her breakup. 

Holt was feeling insanely drawn to her and he remembered how he hated that at first. She was too him for his taste. He’d only wanted to bed her but when he understood that she wasn’t like others -unlike the girls that said that they weren’t like other girls but who were actually like everyone else-, he had been spiraling down what seemed to be the torment of his feelings. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, as they often used to do, last summer. The muffled sound of Holt’s music in his ears felt like a sweet lullaby to her. It used to annoy her, for she couldn’t fall asleep if the room wasn’t dark and silent but he had employed the great argument that she would probably rather fall asleep with music than wake up next to her ex. He had won with this fair point and ever since she would always sleep with music.

* * *

Saturday came and found Nefera alone in her room, reading the notes she had taken during every girl’s audition when in the living room Cleo was yelling at their servants to hurry. Her sister was always anxious when she planned a party, and even more now that she was in charge of her boyfriend’s birthday. 

The eldest growled and without thinking twice, she scratched Operetta Phantom’s name from her list. No way she would allow two of Jake’s sluts in her team. Frankie was enough. The green girl still had some progress to do but she was still a good Fearleader. And even though Nefera hated her, she wanted to prove to herself that she could be professional. Plus, she couldn’t wait to see Jake’s face when he’ll learn that she had kept his little ex-girlfriend with her.

Her choice was simple to make, most of the girls had either failed or shine during their audition. But the biggest question mark was still on Toralei, she had talent and was a great Fearleader, Nefera couldn’t deny that, but she strangely didn’t want her friend in her team. Was Toralei even her friend? No, they were acquaintances scheming together when necessary. Not taking Toralei would probably mean a wave of insults and have the werecat probably scheming against her. But taking her would mean losing Cleo, losing the good atmosphere her team had. 

And for the first time since her debut in coaching, Nefera had to choose wisely. 

* * *

Jackson arrived at the Palace with Frankie at his arm. She had broken up with him, right after they had sex the other day, but since she had chosen to stay friends, they were going together at Deuce’s birthday.

Jake felt odd, coming back here, he wondered if she was going to be there. Probably, it was her place after all. He wondered what she would wear, if she would come and talk to him… He was curious how all of this would turn out. Maybe they would reconcile tonight, they were both single, after all. 

Much to Jake’s deception, she wasn’t at the party when he arrived. He gave his gift to Deuce, who was screamed at by Cleo, his best friend having probably lurked at the wrong thing at the wrong time. It made Jackson chuckle, some things just never changed. Frankie served him a drink, two drinks, and even three, and after that… Well, he couldn’t remember.

* * *

Nefera was nervous. She had decided that tonight would be the night. The more she slept in the same bed as Holt the less she could resist, and, as good as he was with his fingers and tongue she just needed more. Once she was done with her coach tasks and once she was done recomposing her new Fearleaders team, she had gone to the mall and went to buy some lingerie for the night. 

She had chosen what she thought was the hottest piece of lingerie at the stores. Black lacy bra, thong, suspender belt, thigh highs stockings, and of course, a pair of dark Jimmy Choo.

She looked at herself in the mirror. 

She had also gone to the hairstylist and had gotten hair extensions. To please him, she had asked her hair into a tall and long ponytail, the whole thing hurt her head but she went past it, it felt good to feel sexy again. She had missed this.

Once at home, she took care of herself as her sister’s guests started to arrive. Nefera shaved and scrubbed her whole body, painted her nails, and put some makeup on. When she was done, she discovered how her servants had redecorated her bedroom for the night. New linen sheets, honey-scented candles, and curtains added around the bed. It looked perfect for tonight.

Everything was ready, so she grabbed her phone.

* * *

Holt woke up to Frankie laughing off, who looked drunk or at least, pretty tipsy. He felt tipsy too, though, not drunk but not quite sober either.

“Where the fuck am I?”, he asked his drunk friend. The green doll yelled so he could hear her through the music. “It’s Deuce’s birthday! We’re at Cleo’s place!” Holt chuckled when Frankie almost fell backward. He needed to bring her back to her friends. 

He found Clawdeen and Laura next to Cleo and Deuce, and he held the Stein girl to them.

“Oi! Dude! Happy birthday!”, screamed Holt at Deuce. “You really know how to celebrate, don’t you?!” He almost stumbled and was helped by Deuce. “What are you doing here? It was Jake night, Holt!” Holt barely heard Frankie explain to Deuce how Jake had turned into him because he focused on the vibrating phone in his pocket.

He had received a text from his baby girl, and so, with a smile on his face, he opened it. Holt’s eyes widened, it was a picture, not a text. A pic of his girl laying on her bed with a tall ponytail splayed around her face. He could see that she was wearing a black bra and it immediately caused a response from his own body. As he analyzed the picture, he received a text. It said ‘Come and pull it.’

“Holt, you need to give the lead back to Jake, you promised you would...” Deuce told him and Holt almost had pity for the man. “Look, dude, I would have, ten seconds ago.” Holt showed up the text he had just received to Deuce and bent to whisper in his ear. “But I got stuff- hot stuff, waiting for me. I’m sure you understand.”

And with that, he left the group of friends and started to make his way to his princess’ room.

* * *

As Holt opened the door, he steadied himself against it and laughed. He didn’t know what that laugh was, was it an anticipation laugh or just alcohol doing his job? For all he knew, he was just standing in front of the sexiest woman he ever saw. 

“I’ve got champagne…”, she muttered. He made his way to her bed and started kissing the top of her breasts. “Hmm… You might want to drink a few drinks before sharing it with me.” 

And that’s what the princess did. She drank the luxurious alcohol, ‘bottoms up’ every time and in only a few minutes she became as inhibited as him. She kissed him and tasted rum in his mouth while he could taste champagne on her tongue. 

He bit her lip and patted her ass before his hands went toying with her ponytail. She moaned and felt her fluids already leaking through the brand new lingerie. “Fuck, you’re hot”, he mumbled against her mouth, and she pulled at his hair as an answer. When they parted to get some air, he was already in underwear. 

He turned them around so that their heads would be at the end of the bed and closed the bed curtains. He didn’t mind having sex in public but if that dumbass snake-face would come in for whatever reason, he would rather have something to keep his girlfriend’s goddess-like body from this sucker’s stone-cold eyes. 

“So… Where do we begin?”, he asked his lover. “What position? Do you feel like being on top or…” She cut him by putting a finger on his mouth. “Let’s do this naturally, will you? Why don’t we start with some foreplay?”

He pushed back on his hands and looked down at her. “Babe, I don’t need foreplay. I’m hard, you’re wet, it’s been nearly five months. I just want to fuck you.” She sighed and pulled down his underwear, she could feel his hard member against her entrance. “Geez’ Hyde. You’re too impatient.”, she chuckled. 

He used her wetness to lubricate himself and started to position himself, just one push and he’ll be inside her. “Five months, Nef. Five fucking months.” She was about to reply that it had been a long time for her too but he pushed himself inside of her and the only thing coming out of her was a loud moan. 

Holt could already come. She was tight and her moans were too good for his sake, he had to take a pause before moving inside her. “You good?”, she dared ask when she didn’t feel him move. _Am I good? Fuck, I could die here._ He didn’t reply but he growled when he started to pull out, how could he ever let go of this woman? “Tight and leaking, just like I love ‘em.”, he joked. “Well I love them hard and fast, so if you-” He pounded hard once to shut her up. He hated himself afterward, he was on the edge of his own orgasm now, after only two strokes, did God hate him? He felt her move under him. “Do not. Move.” She obeyed, for once.

After another ten seconds, he finally started fucking her. He felt good, too good, she thought. She came quickly, in a matter of seconds, when he started to go faster. He was filling her completely, and grasping her breasts roughly with his hands. The thought of having the imprint of his hands on her just turned her on and made her come in a delicious mix of moans and bad words.

To feel her waves of pleasure was torture for him, as he was trying to hold back another orgasm. She was clenching around him and moaning in his ears but he managed to still himself. It took longer before he could move again, but she didn’t complain, she was still in the fogs of her own climax. Pink cheeks, parted lips, pointing nipples, Holt smiled: It was all his. 

He pulled out of her and picked up two pillows to put them under her as he turned her around. He lifted her ass up before he entered her again, slowly. She moaned with a rocky voice, it made him smile. 

Nefera was still numb-minded when he fastened the rhythm inside her, and she raised herself up. She pushed her butt against him as he did the same with his hips, she tried not to focus on the clapping sound their bodies made. He groaned and swore when she felt him pulled at her hair. It hurt, yes, but the pain was delicious, so delicious that it made her come as he went faster and faster inside her, crying out his pleasure as his climax turned her on even more. His strokes got slower but he pushed further. She could feel herself clenching one more time around him. 

She turned herself around so they would face each other. Holt smiled at her with the brightest smile. “My soulmate.”, he whispered. And they were both smiling stupidly at each other. Until he wasn’t anymore. “The condom. I didn’t-” She groaned. “I’m on the pill, Holt.” 

He let out a sigh of release. “Oh… Good. Good.” He said, and he kissed her forehead.

Later that night, after another two wilder and longer rounds, they fell asleep against each other. The only sound being their steady breaths.


	25. The Next Morning

When Jackson started to wake up, the first thing he noticed was his headache. He was thirsty, and his head hurt, he had certainly drunk too much last night. Aside from his head, the rest of his body hurt too, just like after a Casketball training. There was also something, no, someone on top of him.

_Well, seems like I had fun last night…_

He opened his eyes to see the face of the girl he had slept with but could see nothing but tangled long ash blonde hair. She smelled good, at least. He tried to look around him but the bed had curtains and they were closed, keeping him from knowing where he was. Jake looked down at the girl's arm, the one splayed on his chest, and noticed the scar on her arm.

_Wait a minute… I know this scar._

His eyes widened as he realized who was the girl on top of him. He lifted the sheet from both of them. Correction: the naked girl on top of him. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to take in what he had done. Or rather, _whom_.

_Neffie? Really? What the hell? She wasn't even there yesterday!_

So, he had slept with his ex and had no memory of it. _Fuck. Did we use a condom?_ , he thought before he lifted the sheet one more time checking out his bare member. _Ok, this thing better be in the trash._ Jake heard her mumble and steadied himself when he felt her moving. He could feel her wetness against his hip. _For fuck sake._

He now had a closer and better view of her. She was still as beautiful as before. He could see the traces of the bliss of her orgasm on her face, and he felt proud of himself, something related to his ego, for sure. It was weird to see her this close to him when the last time they had been close was when she almost slapped him.

* * *

When Nefera woke up, she could feel Holt's warm body against her, and she could hear his steady heartbeats. Her eyes still closed, she tightened her hold on him and raised her leg, causing her center to be against him. He was already awake, she could tell since she felt him caressing her shoulder.

She opened her eyes a few seconds later, and it took her a few more to realize that the chest she was laying on wasn't the right skin-colored. Instead of a blue chest, she was facing a fair-skinned one. And it could only mean one thing. She raised her head and met her ex's eyes and they looked at each other before she freaked out and jumped out the bed.

Or rather, she freaked out and fell out of the bed. She grabbed the sheet upon her chest as she tried to hide her whole body from her unexpected and unwanted guest. "The fuck are you doing here?", she tried to spat out as she was struggling to stand up without flashing him.

"What do you mean 'The fuck am I doin' here?' We had sex, no?", he asked as he stood too. He froze when she said "No." _She didn't…_ "Don't tell me you… Don't tell me you're fucking with _him_!"

"Excuse me but my sex life is none of your business!" Jake couldn't believe it… So she _was_ fucking is alter ego! "It is my business when I end up waking up in the same bed as you." He said as he was dressing up as fast as he could. Fastening his pants, he turned around to face her. "Don't tell me you cheated on me with him."

She didn't answer. She hadn't cheated on him but had told him she did, and now, seeing him half-naked in her bed, the bed she had cried for him, she just wanted him to hurt again. "I did." She said and he just went crazy.

"I can't believe you did that! What a fucking bitch!" He yelled as he put his shirt on and grabbed his shoes with his fingers. "How could I love you, damn, you're… The worst person I've ever met." She crossed her arms on her chest as she was getting annoyed by his insults.

She was ashamed but she was truly on the verge of crying, and he did nothing to arrange that. "You disgust me… Really, you're nothing more than a monster." And ouch, how he knew how to pull her strings. She couldn't control the slap she gave him. "Go ahead, hit me, what more could you do to destroy me? Huh?"

The princess burst into tears. "Oh 'cause _I_ wasn't destroyed, maybe? 'Cause you were always a saint and never cheated on me? If I'm a bitch then you're the queen of whores, Jake. Now get out of my place!", she cried as she pushed him backward, pushing him out of her place.

"I never cheated on you, you fucking psycho!", he screamed in the hallway as she was going back to her room. "Ugh, my ass!", he heard her yell back from inside. He didn't pay attention to Deuce and Cleo popping out of the youngest princess' room. "Oh, and take your damn phones with you.", cried his ex as she threw his and Holt's phones at his face.

"Fuck off!", he spat and he heard her footsteps as she got out of her room and slammed her door. "Get out of my fucking place! Now!" And he left without a second glance to his best friend who was watching them, dumb-founded.

She was left in the middle of the hallway, naked with only a thin sheet to cover her body, and crying out for the boy who had broken her heart for an umpteenth time.

* * *

That night, as Jackson was in his bed, he was realizing how clueless he had been these last few months. He had done nothing of all day, barely eating the meals his mother would cook for him. It was Sunday and there was nothing to do, aside from praying and going to church, as his mother reminded him.

He decided to go on his phone but he pulled the wrong one out of his pocket and found himself with Holt's phone in his hand. That's when he had the idea to infiltrate his alter-ego's phone, even though he quickly thought of it as something bad, he changed his mind after thinking ' _That asshole stole my girl, what's a look inside his phone compared to that_?'. Holt's lock screen was a picture of himself, and Jake thought that it was really a narcissist thing to do so.

Of course, Holt hadn't put his birth date as his password and Jake soon found himself without any clue of what this damn password could be. He soon realized though that the phone could be unlocked with a fingerprint and, crossing his left hand's fingers, he pressed his thumb against the phone, unlocking it within seconds.

He repressed a cocky smile and immediately went into Holt's texts. As a popular kid, Holt received tons of texts, and aside from this 'Baby Girl' person, he would rarely answer those.

Jake quickly understood who the baby girl was and started to feel nauseous. Making his way to Holt's Freakstagram, Jackson could trace and know about every date his ex and Holt had had.

The blue boy took a picture everywhere he went. He had been in the Grecian area, in the Russian one, the Himalayan one, everywhere. And in every picture, he was posing with the same blonde girl, who had broken Jake's heart in more ways than one, even though he couldn't help but still find her prettier on every pic she appeared in.

He wouldn't know if it was because he had seen her naked earlier that day, or if it was because she had been sleeping in his arms, just like she used to when they were together. Jackson had no idea, but he cursed himself because his broken heart was still beating for her after all she had done to him.

Let it be, though, if Holt had stolen her from Jake, so could he, but _he_ would play fair, and make Nefera realize who she was dating.


	26. The Betrayal

The next morning started off as every Monday, except that before she would join the teachers' meeting room, Nefera had stopped in the corridor to pin down the list of her newly recomposed team. She was tensed, somehow… Mostly because of her fight with Jackson. As far as she remembered, they hadn't been able to scream at each other a single sentence without a bad word in it. She felt terrible about this since she hardly liked hearing herself swear when it wasn't in bed.

After she had exchanged a few words with some teachers, caring for not looking at Pr. Jekyll in the eyes, she joined her 'classroom', the gymnasium. Pr. Jekyll was rarely hanging out with the other teachers, which Nefera quite enjoyed since she wasn't very used to talk with a 'mother-in-law', even less working with them.

She had a chill thinking about her but she was distracted by the sound of her heels on the gymnasium waxed floor. She always loved to train before she would welcome her students. This Monday, though, she could not train as she used to, since her name was announced in the high school's speaker.

Jake was sitting in the Headless Mistress's office, and he had a knot in his stomach: His mother was standing right behind him.

"Is it because of my grades?" he tried but neither the Headless Mistress nor his mother replied to him. There was a silence that lasted a minute or so, during which his mom was looking around the office while its owner was typing loudly on a computer. The minute ended when they heard a knock on the door, and Jake turned his head to see who was the intruder.

When Nefera came in, their eyes locked and they both frowned, silently wondering what they were both doing here. "Good morning, Headmistress, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, my dear, take a seat, will you?" asked the older one pointing at the chair next to Jake's.

He watched as she sat next to him, she wore clothes that were tight to her figure and it made him shift in his seat. "Is it because of the fight we've had the other day? It was noth-"

"No, it's not about that.", cut his mother sharply. He looked at her and he could see that he was in deep shit, for the look on her face was the same she had whenever Holt had done something stupid - anytime, really.

There was another silence that Nefera broke once more. "I'm sorry but my students are waiting for me."

The Headmistress sighed and finally turned to face both of them. "My dear, I'm afraid that they might have to wait. If the rumors are true, you are in deep trouble." Jackson and Nefera both asked "What rumors?" and behind him, Jake heard his mother click her tongue.

"A student came early to tell me about a supposed relationship between the two of you.", said softly the Headmistress. "Which is, of course, forbidden.", spat Jackson's mother from behind him. She was fuming.

Jake looked at Nefera, she seemed relaxed for someone who was threatened to get fired. "Look, not that my love life would be any of the school's business, but if that could reassure you, I am _not_ in a relationship with Mr. Jekyll." Both exes got chills when Pr. Jekyll said "Then what's this?" and slammed a picture of the two of them kissing on the Headmistress's desk, as they both bent upon it to check the evidence.

The picture had been taken at the very beginning of their relationship, that one time she came to surprise him at school, and they went kissing behind the school's outside wall. _Not that hidden, though._ Jake didn't know which was the more embarrassing, the fact that the picture showed him groping Nefera's ass or the fact that they (or rather, she) had been caught lying.

His ex sat deep into her seat. "As I said, I am not in a relationship with Mr. Jekyll… _Anymore_. We broke up months before I even came to you to ask for a job."

"Anymore ?!" screamed Pr. Jekyll as she slammed her hand on the desk, causing the other three to jump on their seats. "Nora, that's nonsense! You can't keep this… Pedophile in here!" Nefera turned around and contested the insult.

"Professor Jekyll, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this room. This is an issue that must be taken charge of without Mr. Jekyll's parent.", said the Headmistress as Jackson's mother was left dumbfounded. When she left the room, Jake felt like a weight had fallen out of his shoulder, when another one had taken place on it. _What if Nefera was fired?_

"So… I'm all ears.", softly said the eldest. "Mrs. Bloodgood, I swear to you we've broken up since May, and nothing had happened between us since then…" The Headless Mistress winced. "Except for your fight, of course..." Jake spoke again after he'd been silent for a few minutes. "This had nothing to do with our relationship, I mean, past relationship. It was a mistake like any teacher can have at the beginning of their career, I swear none of us want this to happen again."

Nefera was on the verge of crying, she really didn't want to lose her job because of this. "Mrs. Bloodgood, I swear it's over!" She raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Over over?", she asked. And as Nefera nearly hurled "Yes!", Jake chuckled and said "Well…", which earned him a glance from both women.

"Mr. Jekyll, I will have to ask you to leave me alone with my employee, do you have anything to share before leaving?", said the Headmistress while she took her head off her neck to put it on her desk.

"Hum… None of this was premeditated, really. Nef is… I mean Miss DeNile is a great coach and she doesn't deserve to be fired for a relationship she had before working here." He grabbed his bag and stood. "Should I go to class, now?" The eldest woman sighed. "Yes, but don't forget to go to the secretary beforehand."

He nodded and left, leaving his ex alone with the Headless Mistress.

"I'm sorry.", said Nefera as soon as the door closed behind Jackson. The head on the desk let out another sigh. "Enough with this, already… You won't get fired, I saw that the picture was from last year, and as long as there isn't any proof that you are in a current relationship with a student, I won't have to."

"Really?" asked the youngest. "But, I thought that a relationship between a teacher and a student was forbidden."

"Oh, it is true. But you weren't coaching last year, and technically, you're not coaching him. You'd be in real trouble if I ever learned that you were in a relationship with one of your students, though." Nefera laughed nervously. "Oh don't worry about that…" The two exchanged a look. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but… If anything were to happen again between you and Mr. Jekyll, keep it secret, and off of school."

The princess smiled. "I don't think-" The Headmistress cut her off. "You never know…"

* * *

When she joined back the gymnasium, half in tears and half laughing, she walked into an argument between her students and the Werecats. Nefera heard her sister yelling at Toralei before she stopped as she spotted her sister. "Nefera what is Toralei talking about? Are you fired?"

The ginger had her arms crossed against her chest and was staring smugly at the eldest princess. "No, I'm not fired. Everybody, go back to training!" She yelled as she got closer to Toralei.

"So, that old cow's still keeping you in, after all. Seems like her Fearleading team is in a worse state than we thought it was.", said the red-head Werecat as she laughed along with Purrsephone and Meowlody.

Nefera put on a fake, tight smile. "It was you, then. I'm not even surprised." She could see Toralei's tail waving, the bitch was enjoying it. "Look, now, Tori. I am speaking to you as your former friend, not as a coach. If you ever dare try to reach me with one of your pathetic little plans, I will destroy you, and your little friends." The werecat chuckled. "Oh, really? And how, so?"

The princess took a step forward, as she stood inches away from her former friend and current rival. "Let's just say I know a bit about your relationships too. You wouldn't want anyone to know what you did with a member of your own litter, as for the twins, I think Mrs. Rotter will be thrilled to know what her husband has done with two underage kittens once class was over."

The twins hissed at Nefera behind Toralei but their ears went down, as Toralei's did. "Now, if you must excuse me, the access of the gymnasium is only authorized to the members of the team, and if I do recall well, you're not one of them."

The princess turned her back on the three werecats and went back to her students.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Nefera had started to pack her things to leave since her day was over, but as she turned around to leave she was facing Jake for the second time of the day.

"It's getting old, being in the same room as you.", she spat. She heard him sigh as he plunged his hands in his pockets. "I came in peace." She raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you're still here."

She nodded. "Hm, Mrs. Bloodgood said that it wasn't a problem since I wasn't coaching you." Jackson nodded too. And they stood face to face, looking at each other in silence.

After a while, he took a few steps and closed the distance between them a bit. "You said something, yesterday…" Nefera crossed her arms against her chest, unwillingly showing off her cleavage even more. "I say a lot of things. Especially when I wake up naked, next to my ex. Not that you're the one to blame for that."

He tried not to stare at her breasts. "You implied that I had cheated on you. And, I know it won't change a thing but, just so you know, I never cheated." Jackson put up a smile on his face, a fake one, that is. "Unlike some others." She stared at him, fuming. " _I_ never cheated on you."

He faked a laugh. "Please, yesterday you-"

"I lied.", she cut. "I hadn't slept with anyone else until two days ago. For your record." She took a few steps backward. "Unlike some others. I hope Operetta was good enough that you would throw our relationship away for her ass." She walked past him but he held her arm.

"Operetta? Wh- What are you talking about?" He was frowning and when she stared into his eyes, she started to doubt. "You cheated on me with her. Holt told me he'd caught you two doing it… And… I saw the texts…." She watched as Jake was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Holt? Texts? What the hell are you saying? I never slept with Operetta." The princess didn't know what to say, he didn't seem like he was lying. "Look, I'd tell you if I had, but- Wait, is that why you were acting weird? You actually thought I was cheating on you?"

Nefera looked away. "Holt said-" "Holt wanted to fuck you. That's it. I knew it, that's why I didn't tell you about him. Fuck, and you believed him over me…" She was the one frowning, now. "I saw the texts…"

"What texts? I never text anyone." She snarled. "You said you missed her boobs." He chuckled and she felt offended. "Oh, yeah, 'cause that's my type, to say I miss one's boobs… Jeez, and I thought you knew me…" Jake took his phone out of his pocket and searched for his conversation with Operetta. There was, indeed, the infamous text about how he would miss the rocker's boobs.

"There's the text, you're right, but I never wrote it. Holt did interrupt us, but we were working, not doing anything else. Now I think you should come to your own conclusions. I think your boyfriend will have to explain himself for this one." Jake said before leaving her.

She was left dumbfounded and didn't know what to say, nor think about it.


	27. The Welcome Home

Nefera took a cab to get home, as she did most of the time. The way home had never felt longer though as she kept replaying what Jackson had just implied to her. At first, it made her chuckle, she could only think that her ex was jealous of his alter-ego and that he had made up this story so that Nefera would break up with Holt.

But, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that lying and making things up was not really in Jake's nature (except for when it came to Holt, of course…). She, for a fact, was one to do so, if she liked someone she wouldn't stop herself from using all the tricks she had in hand before she had them, just like her current boyfriend.

Holt resembled her in many ways. Her lover was a charmer, that was for sure, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't already under his spell when she was still with Jackson. As much as she loved him, she couldn't deny that everything Jake had implied _might_ have been true, Holt was the kind to put up plans so he could get a girl.

_No. He couldn't. He couldn't do this to me._

The princess started crying when she remembered her first intuition when Holt had come to her, nearly six months ago, to tell her Jake had cheated on her. She had doubted Holt, she thought he sounded as if he'd repeated, she could _sense_ he was lying.

_Fuck, I've been so stupid…_

She was still crying when she got off the cab and made her way to her palace. Once she was in, she noticed that the whole staff was running around and it surprised her so much that she stopped crying. She carefully got through the mummies' traffic when she spotted one carrying her father's stuff.

"Father?!", she yelled. "Over here!" He sounded like he was smiling. When she had traced the voice to the kitchen, she went in and as she got in, she noticed her father wasn't the only one in there, he was with a woman.

"Father, what in the name of Gods is all the running out there?", she asked as she turned around to stare at the palace employees carrying multiple objects here and there. When she turned back she caught the woman's eyes. The hazel ones she had inherited from… "Mother?"

* * *

That Monday evening, Cleo went home early since she had chosen to ditch her last class and she was already taken aback by the sight she had as she got in the entrance. Her father's employees were moving furniture around and it wasn't likely for them to do so.

Starving, she made her way to the kitchen when she noticed her big sister's silhouette inside. "Neffie, I didn't know you'd be here." Her sister didn't reply and when Cleo went past her, she could see that the eldest princess was stuck in awe. Cleo turned around and spotted her father leaning against the counter next to… _Her mother?_

It didn't take long for Cleo to react and run into her mother's arms. She had truly missed her all those years, but if one must have been thrilled of their mother being here, it'd be Nefera. Although Cleo had expected her sister to join them in the family reunion hug, Nefera never moved.

Their mother made a few steps towards her eldest daughter but she walked those steps back. Nefera was in shock, she couldn't believe it.

* * *

The whole DeNile family was gathered around the royal dining table. Dedyet and Ramses were sharing smiles and laughs as if it was a common meal at the palace. If Cleo was finding her parents sweet, Nefera couldn't help but look at them with contempt. She was looking at them but wasn't listening to what they were saying until she heard her mother say "I can't wait to spend more time with my girls." Nefera raised an eyebrow and spoke for the first time of the evening. "Where were you for the past ten years?"

There was a cold silence suddenly and Nefera repressed a shiver, for all she knew, her dreams and nightmares always started like that, her mother was back and she would either try to kill them in the end or just betray them. "I was lost. Your father found me a few months ago, he'd been looking for me for many years." Said the Queen as she put a hand upon her husband's. "You realize that if I could have I would've joined you earlier."

Nefera decided she wouldn't talk for the remainder of the diner, and so she pushed her plate further in front of her and crossed her arms against her chest. The rest of her family watched her do so and sighed at the same time. The eldest princess was lost in her thought, still thinking about the whole Holt/Jackson situation when she heard her father calling her.

"Yes?" Ramses frowned. "Your mother was talking to you." The princess sighed and raised an eyebrow to Dedyet, who was frowning too, but quickly changed to smiling. "I was asking you, girls, if you were okay to introduce your boyfriends to us. Over dinner, tomorrow night."

Cleo nodded to her mother and then they were all looking at Nefera again as she gulped. "Sure. I'll ask him if tomorrow night is okay with him." She pushed her chair back and stood, putting her napkin down on the table. "Now, if you might excuse me. I'm tired and I must wake up early for work tomorrow."

Cleo watched as her sister left the dinner without another word, she glanced at her watch and winced, it wasn't even 9 PM.

* * *

Jackson and Deuce were on the phone as they were playing video games at the same time. They had talked about girls, mostly "whom Deuce would have flirted with if he was single" and Jake had told Deuce about what had happened the last morning.

"Dude, it's not funny… You should've told me." Deuce couldn't stop laughing, though. "I'm sorry, mate. It's just, I'm picturing her screaming at the sight of you and it's…" He burst out laughing again. Jackson clicked his tongue. "Why haven't you told me she was shagging Holt?"

Gorgon was still laughing when he replied. "I don't know, I had just learned about it when I learned that you and Nefera had dated. I must have thought that the second information was way more important than the first one." Jake chuckled. "I blame you for what happened yesterday." He could hear his best friend tense on the other side of the line. "No, you should blame that wanker. If I were in his place, I would never have allowed you to be naked with my girlfriend, even more, if said girlfriend's your ex."

Jake nodded before he received a text. The dark-haired boy looked down at the message and after he read it, he said his friend 'good night' and hung up with him. He stood up from his bed and put a sweater on before he ran out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and got out of his house.

He was welcomed outside by the wind of October and none other than an Egyptian princess standing across the street.


	28. The Yin and The Eye

Nefera was freezing as she turned around Jake's street' corner. She hadn't taken the time to change and had run away from her place as soon as she had left dinner. The princess wasn't one to leave the table usually - when she wasn't grounded, that is - and she knew it had been rude but she couldn't stay any more second acting as if it was completely normal to have Dedyet eating with them.

So she had left from her bedroom window, wearing a thin skirt and top, and not knowing where she was heading until she finally knew where. She had broken one of her heels during her journey, so she was now walking barefoot on the stone-cold sidewalk. Shaking, Nefera managed to take her phone out and to type her text.

_can u come outside?_

It took less than a minute before she was standing in front of her ex.

* * *

Jake could see her shivering, he bet that her Egyptian skirt and draped top weren't keeping her warm. She was wearing black, which she rarely if never, did. Nefera preferred skin tones, neutral clothes. "Dressed in all black…" He chuckled. "Did someone die?" She shivered again and he took his sweater off and handed it to her.

She took it and as she was putting it on he noticed that she wasn't wearing any necklace, which used to mean she felt terrible and in a bad mood. Nefera loved to think she was a mystery no one could solve, but it had been pretty easy for Jackson. He knew that the more necklaces she wore, the happier she was. She had confided to him once that they gave her confidence. It seemed that that night, she had none.

"It's quite the opposite, actually. My mother has resurrected." She said after she pulled the sweater as low as she could. "Wha- Wait… What?" The princess smiled. "She was already home when I got there." He looked down, not knowing what to say. "What the fuck are you doing barefoot?"

She looked down to her feet too and chuckled. "I broke a heel on my way here." She explained while showing him the shoes she held by a hand. Jake sighed as if she was the most desperate creature he'd ever seen - she probably was. "We'll talk in my car before I'll drive you back home." He said as he grabbed his keys from his jeans' back pocket and unlocked one of the neighborhoods' pulled up cars.

The princess's jaw dropped. "Since when do you have a license? Or even a car?" It was his turn to chuckle. "Since last summer. I don't drive it to school, though." They both got in the car and she saw him pushing a few buttons she couldn't quite understand. Nefera preferred to be driven around, usually. "Here, you'll get hotter, now." Jake said, smiling before he realized what he'd just said.

"I mean, not that you're not hot enou-" He mumbled before she cut him off by raising a hand as if to shut him up. "I know, I know…" She said as she smiled. She had missed his clumsiness. Jackson let out a sigh. "So, what about your mother?"

Nefera sighed too. "I don't want her here. They're all around her, acting as if nothing happened." Jake frowned. "Neffie, she's your mother. You thought she was dead and she isn't, why aren't you happy?" She looked at him, speechless. "I know you, and I know it destroyed you to think that she had died. Life's offering you a chance to catch up with her, take it." She clicked her tongue. "I'm not mad at life, I'm mad at her. She had been awoken for seven years and she had never tried to find us until my father found her."

He put a hand on her thigh and caressed it with his thumb. "I'm sure she tried." She looked down at his hand before he took it off, clearing his throat. "There's something else." Nefera said as she turned her head to look at her reflection in the window. "She wants to meet our boyfriends."

He raised an eyebrow at her - a mimic he'd stolen from her. "And I told her that I would ask if it was okay with him, but I haven't even talked to Holt yet, and I don't want to deal with this in front of my parents." Jake sighed, his heart heavy, he'd almost forgotten she was now dating his alter-ego. "Why don't you just act as if everything was alright until the end of the dinner." She scoffed. "I won't introduce someone to them if I expect to break up with him three hours later." They laughed. "Plus, you, of all people should know that I'm bad at pretending that everything is okay when it's not."

He smiled. Yes, he knew. He remembered very clearly how she had become so cold when she'd thought he'd cheated on her. She sighed. "Whatever… It's not like he's really boyfriend material." He frowned.

Her head still turned to the window, she had brought her knees up to her chest and had covered them with his sweater. Her eyes drifted from her reflection to his, and slowly, a sneaky smile found its place on her lips, while she delicately turned around to face him.

Jake's head turned a bit before he immediately shook his head 'no'. "Nef I know this look, I know I won't like it." It was her who was raising an eyebrow now. "Of course, you will…"

She was now completely facing him, and if it wasn't for the remaining of her dignity she would have joined her hands together to supplicate him. "Be my date tomorrow." The princess spat boldly. "Wh- No!" She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, you're the only one that knows me nearly as much as my actual boyfriend." Jake stiffened. "How could this motherfucker know you better than I do?"

Nefera laughed. "He just does. Plus you owe me, so you have to do this for me." Jake opened his mouth, feigning shock when he was about to crack laughing. "What do you mean I owe you?" She gave him a wide grin and a friendly push. "You know what I mean. You little _son of a bitch_ not even tryin' to get his girlfriend back of all summer." He chuckled. "You told me you'd cheated on me." She was pouting now. "You preferred to get wasted than trying to find out who I had cheated on you with. You didn't care about me."

Jackson smiled so hard it hurt. "You know I did." Nefera was still pouting, and he sighed. "Come here, you little witch." He said as he opened her arms and she climbed his laps and pulled him in for a tight hug. "I thought you didn't straddle your male friends." She laughed and hit his back before she returned to hugging him. "We're not friends."

He grinned against her hair. She smelled like fucking pomegranate, he'd missed it.

* * *

When Deuce arrived at the palace, the next evening, he was as anxious as a man could be. He had already seen Cleo's father once, and it could have been better if her father hadn't walked in on them having sex in the music room. Ever since Deuce had tried to avoid the King at all cost, but since Cleo's mother had been found alive and well, an introductory dinner was in order.

The handshake with Cleo's father was cold and emotionless but Dedyet had been quite charming. The woman was beautiful and he understood where the sisters' beauty came from, as he told her so, causing Cleo to hide her eyes shamingly. Dedyet had the same hair as Cleo, straight, brown hair that was caught in a loose bun, and the Queen had hazelnut eyes, just like Nefera.

After he'd charmed his girlfriend's mother, they were exchanging casualties as the other princess joined them in the living room. Her heels resonated through the whole room and Deuce's eyebrows jumped at the sight of her dress. He went to greet her while her father was protesting about the way she was dressed. Deuce kissed the back of his girlfriend's sister's hand. "Nefera… Always a pleasure…"

She smiled devilishly at him. "Will your boyfriend join us, tonight?" He asked, both of them knowing that neither Holt nor Deuce could stand the other. "As a matter of fact, he will."

Deuce chuckled. "This' gonna be fun, then…" The princess grinned. "You have no idea."

* * *

Jackson sighed when he got out of his car. It wasn't as if he should be nervous, Nefera wasn't his girlfriend anymore, hence he wasn't actually meeting his _in-laws_ for the first time. He texted her to tell her he was here. He didn't feel comfortable with the idea of knocking and the risk that her father might be the one answering the door… Fortunately for him, she was the one who opened, unfortunately for him, she was breathtaking. She had her short blonde hair slicked back and a black sheer, very see-through dress with only embroideries to hide the minimum.

The dress, not only showing her legs and tummy, had a very deep neckline. Jake was stuck in awe and didn't know what to say else than "Wearing black again? Aren't you gonna get hot?" She cracked a smile and ignored his question. "Come in." She said before pulling him behind her. A glance at her ass and he could already feel himself growing hard. "'Cause I surely am." He muttered, earning him a wink from his date.

She walked him to the dining room and hooked her arm to his. "Dad, Mother, this is my boyfriend, Jackson Jekyll." She said as they were still walking and he saw Deuce and Cleo turn around to look at them, the couple was dumbfounded and had their mouths opened, none of them knowing what to say. Once they understood what was happening, Jake spotted Deuce trying to keep himself from laughing.

Jake shook hands with Ramses, who seemed way less loving to him than Nefera had depicted him, and Dedyet, who, on the other hand, gave him a warm embrace before showing him his seat.

It was unusual for many reasons. First, acting, or reenacting his relationship with Nefera owed him a lot of grins from Deuce, and it felt weird that they weren't a secret anymore, but again, they weren't _anything_ anymore. Second, Nefera's father had his hands crossed under his chin and Jake could feel the man staring, no, analyzing him. So, he chose to look at his ex to chill out a little.

Throwing side glances at the princess, he noticed that she had adopted the same position as her father, only it wasn't for analyzing but for judging. He saw Nefera rolling her eyes almost every time her mother would speak. It made him silently chuckle, he'd never seen her actually annoyed by someone, and it turned out that was the ever so drama queen he thought she'd be.

"So, Jackson, when did you and our dear Neffie meet ?" Asked Dedyet and he didn't need to look to know that his ex had rolled her eyes again, which made him smile.

"Uh, Februa- March." He corrected after the _dear Neffie_ had stepped on his foot with her high heel. He'd forgotten that she was grounded when they met. "Oh! Tell me more about it! I love to hear about love stories…"

 _Well, you won't be in rest with ours…_ He thought and when he heard Nefera laugh he realized that he might have said that out loud. "Huh, we met at the mall… There's not much to say about it, really." Nefera grabbed his hand, holding it rather tightly upon the table. "Yeah, remember Father, it was the day I learned that I wasn't grounded anymore. After three months of being stuck at home."

Her father darted his eyes to his wife before he frowned at Nefera. "You had perfectly deserved this punishment, and you know it."

The remainder of the dinner went quite well, Nefera's mother was the one talking the most as she tried to get to know her daughters through questions asked to their lovers. "Jackson… Jekyll? Is it? I think I might have met a Jekyll not so long ago… Dr. Henry Jekyll, are you related?" Jake didn't have time to answer that Nefera cut him off. "Yes, they are, but he's dead and Jake doesn't speak with this side of his family."

Jake turned his head to face the blonde. " _Honey_ , that's my grandpa you're talking about, a bit of respect for the dead, please." She was now facing him, too. "Oh, sorry, _Baby_ , I'm not quite used to it, around here the dead tend to get back to life…" The King punched the table and both Deuce and Jake straightened up at the sound of it. "Nefera enough with it! You're going to stop insulting your mother or else you'll be grounded 'til the end of your days!"

Jackson wanted to be swallowed by his chair, he felt really awkward and he saw Deuce being as uneasy as he was at the opposite of the table. "I'm an adult, you can't ground me forever anymore." They all could see the King fuming. "As long as you're under my roof-" Jake could feel Nefera's leg shaking from anger, only then did he realize that their legs were touching.

"Yeah, well don't worry about it. I plan on getting my own place very soon. Oh, haven't you heard? I've gotten a job for myself, but you've been too busy finding your wife who hasn't moved the slightest finger to get back to us to worry. Too busy to worry about your daughters. I had my heart broken, this summer, I had a depression, I lost nearly 33 lbs and if it weren't for Deuce and Cleo, I'd probably be dead by now." Her parents were speechless, the princess stood from her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just lost my appetite." She left, not turning back to her father shouting her name.

Deuce laughed nervously. "Well, it went better than I thought it would." Dedyet stared at Jake questioning him. "I don't understand… Are you the one who broke her heart?" Jackson stared back but ignored the question and excused himself too, following Nefera.

* * *

Jake found the princess crying on a little bench in front of the palace. He approached her quietly. "You shouldn't cry, it makes you ugly." She laughed through her tears. "That's not what you used to say." He smiled and sat next to her. "Hey, do you have a cigarette?" Nefera asked and he raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you a smoker?" He asked all the while handing her what she'd asked for. "I am when I'm angry." He watched in wonder as she lit up her cigarette and took a puff on it, she was the last person he would picture doing so.

"I'm sorry you had to see this. I couldn't handle it anymore." Nefera said, lost in her thoughts. "I'm sorry I broke your heart." She looked at him and made a sad face before resting her head on his shoulder, still smoking as he joined her and lit his own cigarette. "It's fine, Sweetheart. It wasn't your fault, anyway." He looked at her. "It is. Like you said last night, I should have fought for you, and maybe we would have found out sooner about all of it."

She smiled and raised a little to be facing him. "What I said last night was a joke, I was only teasing you." He cupped her jaw, his eyes sweeping off her features. "It doesn't make it any less true." He barely whispered. "I should have fought for the woman I loved." She blinked and another tear fell down. "Do you still love her?" He smiled. "How could I ever stop?" He whispered again, and soon enough he felt her pull him in for a kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the following chapter contains depicted sexual acts, in other words, don't read if you aren't of age to drive a car...

* * *

Jackson had been replaying their kiss in his head ever since, he hadn't even been able to sleep due to his overthinking. When he arrived in the gymnasium the next morning and spotted her aside from the students, he took a deep breath and went to her.

"Hey.", he said awkwardly, half expecting her to send him off. "Hi.", she answered after she took a look at him. There was a bit of silence and he noticed that some of the other students were checking them out. "Listen, about last night-"

"What about it?" She cut him off. "It was a thank you gift, Jake. Plus, I'm in a relationship and you know it so don't go raising your hopes." He briefly thought of answering that she was the one raising his 'hopes' or whatever they were since she was the one initiating the kiss but he was caught off guard by something else she'd said.

"Wait, wait, wait. What d'you mean you're in a relationship? You haven't broken up with _him_?" He'd spoken this last word louder and several students had turned their head in their direction before she hushed him and gave him a desperate look. "Of course I didn't break up with him." She closed her mouth and left something unspoken. _I don't want to lose him too._

"Are you kidding me?" He half-whispered half-shouted. "You broke up with me when I did nothing and won't raise any finger when you learned that he sabotaged our relationship? What kind of woman are you?" He could see her frown and knew that she didn't like the fact that he was judging her. "Who are you to judge my actions, exactly? He may have been an asshole but he was there for me afterward-"

"Of course he was, he just wanted to fuck you.", he chuckled. She would have slapped him if they were alone, but since they weren't she prepared an answer mentally when Deuce called Jake's name out. "Oi! Jekyll, you comin'?"

Jackson turned his head back to Nefera, and opened his mouth but said nothing. She snapped her tongue when he left her and called him out too. "Look, come see me after the training, I'll talk to him."

* * *

"I spoke with Jackson the other day." Holt tensed up instantly. "What did that asshole say to you?" He closed the distance between them and put a reassuring arm around her waist. It made her sigh, she was afraid to speak the truth. "Very interesting things.", she whispered. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "He said that he'd never cheated on me and never heard about those texts I was talking about."

She felt Holt flinch lightly and it confirmed her beliefs a little more. "Of course he said that he-" She broke off Holt's embrace. "No. I saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying. He never sent those texts to Operetta, but he said that he had a theory about who might have done it."

Holt laughed nervously. "Baby doll, what are you-" Her eyes were filled with tears and she had trouble talking without sobbing, now. "The day you came and told me that you had walked in on him and Operetta, you sent those texts. And you know, there's only one thing that had me thinking 'it can't be true'." She took a deep breath. "Why her? Why Operetta? Why not some other random, unknown girl? And then I remembered what you said when I wanted to dye my hair."

He was looking at his feet, he felt like he was a six-year-old being sermonized by his mother. "What is it you said to me, Holt? Huh?" She spat in-between tears. He sighed. "That I loved redheads. So what?" She was pacing and cursing. _Son of a bitch. Asshole_. Muttered the princess. Holt was staring at her, she was _way_ too calm for his tastes.

"Who is she for you?" She asked. And then she asked again. And again. And again. And the more she asked the louder her voice was until it wasn't a question anymore but a shout. _"Who is she for you ?!"_ "My fucking ex! Alright?!" And she slapped him. The sound of it echoing in the empty gymnasium.

"What are you going to do now? Huh? Break up with me and go back to him? Until he makes a mistake and you'll come to me again? I'm not into sharing nor am I into being the sideman." She huffed. "Aren't you even sorry? Do you have any idea of what you've put me through?!"

"Do I have an idea? Do I? Haven't I spent my whole summer paying for my mistakes? Sleep-deprived and struggling to remain sober because of the two hearts I had broken? Haven't I stayed next to you all summer, wiped off your tears, hugging, cooing, kissing you when all I wanted to do was getting wasted because that fucking ass was doing drugs to ease the pain he was feeling because of me? Fuck off. Just… Fuck off. I had my pay off, okay." He was pulling at his hair. He'd screwed up, yeah, but karma had already hit him badly, he didn't need Nefera to do the same.

"You know what's the worst in this fucked up shit? I wanted you because you were kinky, hot, and I just dreamt about fucking you. I was fucking jealous of this motherfucker, alright? And so I did what I did. 'Cause I wanted to have you." She had her arms crossed and was trying to keep a hard face but he got closer to her, so close that his hands ended up on her hips. "He doesn't deserve you. You're my fucking soulmate, girl. We're the same."

She was shaking. He turned her on while she was crying, what was wrong with her? "He probably deserves me more than you. At least, he played fair to get me." He turned her around so that her back was against his torso. She could feel his arousal against her ass and felt his fingers slid into her yoga pants and inside her underwear. "Maybe but- Fuck, you're so wet. Maybe but, fair isn't _our_ thing. You know that you would have done the same. You said so, on our first date."

She was breathing faster after he took her clit between his fingers and was playing with it. "It wasn't a date." She managed to speak between two soft moans. "Don't care.", he whispered in her ear. "I wanted you already.", he said as he slid his other hand up to her throat, and smiled: she was at his mercy. "Do you want me?" Nefera moaned louder and whispered a _yes_ to him. Holt bit her ear and inserted a finger inside her.

Later, Nefera would realize that this was typically Holt. Every time Holt will screw up, he will use sex to cut off their argument. But then, she was only mesmerized by the weight of his hand on her throat and the regular movement of his finger inside her, and she couldn't think straight because if she did she would probably worry about anyone walking on them. Thankfully for her, no one did.

Holt pulled their pants down to mid-thigh, and stroked his already hard member, coating it with her juices, before sliding it into her wet, tight cunt. She came within a minute, the fact that anyone could catch them and the echo of her own moans was turning her on like never before. He bent her face backward and kissed her harshly while he pounded inside her.

She was halfway through a second orgasm when he came too in deep and long thrusts, and her moan was so loud that she barely heard him say "I fucking love you."

* * *

In spite of Holt's confession of his feelings for her, Nefera had still broken up with him. Well, let's just say their relationship status had become ' _It's complicated'_ since it was more a situationship than a relationship. They loved each other, told each other so, had sex together, but weren't together anymore, since the princess said it was "A matter of _principles_."

Nefera was lost, mind, and heart. She was passionately in love with Holt, there was no denying it. Holt only had to stare at her for her to burst in flames. But lately, she found herself spending most of her nights discussing with Jake in his car, and again, she would be lying to herself if she thought her heart wasn't beating for Jackson, too.

She sighed as she finished locking her left earring. Nefera was preparing herself for prom, and for the first time in her life, she did so knowing that she wouldn't end up being prom queen, since she was now a chaperon. Basically, she would have to stay near the drinking table and make sure that no one would put alcohol in the beverages.

Taking a few steps back, she admired herself. She had had her hair tied up, had put on golden roses earrings, and silk, shaping dress that matched the color of her eyes. As always, she looked perfect, she thought as she made her way through the moving boxes of her bedroom, she was supposed to leave the palace in a week and a half, and it was about time. She hadn't talked to her father yet and had been ignoring her _birth giver_ as well.

* * *

As expected, Nefera was standing next to the drinking booth, serving drinks to the students that dared ask her to do so. She was bored as hell, and the worst of it was that she was supposed to stay here until the last group of students would leave.

She sighed before she could feel a presence behind her and repressed a chill. "That's so unfair…" She heard Jake whisper in her ear, she then felt him post himself next to her. "What is?" She said, smiling. "You're so beautiful that all the other girls seem blent next to you, so I don't know who I should vote for as a queen, tonight." He grinned and she did too. "Try Cleo, she'll kill you if you don't." He rolled his eyes.

She laughed. "Remind me again how you got Holt Hyde, the great DJ of Salem to ditch prom?" Jake feigned not to remember. "Hmmm… Might have told him that prom was especially for those who had assist to classes, and when it didn't work, I may have asked his ex to deny him sex to convince him. Thank you for that." She threw a hand at him, chuckling. "Oh, it was my pleasure."

"What have you got for me?" He asked, pointing at the drinks. "Nothing you'd appreciate. But I spotted Heath Burns dripping rum in the orange juice." Jake frowned at her. "Aren't you supposed to keep students from doing this?" She took a serious voice. "I served myself three drinks of it already." He laughed. "You're that bored?" She nodded and felt him sliding a hand down her back, it gave her chills. "Maybe we could find something to do…"

She took a few steps away from him. "Stop it. We promised the Headmistress that we wouldn't be doing anything at school, and I meant it. The sole fact of us talking together could get me fired." He made a pouting face, her heart clenched, so did her thighs. "Jake, I said no."

* * *

"Faster!" She demanded. Her moans were resonating in the tiny laundry. She was tightening her grip around a washing machine while Jake was pounding in and out of her. Nefera put a hand behind her, turning their faces so they could kiss. Their kiss muffled her moans and his groans.

He pulled out of her and turned her around before he buried himself inside of her once more. She sounded so hot, he didn't think he could last much longer. Fastening the rhythm, he raised her left leg up so he would be deeper in her. She screamed louder, cursed, and her breathing got even faster than it was. "Baby, I'm coming.", she mumbled and as to prove her point, he felt her tighten around his cock, making it even more difficult for him to prevent his own orgasm from coming in.

Jackson stared at her face as she came, clenching her eyes shut and biting her lower lip. The sight of her lost him and the next second he was coming in grunts, thrusting in her a few more times.

It took them a few minutes before they started to move again and she was straightening her dress as he was fastening his pants. The two of them were still panting, and he looked at her, grinning when he saw her trying to arrange her hair.

"Neffie?" He asked and before he could pursue, she looked back at him and smiled. "I love you too, Jekyll." Jake couldn't remember who had initiated the kiss that followed, but in the end, it didn't really matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, it was the last chapter. Almost... I have an Epilogue, and two drabbles I would post as another story (They'll mostly be PWP) but I'll be posting them in 2021 if I am patient enough... Hope you liked it, as always.


	30. The Yin, the Eye, and the Yang

_By the age of twenty-five, Jackson Jekyll was now called Dr. Jackson Jekyll and had been working as a scientist for nearly three years. He had been given the right to have a special work schedule, meaning he was working three to four days a week instead of five to six like the other scientists did. He lived in the tropical area but worked in the human part of Salem._

_Holt Hyde, at the same age, had become a DJ and had been working in the same club for the last couple of years. He had had to share equally his time with his alter ego, and he had been asked to be nicer to him by someone he couldn't refuse anything to._

_At twenty-seven, Nefera Jekyll-Hyde was a professional dancing teacher. She had quit her job in Monster High a few years after Jake's graduation and had decided to open a dance school, she was successful in her job and in her love life, for once._

* * *

When Jake arrived at his best friend's house, he was surprised to see that Deuce was having company, and even more surprised to see who said-company was.

"Hey, guys. Am I stuck in 2017?" He joked while the two exes glared at him. He watched his sister-in-law throw her hair back. "Very funny. How is she?" Jackson winced. "Hormonal."

Deuce laughed. "Hormonal like she's insatiable, or hormonal like she's crying for shit?" His best friend sighed. "I won't tell you about my wife's sexual appetite. She's both crying and yelling. Yesterday, she couldn't stop crying because she'd found a girl's number in Holt's pocket." Cleo rolled her eyes. "This bastard needs to keep it in his pants."

"Oh, he is. He just tries to make her jealous, that's it." Jake sighed. The situation was as complicated for him as for his alter-ego. Nefera had quickly trapped them both into a dilemma: it was either both or none of them. Of course, both Jake and Holt being in love with her had chosen the first option.

Not many people understood them, Deuce first. He had cheated on Cleo five years ago and she had broken up as soon as she had found out. Nefera had interfered and during a fight between Jake's then-girlfriend and best friend, Deuce yelled at her than in a matter of cheating, she was the queen.

Jake didn't feel like Nefera was cheating. Sure, it wasn't pleasant to know that the woman you love is also in love with someone else, but it was with his own body like Holt had once said 'In the end, it's the same cock.'... Jackson managed to live with it, most of the time he ignored the fact that she was also in a relationship with Holt.

But Holt, on the other hand, hated it. He was jealous and struggled to ignore that his - their- wife was shagging someone else. Jake didn't care about it, that is until the motherfucker was making their pregnant wife cry on purpose.

"So whose' turn is it tonight?" Asked Deuce while offering a beer to his friend. "His', I have to turn into him for 9 PM. Then he'll go to work and come home. I'm glad I won't hear her screaming at him. She's been unbearable, lately… I told her I was making extra hours tonight." The three of them laughed. "But, enough about her. How about you two?"

They both looked uneasy. Jake understood quickly that they didn't even know themselves, but they had been on and off for around five years, now, sleeping together every now and then. Jake didn't give two months to them before they'll get back together.

* * *

It was past 6 AM when Holt arrived home, he was tired, or at least, his body was. He tried to be silent but when he closed the door carefully and turned around, she was already in front of him. The slap she gave him woke him up.

"Who the hell is that Melissa?" Yelled his wife. Ignoring her screams, he made his way to the main bedroom and started to undress to go to bed. "Answer me!" He winced, he hadn't played smart this time. Melissa had been flirting with him for about three weeks and she had given him her number a few days ago. Drunk Holt had thought it would be funny to see Nefera's reaction when she saw this, sober Holt didn't think so.

Fortunately for him, Jake was the one in control when she had found out. According to the message Jackson left him, she had been furious when she saw the number. "It's some girl from the club." Oh, boy… Nefera became red with rage. "So, you're telling me that you picked some girl's number when you're married and expecting?!" Holt sighed and put himself to bed. "I didn't pick it up, she slid it in my pocket when we were snogging." He said with a wink and a grin.

Jealous Nefera, Gods, how he loved her. Whenever she got jealous, she would remind him how great she was. Holt shut his eyes and put an arm over them, he was drifting to sleep. Or at least, he would be if his wife wasn't screaming at him continuously. "Love, I'm too tired to shut you up by fucking you, d'you think a hug would be enough?" He said, raising his arm and opening an eye to see her reaction.

He watched as she exhaled, he could see she was tired too, most of the time, she didn't sleep until he got home, but now that she was pregnant, she was even more exhausted.

He opened his arms to her and within seconds she joined him in bed. "You'll fuck me when we'll wake up, huh?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"How are they?" He asked as he was caressing her seven months pregnant bump. "Lapis has been kicking all night long and Seth has had a hiccup for a good three hours today. But other than that, they're good."

He smiled at her and pulled her against him, holding her tightly as he drifted to sleep, the music and his wife's soft snores being the only sounds he needed to hear to feel at home.

* * *

**That's a wrap for _The Yin, the Eye, and the Yang!_ I hope you liked it!**

**My next project is a series of one-shots, _Eyeing Their Future,_ starring the same three characters.**

**Thank u for everything!**

Lohu.


End file.
